This Life Would Suck Without You
by cnthrdlywait05
Summary: They know they know they should be together and so does everyone else, but they keep trying to fight it. He can't make up his mind and neither can she. AJ/FW, AS/GW, KB/LJ
1. New Friends

I love the Weasley twins, and ever since I read JKR's GOF I immediately was obsessed with this pairing

I love the Weasley twins, and ever since I read JKR's GOF I immediately was obsessed with this pairing. I think Fred would need a girlfriend with almost the same personality as him so he won't get bored. Someone he can act crazy around and at the same time could keep a Weasley twin grounded. LOL.

It was a cold and rainy day and all the first years looked terrified. The thunder boomed right behind big bolts of lightning.

"First years over here," was barely audible by the half-giant Hagrid. The prefects had to show the first years were to go since it was hard to see and hear. "Alright four to a boat, you two in the back stop playing around." A girl named Angelina was the only one who seemed remotely interested as to what these two boys with flaming red hair were doing. It thundered again and Angelina covered her ears.

"Scared?" said one of the red-headed boys.

"No I'm not," said Angelina back.

"It's okay I'm not going to make fun of you, you can sit next to me on the boat if you like," Angelina smiled. "I'm Fred Weasley by the way." What her name was he didn't find out because it thundered again and she closed her ears. "You want to sit next to me," Fred yelled. Angelina closed her eyes and shook her head yes. They got on the boat.

"Scared any more," Fred whispered in her ear. Angelina looked in his eyes and said "No." "Good," said Fred, he looked back at her and he had a funny feeling in his stomach looking in her eyes and as if by magic, somehow unintentionally, his arm made its way around her.

As soon as they got to the school Angelina said "bye" to Fred and took off. He didn't get to ask her what her name was. As the group made its way up to the steps they saw a firm looking older lady who identified herself as Professor McGonagall. She left the hall, after she stopped speaking Angelina found herself thinking of Fred, she forgot his last name she couldn't hear him too clearly over the thunder and rain. No sooner than she thought of him though, there was a loud screaming noise and when she, like the rest of the group, looked over to see what it was she saw a tarantula lager then a tea saucer on the ground. Everybody was trying to get away from that area, that's when she saw Fred with another red-headed boy and a black boy with dreads. The black boy picked up the spider and put it in his pocket and they all gave each other a high five. Angelina caught eyes with Fred and he smiled a sweet innocent smile like he didn't do anything Angelina rolled her eyes at him.

"Boys can be so immature can't they," said a curly brown haired girl with freckles. Angelina smiled and said, "Yeah they can," while looking back at Fred. "I'm Angelina Johnson," she said while sticking out her hand." The other girl took it and said, "Alicia Spinnet, nice to meet you."


	2. That

"Fred, George to Fred," said Fred's red-headed twin George.

"Huh, oh what, did u say something," said Fred.

"No, I was just wondering if you were worried about your new girlfriend" said George with a smile.

"Whose Fred's new girlfriend," Lee asked.

George pointed to Angelina who was chatting with Alicia, "Wow, do you know how to pick 'em. I tried talking to her on the train, I only left when she stood up and threatened to give me two black eyes if I didn't leave her alone. She's your girlfriend Fred, she's scary."

"She's not my girlfriend," Fred said this so loud that everybody standing on the stair case looked his way some backed up because they were the one's with the spider. As soon as the talking started again Professor McGonagal came in and said, "We are ready for you now." All the first years went into the Great Hall and saw an old hat sitting on an old stool. It started to sing and when it was done everybody started clapping. When it got to Angelina's name Lee whispered to Fred and George, "That's her Angelina Johnson, that's the girl who tried to beat me up."

"She doesn't look scary at all," whispered George, "what do you think Fred."

Fred thought Angelina was a pretty name and suited her well. Instead of saying that he said, "I can take her." She was sorted into Gryffindor just like he and George and Lee and that girl Alicia he saw Angelina talking to earlier.

"Hi Fred," Angelina said from across the table.

"Hi Angelina," Fred shot back at her.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing" He turned his attention to Lee and George.

Angelina just shrugged and talked to the other people at the table. For the next week Fred ignored Angelina when ever she tried talking to him. One day the common room was almost emptied because there was a trip to Hogsmeade so there was only first years and second years there. Angelina, Alicia and two other girls were sitting on the couch studying when George spotted Angelina and decided to start trouble.

"Hey Fred look who it is." whispered George, "now it's your time to get her." Lee laughed.

Fred cleared his throat swallowed and said out loud, "Hey , look at that scardy cat over there, help me I'm Angelina and I walk around thinking everyone's afraid of me because I'm taller than everybody. When I'm scared of a little storm." He, George, and Lee started laughing.

Angelina got up and walked over to Fred smiled sweetly at him and then punched him right in the eye. As she did that all the students from Hogsmeade came in and saw what happened. There were some gasping some cheering and some laughing.

"Wow , what happened?" asked Oliver Wood a 3rd year boy who was the Gryffindor keeper. Angelina looked at him then ran up stairs.

"That girl, Johnson, hit my brother for no reason," said George who was furious.

"My sister," said a tall muscular 7th year head boy, who was also one of Gryffindors beaters who's name is Zach.

"Whoa, Angelina is your sister," said Lee looking shocked.

Charlie Weasley just came into the common room and took one look at Fred and laughed, "What happened to you Fred."

Fred had his hand still over his eye.

Looking at Zach, George said a little less quieter to him, " She hit Fred for no reason."

That's when Alicia spoke up and said, "No it wasn't for no reason Fred was making fun of her, you can ask anybody."

Charlie bursted out laughing again, "Then I say little bro," patting Fred on the back, " you asked for it, Zach your sister is one tuff girl." Charlie left to go upstairs still laughing.

Lee turned his attention to Zach who was still standing there, "I didn't know you were Angelina's brother, me and George wouldn't have egged Fred on to do it."

Zach let out a little laugh, "Angelina can take perfectly good care of herself, I never worry about her. I wouldn't even mess with her. Weasley I would get something on that eye before it swells." With that Zach walked up to the boys dormitory.

"Oooowwww she hit me harder than a bludger."

"We got to get her back," said George.

"NO," Fred and Lee said in unison.


	3. Friends again?

It is second year and Angelina is in her dormitory getting her clothes on so she can get down to the quidditch pit for tryouts. Her roommate Zoe, a medium sized built girl with long blond hair and green eyes, is sitting on her bed talking to Angelina.

"So Angelina you trying out for chaser," asked Zoe.

"Yeah I am I can't wait, I'm so nervous though I'm shaking."

"You'll be great you and Alicia, you guys are the best at it."

Just then Alicia bursted in the door, "Angelina! Guess who's trying out for beater on the team."

"Who," Angelina said.

"Fred Weasley, George is too," Alicia smiled at this.

Angelina frowned "Hopefully he won't make the team though, I've spent to long trying to ignore him. I mean he can't can he, him and George play around too much they're in detention everyday."

"That's true, but I wouldn't mind if George made the team."

"We all know that Al," said Zoe, Alicia threw a pillow at her.

They all knew Alicia had a secret crush on George, she was caught writing his name in her notebook one day, she made each of them swear they would never tell anyone.

"Come on let's go before we're late," Angelina grabbed Alicia's hand and ran out the room.

Quidditch tryouts

"Hello, as you all know I'm Oliver Wood your new Gryffindor quidditch captian. We will be looking at positions for two beaters and two chasers. First the chaser tryouts."

Fred wasn't surprised to see Angelina trying out her brother was once a Gryffindor beater, he figured it was in their blood to play quidditch. She was a excellent chaser he thought she scored many times on Oliver and she learned the plays quickly. He watched as Alicia tried out too, she was good not as good as Angelina he thought but she was still good. Fred glanced over at George and seen him watching Alicia with great interest. He smiled to himself he knew then that George like Alicia, he could tell they are twins after all. While Alicia was trying out he glanced over at Angelina, she looked at him but looked as if she still wanted to murder him so he quickly looked away.

Soon it was the beater tryouts, Oliver called George's name, Angelina heard Alicia take a deep breath, she smiled at her best friends behavior. For some reason though her thoughts went to Fred Weasley. Angelina was wondering why Fred looked at her. He hasn't looked at her since the time she punched him in the common room. It was Fred's turn to try out for a beater position.

"Wow him and George are really good," Alicia commented.

"Yeah, I have to admit they are pretty good," Angelina replied. Angelina was sure they would make the team, Wood would be crazy not to pick them. Angelina went back to her thoughts on Fred and why he looked at her, then she thought maybe it was an accident and didn't think nothing else of it.

Second year boys dormitory

"Fred, I love you" said a familiar voice, Fred woke up suddenly not knowing what it was he dreamt about. Whatever it was it made him have a weird feeling in his stomach that he didn't want to feel again. It was early and breakfast hadn't started yet. He decided to get dressed anyway and see if he and George made the quidditch team. He knew they did, they were better beaters than the other people who tried out. He looked to see if the notice was up and sure enough he and George were the new Gryffindor beaters. Out of curiosity he looked to see who his new fellow chasers were, he had a hunch and he was right Alicia Spinett and...

"Hi Fred," said Angelina.

"Hey," he just looked at her.

"So am I looking at a new Gryffindor beater."

"Yup, and I'm looking at a Gryffindor chaser."

"You're kidding!"

"No I'm not, look," he showed her the list.

"That's great, wow George and Alicia made it too."

"You were great out there,"

"Thanks, you too," they hugged she was a little bit taller than him still, then afterwards they stood there it was one of those awkward moments.

"Well I'm going to go get dressed, see you later Fred."

"Yeah see ya."

Angelina turned to go back up stairs, Fred watched her he then felt that same funny feeling he felt when he woke up. The only difference this time was instead of frowning he smiled.


	4. New feelings

The team had their first practice that night, there captain was obsessed with them being the best and winning the cup for Gryffindor this year. Everyone seemed to perform well, Angelina was nervous but still was the best out there. She thought that Oliver Wood was a very good keeper and found herself staring at him a little more than she should. When she realized what she was doing she immediately corrected herself, she couldn't screw up on her first day how would that look on her part. After practice Oliver gave the longest speech imaginable. When all the others had seemed to tune out Angelina was listening intently. She had to admit it was a boring speech, but she couldn't help but look at him and listen to everything he said. Alicia had glanced over at her a couple of times and saw her friend gawking over him, she was doing the exact same thing.

The girls made their way up to the dorm room after getting changed in the locker room, their roommates Zoe, Melanie and, Kiri were up there already doing homework.

"So how was practice?" Melanie asked.

"It was good, but I am so tired," Angelina replied flopping on her bed.

"Well you can't go to bed yet, we still have to do our potions essay," said Alicia.

"Well I'm almost finished mine so you can have a look at it when I'm done," Kiri was one of the smartest girls in Gryffindor, Angelina was grateful to have her as a roommate.

"Thanks Kiri," she said and she meant it.

For the next half an hour or so all that could be heard was the scratching of quills. All of a sudden there was a big boom that could be hear from downstairs. The girls looked at each other then bolted down stairs to see what happened. As they made their way down the stairs laughter could be heard. Everybody was laughing Angelina saw even Percy chuckling a little bit and he has no sense of humor at all. When Angelina saw what everybody was laughing at she laughed too. What she saw was Fred, George, and Lee laughing all looking like they had been scorched by a dragon. Angelina and the rest of the girls went over to them.

"What happened to you three," Melanie asked.

"Well," said Lee "Fred thought it would be funny if we made the exploding snaps game more interesting."

Angelina knew where this was going.

"You know how when you lose a hand the cards explode. Well George put a little more kick in them. Actually he put a lot more kick in them. So Fred lost a hand and the cards exploded on us, the chairs, the tables..."

"Half the common room," Melanie added.

"This is terrible," said Kiri looking around.

"I know," said Fred "now we have to buy a new deck of cards," he said shaking his head.

Angelina laughed out loud.

"That was the best game of cards I ever played," said George with a look of content on his face.

"Here, Here," said Fred.

The girls laughed again.

"Scorgify," said Kiri a number of times to clean the soot off of everything. "So now we need some new chairs, some tables and half a rug.

"Nice going guys," said Zoe.

"So which one of you is going to tell McGonagall" said Alicia.

The three boys looked at each other.

"Together then," said George.

"Yeah, but how about we do it tomorrow, I'm beat,"said Fred yawning.

"Yeah we can do it after transfiguration, I'm off, goodnight everybody," said Lee. George followed him.

"The girls turned around and left except Angelina who stood there looking at Fred.

"What," said Fred.

"Nothing, I just don't know why you like to get in trouble all the time, I mean you and George probably have more detentions than all of us."

Fred smiled at this which for some reason made Angelina feel weak in the knees.

"It's not like we want to get in trouble it just happens, me and George like to have fun and if that means getting detention then that's something we gotta deal with."

"Oh, I see, well it's late I better be off to bed or Alicia might come looking for me. You coming?"

"Yeah let's go."

They made their way upstairs, Fred turned to Angelina and said, "Do you want to walk with me to lunch tomorrow and possibly sit with me?"

"Um, yeah sure."

"Ok, meet me in front of the sphinx statue near Binns' classroom."

She smiled "Ok nite Fred."

"Nite Angie."

* * *

The next morning the boys were up deciding how to tell McGonagall.

"I can't believe you nutters blew up half the common room last night," said Keith another roommate with dark hair and blue eyes, he has a secret crush on Melanie.

"Yeah that game of cards was a bloody brilliant idea you guys," said Tom a cute and tall Indian looking boy with short spiky hair. "So which one of you is going to tell McGonagall then."

"Were going to tell her together, we figured that we would get about a weeks worth of detention," smiled Fred.

"If McGonagall is in a good mood," Lee added.

Down at breakfast Fred could tell that the word on the common room had leaked out because when he entered people were looking at him and George smiling.

Angelina looked up to see Fred standing in the doorway with the rest of the second year boys he roomed with. He looked as if he did something great, Angelina rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Alicia and a first year girl named Katie Bell, who was interested in being a chaser next year. Fred saw Angelina and smiled at her she returned the gesture and went back to talking to Katie and Alicia, she didn't notice Fred standing there for another two seconds looking at her.

Realizing what he was doing he quickly corrected himself and went to sit down with George and Lee. As he went to sit down Fred noticed George staring at him across the table.

"What," said Fred as he piled eggs and sausages on his plate.

"I saw you staring at Angelina just now, do you like her or something."

"No, no we're just friends that's all."

George looked at him not believing Fred.

"So you still having lunch with her then?"

Fred nearly chocked on his orange juice. "Who told you that," Fred demanded, they were both talking low.

"I heard you both talking on the steps last night." He looked up and saw Fred scowling. "I wasn't eavesdropping or anything I was about to go get a snack from the kitchens when I heard talking and I looked on the map and it was you two right by the door. So _do_ you like her?"

"No not Angie, we're just good friends now, that's all."

Fred could feel George looking at him, he knew George didn't believe that Angelina was just a friend to him. He really didn't care though.

* * *

"Mr.'s Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan if you would be so kind as to come up here and see me...NOW!" said Professor Mcgonagall after class.

The boys went up to her desk hesitantly.

"Sit." she said. "Now I hope I am mistaken, correct me if I'm wrong, but last night while I was sleeping I thought I hear a faint explosion last night." She was walking back and forth looking at the three twelve year old boys, eyeing each of them very carefully. "I'm sure by if someone had been hurt I would have been informed immediately."

She was still eyeing them, the three boys nodded in silence.

"Now again if I am not mistaken I have heard that it had something to do with you three blowing up half the common room."

"Yes ma'am," they said together. She looked at each of them then said, "come with me please."

The boys looked at each other and followed suite behind Professor McGonagall, they ended up in front of the headmasters office. Fred was nervous he had never been sent to see Dumbledore and wasn't sure how he would react to the news.

"Sweet tart," said McGonagall and the gargoyle jumped out of the way of the door to let them go to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Professor McGonagall to what pleasure do I have of meeting with Mr. Fred Weasley, Mr. George Weasley and, Mr. Lee Jordan, you may have a seat boys," he gestured them to sit down with a smile on his face. Nervously the boys sat down.

"They have something to tell you Headmaster," said Professor McGonagall, "somebody start explaining."

The boys looked around at each other then George spoke up and it explained it all. When he was finished Fred looked up and saw Dumbledore was still smiling on his face. He got up and stood in front of the boys, the three of them looked back at him.

"Nobody was hurt right."

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

Dumbledore folded his arms then clapped his hands together and abruptly said, "Well since nobody has gotten hurt and I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt anybody, I think one night of detention and a letter home to your parents. If that is all I think you three should be off to an early lunch. It's too late for you to go interrupting Professor Binns lesson. You may goI wish to talk toProfessor McGonagall and discuss your detention. Good day."

When the boys left they started talking again. "I can breathe now, I thought we were done for sure," said Lee.

"We got of easier than I thought," said Fred.

"Yeah piece of cake, come one let's be early for lunch," George said.

Just then Fred remembered he was to meet Angelina for lunch. "Um, I'll meet you guys down there," he looked at George who smiled and at Lee who looked perplexed. Fred turned to leave and then heard both George and Lee laugh. George must have told him Fred thought and scowled up the stairs, but then stopped when he saw Angelina.

* * *

Angelina was coming out of History of Magic talking with her roommates when she remembered to meet with Fred for lunch. "Hey you guys I'll meet you later I just remembered I have to do something really quick."

Alicia looked at her weird shrugged and went with the other girls to lunch. Angelina made her way to the Sphinx statue and waited for Fred. She didn't wait but 30 seconds when she saw him.

"What's wrong with you?" she noticed he looked a little annoyed, she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Oh, nothing, what's so funny?"

"Nothing," she said, she didn't want to make him anymore mad. "So how'd it go with McGonagall?"

Fred laughed and explained what happened. After he was done Angelina laughed and said, "I can't believe you got off that easy."

"I know that's what I said."

They laughed and talked about quidditch the rest of the way to lunch. Fred realized he liked making Angelina laugh.

"So where do you wanna sit," said Fred when they reached the Great Hall.

Angelina noticed some six years who just got up and pointed to where they were siting, "How about over there in between George and Oliver."

"Good idea."

Angelina sat down and took the seat across from Alicia and Katie, as she sat down she heard Oliver talking about quidditch to Katie. Alicia eyed her, but Angelina gave her a look that said later.

"So if your as good as Alicia has been telling me why don't you come to some practices and your spot will be almost guaranteed next year," said Oliver. "How's it going Ang?"

"Huh?" Angelina dropped the pitcher of apple juice she just poured when Oliver said her name, some people started laughing.

"You should be more careful Johnson," he said while helping her clean, he smiled at her and got up to leave. Angelina put her head in her hands. She didn't know why she got so dang jittery when she was around him.

"Hey," she felt an arm go around her shoulder "it's only juice, it's not like you blew up half the common room."

Angelina looked up at Fred and smiled. "Thanks," she mouthed. He smiled back at her, good thing she was sitting down because she felt weak in the knees and wasn't sure if this time she could hold herself up.


	5. Is this it?

5th year at Kings Cross Station

"Angelina, Angie," yelled Alicia. "Hey, I missed you."

They hugged. "I missed you too."

"Wow, you look great."

"What?" She was wearing track pants and a Chudley Cannons shirt that used to be Zach's, so she didn't feel all that great.

"I'm talking about your new figure, I guess all that swimming in your new pool paid off."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Angelina knew that she toned up a bit and dropped a few pound because she had to buy some new clothes that fit. She didn't really like to draw much attention to her body, but one thing she did have to admit was that she lost and gained weight in all the right places. That was why older sister Rochelle brought her those knew baby blue Dickies shorts that made Zach almost have a heart attack.

"Hey Angelina, Alicia."

It was Katie Bell looking very tan. They all hugged. "Wow Ang, you look...great, but what's up with this hole in your shirt," she said while touching the hole. Angelina put her matching jacket on. It was indeed a ruff morning her mom and dad had another fight, which forced Angelina to ask her next door neighbor to take her to the train station. She was a nice muggle who had looked after Angelina from time to time when her parents were on business trips or when her brother a sister were at Hogwarts.

"Whoa, Angelina, ruff morning?" Said the one person she always looked forward to seeing.

"Ha, ha Fred," he put his arms around her shoulder and she noticed he grew over the summer he was now a whole head taller than her. She sniffed was he wearing cologne? Angelina smiled to herself, apparently nobody else saw because they just kept on talking.

"So you guys heard about that bloke Sirius Black?" said Lee Jordan.

"Hi Lee it's nice to see you too," said Katie sounding annoyed.

"Katie," said Lee looking like he just spotted her, "The love of my life what I did with out you this summer," he was down on one knee kissing her hand. "I'll never let you out of my sight again." Fred, George and, Alicia were laughing hysterically, other people started looking over in their direction. Angelina was the only one who wasn't laughing like the rest of them. Fred saw that there was something wrong with her and made a mental note to ask what was wrong later. After all she's one of his best mates and he hated to see her not having fun like the rest of them.

"Come on let's go find a compartment before all the good ones are taken. Lee get up mate," said George.

"Yeah get off of me," Katie snatched her hand away from him and walked on the train.

"Katie," yelled Lee, "don't leave me," he chased after her.

George walked in behind them Alicia followed saying, "they know they like each other," George and Fred laughed. Angelina knew Katie liked Lee, she told her when she thought Lee liked Angelina at the end of last year.

" I found one," said Lee, as they entered Angelina noticed Katie and Lee being very cozy with each other. Angelina noticed that George and Alicia weren't really talking to each other or playing around like they used to. But neither were she and Fred but, at least they acknowledged the fact they saw each other, George and Alicia didn't even say hello to each other. As soon as they all got settled in they started talking like they never left each other. The boys were telling jokes and the girls were commenting on whether they were good, bad or, just plain disgusting. (There was a lot of those.) Fred and George were telling them all about Egypt and how they tried locking Percy in one of the pyramids which made everyone roar with laughter. Angelina didn't laugh that much, everybody else was laughing enough for her. They were all having a pretty good time until a knock was at the door, some little boy had a note for Fred. Fred was smiling as he read it.

"Who's it from then mate," said Lee.

"Um, I'll be right back." Fred left. Everyone turned to look at George maybe he knew what was gong on but, all he said was, "Hell if I know," with a shrug. Angelina was curios but then they all started talking again about anything and everything. The food trolley came and they ate and joked around some more. They were ridding a good ways when their favorite quidditch captain came to the compartment.

"So how was everyone's summer, good I hope. George;" So how Oliver could tell the twins apart. Everybody always wondered how when no one else could especially form far away. "I saw you and your family in the paper that's great you guys got to go to Egypt. Have Fun?"

"Yeah it was pretty cool, me and Fred tryed to lock Percey in a pyramid mom caught us though." He crossed his arms with a frown on his face. Everyone laughed.

"Where is Fred anyway?"

"We don't know he got a note from somebody and he just up and left with a smile on his face," said Lee.

"To bad," said Oliver, " I wanted to go over some plays I made up this summer, I guess he'll have to hear them later."

Angelina rolled her eyes she knew this was going to come sooner or later. Oliver was always trying to give them tactics when ever he seen any of them, if they had a big match coming up. And since this was Oliver's last year to win the Cup he was going to be unbearable. She was surprised he even had time for small talk, she noticed now that it was a little rushed.

"So Alicia and Katie circle around Angie who'll have the quaffle George you'll fly over them and Fred..."

"Speaking of You-Know-Who," said Katie.

They all turned to see Fred coming in with a half smile on his face.

"Hey Fred just in time we have a quidditch meeting," George said a little to enthusiastic which made Alicia giggle.

Fred clapped his hands together, "Oh goody." He went to take his seat in between George and Angelina. "Oliver mate how's summer been?"

"It was good, how about you."

"Marvelous, did you hear me and George..."

"Tried to lock Percy in a pyramid." Lee, Katie, Alicia and Angelina said in unison. Everybody busted out laughing. Angelina looked over at Oliver who was smiling, she saw that his smile was breathtaking. Just then the train stopped.

"Uh, we can't be there yet," said Lee as the lights went out. "No I don't think we are," looking out the window.

Just then the compartment door flew open.

"Who's there," said Fred.

"Ouch my foot," said Angelina.

"Somebody's touching my leg," said Alicia.

"Oops," said George, there was a hissing noise and everybody groaned. George stepped on a stink bomb. "Sorry."

Angelina felt Oliver move next to her and his wand light came on. Everybody had their hand over their noses. There was green smoke everywhere, but through the smoke and the little bit of light from Oliver's wand, Angelina could see a familiar figure.

"Malfoy?" said Lee, "what do you want?" Everyone stared at him.

"There are things out there walking around." His voice was trembling and his hand was over his nose. Everyone still stared at him.

"Oh my gosh George it stinks in here," Alicia said, she opened the door. Oliver's light suddenly went out, the only light they had was the moonlight which didn't help that much because it wasn't a full moon. Everything was quite now, the next thing they saw was a black hooded figure standing at the door. It suddenly got cold Angelina felt as if every bit of happiness was drained from her. Angelina felt Fred's arm go around her waist firmly. Then felt Oliver grab her hand. The black hooded creature seemed to be looking around for something. Then it left, everyone looked at each other not speaking. The lights came on and the train started moving, Malfoy got up shakily and left in silence. Fred let go of Angelina's waist, but she noticed Oliver wouldn't let go of her hand. Alicia let out a little sob, George went over to her and put his arms around her. Lee had had his arms around Katie, but let go and stared out the window absentmindedly.

"That," Fred swallowed hard, "was that a dementor." He looked around Oliver nodded. Someone knocked on the door it was lady from the trolley. "Here you're instructed to eat this, it's chocolate. It'll make you feel better.

They all took it and it worked because everybody got the color back in there faces and they looked relaxed.

"Um, you guys know you're holding hands right?" said George stretching out his hand. Of course he was referring to Angelina and Oliver. Realizing that they were doing this they quickly let go of each others hands.

"We'll," said Oliver getting up, "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to see if Harry's alright."

"No he's going to see if his seeker is alright."

"Fred, don't say that," scolded Katie.

"What, it's true, you remember when Harry was in the hospital wing after that Quirrel insodent. We had no seeker, I swear I heard him crying in the showers after each game."

"Yeah, but that still didn't stop him from having three hour practices everyday, did it," said George. "I swear that wizard sleeps, eats, drinks, walk and talks quidditch."

"Yeah, he does," said Fred. "Hey we got to get changed," said Katie. "Boys get out so we can change."

"Why do we have to get out first," said Fred.

"Because we said so Frederick," Angelina said standing up with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, we'll go change in the bathroom." The boys got their things.

"Yeah that's what we thought."

Fred turned to close the door, Angelina was standing right behind him.

"Glad to see you back to your old bossy self," he whispered with a smile.

She smiled back and said, "Get out Fred."

He winked at her and she closed the door.

* * *

"So my dear brother, who was the note from?" asked George.

"Nobody."

"Aw, come on mate, you can tell us we're not going to say nothing," said Lee.

It was just Lee, George and Fred in the room unpacking. Fred was silent for a little while then said, "Maureen Turner."

"What, that 6th year Ravenclaw girl, she fancies you or something?" asked Lee, he and George stopped unpacking. Fred didn't stop. "I guess so," was all he said.

"What do you mean you guess," asked George.

"Well I'm pretty sure she does." Fred still didn't stop unpacking, he wasn't even looking at them.

"Wait, so how did this happen?" asked George.

"I don't really know, she said I'm cute and that she'd seen me pull a bunch of pranks that were hilarious and..."

"But how can she tell me and you apart?" blurted George.

"Yeah I'm your best mate and I get confused sometimes."

"I don't think she can but she said last year I helped her carry her books to class because her bag broke, the funny thing about it was, I told her I don't remember doing that.

"That's because I did it," George and Lee were laughing at this.

"Yeah I told her it was you, and she got mad, she said it was a cruel joke and said that I was probably the sweeter twin who wouldn't play a mean joke on an sweet innocent girl and she wants to get to know me better."

George stopped laughing, "I can't believe she said I was mean."

Lee and Fred laughed.

"Yeah it's kind of funny because I would have done the same thing."

All three boys laughed until they had tears in their eyes. When they stopped Lee spoke up, "So what are you gonna do."

"I guess I'll get to know her better like she said, I mean she wants a Weasley and Bill told me and George once that we never turn down a pretty face."

They were silent for a moment finishing up unpacking then Lee asked Fred, "So what are you gonna tell Angelina?"

"How's it going mates," walked in Keith, "tell Angelina what?"

"About Maureen Turner," said George.

"Huh? What about her?" Lee told Keith what happened, he laughed then got serious. "So what _are_ you going to tell Angelina?"

"Wait wait wait, what are you three talking about; why do I have to tell Angelina anything?"

"Scared to huh?" said Lee looking very serious.

"No, I'm saying what does she have to do with this."

"Fred you know her better than any of us," said George, "you know she's your Angel Cake, and you're her Freddy Pie."

The boys laughed at those names, Fred scowled and said "Get to the point George."

"Ok, well you know that she would get mad if say someone else took her pie," the corner of his mouth twitched trying not to laugh.

"Angel Ca- I mean Angie wouldn't get mad, we're cool now, the boyfriend and girlfriend thing and who broke up with who is over between us, me and her are just friends, plus she doesn't even like me like that anymore."

"If you say so Fred," sighed Lee.

"I do Angelina will be perfectly fine with it."

"I doubt it," Keith said, "I think you should just forget about Maureen, no matter how good she looks, Angelina's dangerous."

Fred shook his head.

"So you're gonna tell her then?" asked George.

"Of course, I'll do it first thing at breakfast."

Just then the door opened and in came Tom.

"Where were you then mate?" asked Keith.

"With Rosemary she fancied a (he cleared his throat a little) talk.

"I bet you can't do much talking with your lips pressed together can you?"

"Actually you might be surprised my dear Frederick. What's this I hear about you and Maureen Turner being a couple."

"What you told you that bull?"

"Rosemary, she's a Ravenclaw too, so she would know what your girlfriend says."

"If she's going around telling people that we go out..."

"She's not the only people she told was some Ravenclaw girls I think."

"So you do like her then?"

"Yeah I guess, why?"

"Oh no reason, I was just wondering what you were going to tell Angie."

* * *

Next morning, 5th year girls room

"Oh...my...gosh! You guys won't believe this when I tell you," Melanie just busted through the door. (Melanie was a morning person) Everybody was groggy and moving slowly Zoe just cam out of the bathroom and Melanie was fully dressed.

"What Mel," said a Groggy Angelina putting on her school clothes.

"Guess who Fred Weasley goes out with."

"Huh?"

"Who," said Alicia.

"Maureen Turner."

"What!" said a shocked Kiri. "She's that pretty girl from Ravenclaw 6th year, smart too." Kiri folded her arms and scowled a little.

"Yeah whatever Kir, but I just heard some third year girl Lavender Brown I think telling the Granger girl, she saw them in the train together."

They were all dressed now as they walked down stairs they went their separated ways.

Angelina and Alicia where sitting on one of the couches waiting for Katie to come downstairs to go to breakfast.

"You know that must have been who the note was from then, you know the one Fred got yesterday."

"Yeah I figured that too," said Angelina. Her stomach growled. "Damn, if Katie doesn't hurry up, Ima..."

"Hey what are you guys doing," it was Katie walking in the common room.

"Well we were waiting for you, what were you doing we thought you would still be in your room, I knew we should have went in there. But what were you doing anyway."

"What oh no I was, I got up early.

"But..."Angelina started to say.

"I'm starved what about you lets go."

Angelina and Alicia exchanged looks but, didn't say anything and they followed Katie out of the portrait hole.

When they got the Great Hall breakfast was in full swing. People were passing around schedules. The girls found seats, Alicia sat in between Lee and Angelina, Katie sat next to Angelina.

"Um Lee where are Fred and George I didn't think you would come to breakfast without them."

"Oh I don't, I just, I didn't feel like waiting on them I was hungry," he stuffed pieces of bacon in his mouth.

"How's it going mates," it was George, he across from Alicia. "Hi Alicia," he was staring at her.

"Hi George," she stared back.

"Ew would you two get a room," Fred sat down next to Harry the others laughed. "So how's it going Angelina?"

"Good Frederick, how bout yourself?"

"Well I'm not complaining," he paused. "Um listen..."

"New schedules everyone," Percy handed them to various students.

"New third year schedules," said George passing a pile to Harry. "What's up with you mate?" he asked Harry.

"Malfoy," said Ron.

They all looked over at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy and his friends pretending to faint.

"What! I can't believe Malfoy," said Alicia.

"That little git, he wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors came down at our end of the train. He ran straight to our compartment didn't he Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself." Fred replied shooting a nasty look over at Malfoy who continued to pretend to faint.

"I wasn't to happy myself," said George. "There horrible things those dementors..."

"Yeah, but you didn't pass out did you?"

"Aw come on Harry forget about it," said Angelina.

"Yeah," added Fred, "quidditch starts soon, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first quidditch match first game of the season Slytherin versus Gryffindor."

"I guess so," Harry smiled a bit.

"Come on you guys, I do not want to be late for the first class of the day and you shouldn't want to either. Hermione was talking to Harry and Ron who rolled their eyes but followed Hermione out the great hall. Everyone laughed a little, while they said bye.

"You know," said Alicia, "I really look up to her sometimes." She said to Angelina, Angelina smiled.

"So, um Ang listen." Fred started to say, but he got interrupted again by Oliver Wood.

"How's my favorite group of people."

Angelina smiled she knew why they were her favorite group of people.

"Why are you so happy Wood. Quidditch Johnson," he helped himself to some eggs and toast. "You are unbeleiveable, the season hasn't even started and your acting like a loon." She watched Oliver put eggs in his toast and he got up. "What you're not staying to eat.

"No I gotta go," he showed her his quidditch play book. "Well I'm off, see you lot later." They all said bye, but before he left he winked at Angelina and she blushed. Only Alicia and Katie noticed this though, the boys were to busy stuffing their faces.

Still smiling at Angelina, Alicia looked down at her watch. "Come on we got Snape now." They all groaned and said goodbye to Katie. As they were getting up though Angelina thought she heard giggling. She looked around and noticed that it was a bunch of Ravenclaws. It was Fred, George and Lee's new fan club. All Angelina could do was smile.

"So did you tell her yet," whispered Lee.

"No, why do you keep bugging me about it," Fred whispered back.

"Sssshhh," someone said.

They were in History of Magic class, Professor Binns couldn't here them talking, but some people like to pay attention. Fred couldn't figure out why. Soon the words, "I think he's scared should up on a blank sheet of parchment signed 'George.' They all have this thing where they can send each other messages if they wanted to talk to each other on a charmed peace of parchment. George though of the idea he was going to sell it in the joke shop he and Fred were going to put up. Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Lee, Fred and George were all linked together in it.

"So are you going to tell her?" wrote George.

"Yeah at dinner you wanker, now stop hounding me about it."

George sent him a smiley face.

After class the boys headed up to the common room to get ready to go down for dinner. All the way there they heard groups of giggles. Fred could see girls staring at tem. Fred laughed to himself. Since when did he, George and, Lee get so popular with the Ravenclaw girls? When they reached the common room the three boys busted out laughing in unison.

"What the hell are you three laughing at?" It was Oliver.

"Oh nothing," said George still laughing.

"Oookaayyy," said Oliver looking at them like they lost their minds.

"Oh um Fred," said Oliver as he sat down. "Word in the halls is that you and Maureen Turner fancy each other."

Fred was the only one to stop laughing. "Wait a minute who knows about this."

"Everyone mate."

"Wow Fred don't you think you should do something about that, I mean you guys aren't a couple."

"So I guess Angelina's okay with you and Maureen right?"

Fred turned to look at Oliver to ask him why he would say that when Angelina, Katie and, Alicia came through the portrait hole.

"Hey guys what's up."Angelina spoke first.

"Tell her," George mouthed to Fred .

The girls were looking around when nobody said anything. "What's going on are you guys ready to walk down to dinner?" she looked around.

"Um Ang, I gotta talk to you." Fred pulled Angelina out of the portrait hole. He was dragging her down an empty hall before Angelina snatched her hand away from him. "Fred, what is it. Why are you acting like a mad man. I'm hungry and I wanna go to dinner."

"Oh me too I'm starved let's go."

"Wait one damn minute," she grabbed the back of his robes, "you've been wanting to tell me something all day what is it?"

He looked at her.

"Come on, it can't be as bad as the time you put Zonko's supper itching powder in my bed, second year."

"Ha, you were itching for two weeks straight. That was funny."

"Fred Weasley, I've never been so mad in my life." Angelina scowled and folded her arms. Fred thought she looked cute like that, but he quickly wiped the thought from his mind.

"Yeah but you got me back."

"I had to."

"Yeah you gave me Zonko's Word vomit stuff."

"I got someone to put the tablet in you're pumpkin juice since I was to busy itching."

"I got two weeks worth of detention for Filch because I called him a ugly balding git."

"It was as long as I was itching, we had us a good laugh afterwards though."

Fred looked off in the distance not looking at anything in particular and smiled. "Yeah we did." They were silent for a minute.

"So what did you want to talk to me about." Fred looked at her, she was smiling. 'She has a pretty smile,' thought Fred.

"Oh um well there's this girl from Ravenclaw."

"Maureen Turner,"said Angelina.

"How do you know about her?"

Angelina shurgged, "People talk Fred, you know as well as I do nothing stays secret in this school for long."

Fred wasn't looking at her.

"So you like her don't you?" Angelina's arms were still folded and Fred's hands were in his pockets.

"Yeah, I do," he still wasn't looking at her.

"So ask her out."

Fred looked up surprised. "Really so you don't care."

"No why would I."

"I don't know." Fred hugged her. "George, Lee and, the others thought you would."

"Well you can tell them to sod off. You think I want my bast mate to be unhappy."

Just then both of their stomachs growled. "Dinner," they said in unison and turned to walk to the Great Hall.

* * *

Later that night the girls were in the common room doing homework.

"So what did Fred wanna talk to you about."

Angelina laughed. "He wanted to know if I was okay with he and Maureen Turner dating."

"And are you?" Katie asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be." Angelina looked at them with a puzzled face.

Alicia just shrugged while getting up. "Hey you want me to take your stuff upstairs for you. I'm heading that way."

"Yeah I'm done." said Angelina. Alicia went upstairs.

"So Katie, are you and Lee...you know. I know you were with him this morning that's why he was so early to breakfast."

Katie smiled and nodded her headed. "But no I don't think so, I don't think he's interested in me like that. Plus I think I'm starting to fancy this Hufflepuff bloke, who I'll tell you about later." She looked over because she heared the boys coming down the stairs, George was walking with Alicia.

"Hey Katie."

"Hi Lee. How was your day."

"I've had better how about you."

"Oh it was good."

Lee sat in the chair across from Katie. George sat on the floor with Alicia next to him. Angelina sat in one of the little couches and Fred sat next to her. They were all in the back corner of the common roomthat Fred, George and Lee once burned up.

"So I asked her out." Fred was talking to Angelina.

"Really," Angelina tried to sound excited. "What did she say."

"What else Ang, she said 'of course Fred Weasley I'll be your girlfriend.'" He said in a mocked tone. Which made Angelina laugh.

They all sat in silence for a long time. Until Lee broke the silence.

"Hey guys remember when we blew up this part of the common room."

"And by "we" Lee Jordan you mean you, Georgie Porgie and, Fredster." Those were Katie's childhood nicknames for them. They all laughed and Lee stuck his tongue out at Katie. She returned the same gesture and they all laughed some more.

"You guys are idiots." said Alicia.

Soon they all started talking and laughing about what they remember together when they were younger. As they were doing this Angelina thought that this probably was going to be the last time in a long time that all of them were going to be sitting around goofing like this. While a single tear nobody noticed fell from her eye.


	6. In the end

* * *

"Fred! Fredrick darling come here." 

It was Maureen she and Fred had been dating for 4 1/2 weeks and he had to admit she was a good kisser and gorgeous, but she was just so damn annoying.

"You'd better go Fredrick," said Katie smirking, "you know how she gets when you're around us especially when Angie's around."

It was true Maureen had never come out and said it but she didn't like it when Fred was with his friends. She didn't like how he acted that was why she never wanted to hang out with them. Fred invited her to visit Hogsmeade with them on Halloween; it was a disaster to say the least. She ended up soaked and had a hole in the back of her robe. They broke up shortly after that, and then she took him back. Nobody knows why for sure but Katie thinks it's because he didn't seem too heartbroken over it and started to hang back out with Angelina. They were all in fifth year, except Katie. This was the year of OWL's and they've been busy with homework, this was the first weekend that they could relax since the teachers let up on homework a little. Well except Snape, but nobody really expected him to. Fred hasn't been spending time with them like he used to and even though he could be a prat Angelina had to admit, she missed him.

"Fred, come over here," Maureen said in an annoying sing song voice.

He sighed looked at Angelina who shrugged and said, "You'd better go."

Fred half smiled at her. "You guys go on without me, I'll catch up later."

Angelina said quietly, "You promise,"

"Promise"

She stared at him for a little when he turned to leave she was snapped out of her trance when Lee shouted behind her, "See ya later mate."

"Wow, Fred sure does look unhappy," said Katie.

"Fred?!" exclaimed George so excitedly it made Katie jump. "What about me, I'm his twin who he's lived with for 15 years and she's seen him more than I have."

"It's alright mate," said Lee putting a hand on George shoulder, "at least we still have each other. They both cried on Katie's shoulders

"Oh shut up," yelled Alicia and she smacked both of them on the back of their heads. Katie was doubled over laughing at the pair. "Good one Leesh."

"Now if you two would stop crying," She continued, "we can go."  
George and Lee looked grumpy but followed suite with Katie behind them still laughing.

They were headed down towards the quidditch pitch. It was a tradition to go down there on their first free weekend where they could all spend time together laying on the grass predicting the up coming year; but now Fred, never had 5 minutes to spend with his friends since Maureen came into the picture. This also coincidentally was where Fred and Angelina shared their first kiss and dumb George had took a picture; Fred ended up chasing George around the pitch. Then Angelina spotted Katie, Lee and, Alicia hiding in one of the rows of bleachers behind them and they ran too. Soon they were all running around chasing each other and got detention from McGonagall the next day for being out of bed after hours.

They all entered using the Gryffindor dressing room.  
"Can't wait till our first match, who it is, Slytherin right, we gotta win." said George.

"Gryffindor for the cup," added Lee.

They all made their way over to the middle of the pitch and lay down next to each other.

"So you think we'll really win it this year?" asked Alicia.

"What the cup? You guys have to, I mean," Lee sat up. "Everyone knows that you guys have the best team in seven years, they all know they just don't want to admit it."

"Yeah, we'll win provided nothing happens to Harry," added George.

Everyone laughed.

"Naw, we'll win, I know we will, why!?" yelled Angelina who took Lee's place in sitting up.

They all sat up and yelled, "Cause Gryffindor's the best."

"Who?"

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, go, go, Gryffindor!"

"Yeah we can do it." Angelina said to herself.

They all started talking about the new DADA teacher, and OWLS and who was going out with whom, and who liked or hated who.

"Well you guys it's starting to get dark and it's time for dinner we gotta go in," said Lee.

"No he said he's coming we can wait 15 more minutes," said Angelina.

"But Angelina, Sirius Black remember the teachers want us in," said Alicia.

Angelina started to open her mouth when…

"Hey guys!" it was Fred, and to Angelina's dismay she seen something or someone that made her stomach turn…Maureen. They were holding hands, and she had a look on her face that made it seem like she just got dune sucking a lemon.

Smiling Fred said, "I hope you guys don't mind, I brought Maureen with me."

Still nobody said anything. Katie and Alicia stood there with their arms crossed. George's mouth was hanging open and it was like a fly could fly in and out and he wouldn't notice; Lee was looking around nervously at everyone else; and Angelina looked as if Marcus Flint just knocked into her to take the quaffle and she wanted to get back at him. Fred was Flint, but instead of hitting Fred she stormed out of the pitch.

"Angelina," they all shouted after her. When she didn't turn around Katie and Alicia followed suite, but Angelina took out her wand still walking towards the castle and they stopped. She wasn't really about to jinks her friends, she was just mad. She headed straight to the common room without so much as a "hi" from anyone who spoke to her.

There wasn't anybody in there, she supposed because it was dinnertime. She sat on the couch but this wasn't the place she wanted to be, still fuming she left. She wanted to be in a place where she knew she wouldn't be bothered. The astronomy tower, she thought, nobody was there since they were all at dinner. She climbed up the stares starting to cool off. She was relieved when she saw nobody was up there. And she started thinking back on today looking at the stars just… thinking, she didn't know why but somehow looking at the starts calmed her down. Her family was falling apart; her parents are always away on business or arguing. Her sister is getting married this summer and her brother plays quidditch for the Chudley Cannons. So basically it was just Angelina. She thought about her life changing growing up, her friends… Fred. She was scanning the grounds when her eyes glanced over at the quidditch pitch where they had their first kiss this gave her a lump in her throat.

"Angelina?"

She knew who it was before she even turned around, even though she didn't want to see anybody, she was kind of glad to see him.

"Hey Oliver," he put his arm around her shoulder, they did a half hug.

"Talk to me, what's wrong?"

They leaned over the wall.

"No I don't want my problem to be your problem."

"Ang, come on you know you can talk to me I'm here for you."  
Angelina just stared out at the grounds for awhile. She smiled to herself.

"Did you know I was up here?"

"What! No, no I just came up here to uh, to get some fresh air."

"During dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry yet"

Angelina stared at him, she could tell when people are lying, but with him it was just so obvious.

"What!?"

Angelina just stared at him.

"Ok, ok stop with the eyes. Katie and Alicia asked me to come up here I guess they knew you'd be up here or something and thought I could get you to come down to dinner."

Angelina smiled to herself she knew what they were trying to do. They still thought she was hooked on Fred so they were trying to get her and Oliver together. She had let slip once that she fancied his smile, a tall muscular frame and gorgeous green eyes. Her stomach growled, she was hungry and didn't feel like talking anybody particularly Fred so she decided to talk to Oliver.

"Yeah," she said, "let's eat I'm starved."

* * *

At dinner everyone seemed to be enjoying their meal all around them except Fred Weasly. 

"Oy Fred," said Lee with a mouthful of potatoes.

"What is it mate you haven't even touched your food."

"You should feel bad for what you did today," said Katie harshly.

"I didn't do anything," Fred said defensively. "I came didn't I?"

"Oh yeah you came," said Alicia equally harsh, "with a certain Ravenclaw who shall not be named at this table."

"Alicia she's my girlfriend what am I supposed to do, tell her I don't want her to hang out with my friends because they hate her."

"Oh, we don't hate her Fred," said Katie a little less harshly.

"Yeah she's not that bad mate, she's…"

"Just not Angelina," chimmed in George for the first time at dinner.

Fred looked over at George. "Oh really, well in case you wankers haven't noticed Angelina and I are over for good, we both decided last year we weren't right for each other. I'm over her and she's over me got it."

He looked around at the four who seemed to be ignoring him; he kept looking at them until something caught his eyes. It was Angelina laughing with…

"Wood?!" he said out loud.

They finally looked up at him then at the door, she walked in with Oliver. They sat down next to Lee who was diagonal from Fred.

"What's going on Wood?" George asked.

"Nothing much Weasly, I just found Angelina and decided to join her for dinner."

"Oh that's nice of you," said Katie, who was next to Fred who seemed all of a sudden interested in his food. He didn't look up, but he looked at Katie from the corner of his eyes. Dinner wasn't very enjoyable for Fred, the whole time Angelina avoided his gaze whenever she looked at the others. Not wanting to seem like anything was wrong he finished his plate and after what seemed like hours he got up from the table and without saying a word to anybody he left.

* * *

For the next two weeks the castle seemed somewhat quieter, and even though it was between two people everybody knew the source of the problem. Fred and Angelina. Since they weren't talking, Fred was in a bad mood and didn't talk to Lee or George who were in a bad mood because Maureen was taking Fred away even more trying to cheer him up which wasn't working. Quidditch practice wasn't suffering so much, but you could defiantly feel tension. After practice one night Oliver didn't really know what to say. 

"Um…" he started, "what the hell is exactly going on with you guys."

Nobody spoke, he looked at them but they weren't looking at each other. Oliver then looked at Harry who shrugged.

"Ok well if nobody wants to talk then, uh, good practice remember we're playing Slytherin in three weeks and I expect nothing then less than 100, no 110 percent." He looked at all of them they weren't really paying much attention.

"Alright bring it in, Gryffindor on three, 1,2,3…"

"Gryffindor!" they shouted.

Later in the common room...

"Ang, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um yeah Oliver, but I gotta finish my Astronomy essay…"

"Yeah I know you got tons of homework it won't take long" said quickly he stuck out his hand, "come on."

Angelina got up and put on her sweatshirt took his hand and they both walked out the portrait hole. They walked down the stairs holding hands not noticing the stares from others. When they got to the first floor they let go of each others hands.

"So what's up Oliver," when they stopped he didn't say anything at first, "it's you, I wanna talk about you."

Angelina cocked an eyebrow at him, "What about me?"

"Well your walking around here looking like your ready to snap on anybody who says two words to you. I know you don't like to talk about things that are bothering you but I wanna talk, I care about you and I…" he paused then smiled at her. "I don't want you to spend all day screwing up that pretty face." He touched her chin with his hand. She blushed, trying to hide her smile.

"Come on," he pulled her into an empty classroom and sat her on the desk while he stood up. "Tell me what's going on with you and Fred."

Angelina looked at him not smiling.

"It's nothing, it's just he thinks the world revolves around him and his girlfriend. I just wanna knock the blond out of her head, she's all wrong for him."

"Hm," said Oliver folding his arms, "it sounds like somebody's still crushing…"

"Who me?! No way, you're crazy Oliver, crazy I'm way over him."

"Are you really?"

"Yeah, duh."

"Ok," he threw his hands up in the air, he smiled at her and walked to the door.

"Oliver," she got of the desk.

"Hm," he stopped and turned around.

She didn't know what made her do it but the next thing she knew was that she had him pressed up against the wall kissing him. The next few minutes went by kind of blurry for Angelina finally she pulled away with Oliver's hands on her hips.

"Wow," he said "if I knew that you were that good of a kisser I would have tried to kiss you first instead of the other way around."

"I was that good," Angelina smiled.

"Yeah, I feel like doing anything you want me to."

"Is that so, I gotta go try my kisses elsewhere," she made for the door, but Oliver grabbed her hand, and pulled her back towards him and he kissed her again. He let go of her she stared at him and walked out the door. Angelina felt like she floated up to the Gryffindor tower. She immediately realized she couldn't walk in there like that. With a big grin on her face Alicia and Katie would know something had happened. So she walked in the just as she left. AS soon as she sat down though they knew something was up.

"So what happened?" asked Katie excitedly.

"What do you mean?" she asked casually her face way in her Astronomy homework.

"With you and Oliver," Alicia asked excitedly.

"We were told you guys went into an empty classroom."

Angelina shook her head, "damn, people can gossip," she thought.

"Nothing we talked," she tried to hide the smile on her face.

"What was that," Katie yelled.

"Sshhhh, keep your voice down. What are you talking about?" said Angelina said whispering.

"That little smirk," said Katie.

"What are you talking about," she said trying to hide her smile again.

"See right there."

Angelina looked at Alicia then ran upstairs with the two of them chasing after her.

"So what happened?"

"We kissed," her back was still facing them. She turned around. The girls squealed and they all hugged.

"What's going on?" Kiri asked.

"Angelina and Oliver kissed!" Alicia blurted out.

"What!" Kiri's mouth was open, "Wow way to get over Fred," she smiled and went to her bed.

"Yeah Oliver's hot," Zoe came out drying her hair with her wand.

"Oh great now everyone knows," said an irritated Angelina.

"Knows what," walked in Melanie.

"Angelina kissed Oliver Wood," blurted out Zoe.

"Well now everyone knows," Katie smiled.

"Wow what a way to get back at Fred. Snogging one of the most popular guys in school and he's a quidditch captain."

"Wait, wait who said anything about Fred. I kissed Oliver because I wanted to it has nothing to do with Fred Weasley in anyway."

They all smiled.

"We were hoping you said that," said Alicia and they all squealed again in excitement.

"Hold on," Angelina shouted over them, "what are you all talking about."

"Ang, we knew you liked Oliver all you needed was a push to go for him and it worked."

"What worked?"

"Don't get mad, k?" Said Alicia, "we told Mel to ask Oliver if he didn't mind talking to you because Katie noticed you not performing your best at practice today."

"What!!"

"It worked didn't it? He talked to you didn't he, and you kissed."

"Angelina, he was probably gonna talk to you anyway we just pushed it on."

Angelina stood there and looked like she was shocked.

"Look, you kissed one of the most popular guys in school; I don't know why we have to keep telling you that. Why are you trippin'?" Melanie liked using America slang; her sister went to college over there. It sort of caught on to the whole school. Except for the stuck up Ravenclaw girls who thought they were so much better then everyone else.

"Well, whatever it is Oliver and I are friends, that's it and this doesn't leave this room, got it."

She put on her PJ's thinking about that kiss she shared with Oliver and thought to herself as she climbed into bed. Yeah I want to be friends, but what if I want more does he?

* * *

"Why don't you just break up with her?" asked Lee in their dormitory getting ready for bed. 

"No," said an angered Fred none of this is her fault.

"Uh, bro, if you look at it, it really is."

"Yeah this girl is changing you and for some reason you can't see that."

"What are you talking about Lee?"

"Fred, wake up! I didn't say anything because I didn't know how without making you mad, but she's evil dude."

"What," he turned around and looked at George.

"Seriously dude, she is. I mean we hardly see you anymore and you're always in a bad mood. This isn't like you."

"No it's just with this whole thing with Angelina, not talking to her…"

"Because of Maureen!" chimmed in Lee.

"Do you still not see it?" Angelina is your friend she's part of you and without part of yourself your not you anymore mate."

Fred sat up in his bed. "So what should I do break up with Maureen."

George and Lee shrugged.

"I'm not telling you to do anything; I'm just calling it like I see it. Whatever you decide to do is on you."

Fred simply started at Lee who closed the hangings on his bed. Since when did Lee get so smart? But Fred knew what he had to do either break up with Maureen or risk losing one of the best friends he ever had.

Fred got up early the next morning he couldn't shake the feeling he had the best dream ever. With stars and something smelling of strawberry and apples; he got dressed and went to the common room. He got knocked out his trance when he heard foot step coming down the stairs.

"What are you doin up so early," said a yawning Alicia.

"Nothing," said Fred starting into the dying fire, "just thinking."

"About what?"

Fred stared.

"Maureen… Angelina?"

Fred still just stared then said, "What am I gonna do?"

"What are you gonna do about what?"

"Huh?" Fred's head turned to her "haven't you been here these past couple months."

"Hey, I'm just trying to get you to say what you mean. I'm on your side you and Angie you guys are my best mates whatever happens."

Fred put his face in his hands.

"Just talk to Angie this whole thing will be resolved if you do."

Fred nodded with his hands still on his face.

"I'm going back to bed," said Alicia, "see you at breakfast."

"K," said Fred sitting on the couch.

"When he heard the door close upstairs he got up and walked towards the Great Hall for some breakfast. He didn't know if breakfast even started this early, but he went there anyway. He walked in and saw some people were in there eating among those were Hermione.

"Good morning, Fred?"

"Yeah, why are you up so early?"

"Library, you?"

"Can't sleep anymore."

"Oh, because of Angelina?"

"Damn, does everybody know?" he grabbed a bagel.

"Pretty much yeah."

"Great."

She snickered, "So what are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do," he saw Maureen walking in and got up. "Maureen…"

She had a big smile on her face, "Hi, Fredrick."

"Uh, can I talk to you for a second, alone," looking at her group of friends.

"Ok, but Fred whatever you say, you can say it in front of my friends."

"Alright," Fred said slowly. "Uh we need to break up."

"What," Maureen said sharply.

"Fred stared at he confused the he started again, "We need…"

Until Maureen pulled him out of the Great Hall.

"Maureen," he began to say and slid her hands off his arm. "Maureen, look… I've given a lot of thought to this and you're great and all but I can't be me anymore enough is enough. I can't pull pranks anymore I'm grumpy all the time and I can't hang with my friends anymore."

"Fred what about the other day with Jack, Tyler, Michelle, Elizabeth…"

"No," he interrupted, "those are your friends."

"Well," she was thinking, "what about the time when we went to the quidditch pitch, George, Lee, Katie and I think her name is Alicia. We walked back to the castle with them which was like three weeks ago, and plus you're forgetting somebody."

"Oh her."

"Her?"

"Angelina, Fredrick." She said loudly. "You're breaking up with me to be with her aren't you?"

"What?! No! Look, we just can't be together anymore, you're way too controlling. With you it's your way or no way, I can't take in anymore. And you call me Fredrick, my mother calls me that."

"You know what, fine, we're through then, Fred," she pushed him and walked away.

Fred stood there with his hands in his robes.

"Oy, Fred!" it was Lee, "what's up, you weren't in bed when we got up."

"I did it," he smiled, "we broke up."

George smiled too. "It's for the best Gred."

"Yeah, now we can focus on Weasley's Wizards Wheeze!" exclaimed Lee.

They all went into mad fits of laughter.

"What are you three laughing at?" said Alicia.

She was with Katie and Angelina heading to the Great Hall.

"Lee just named our joke shop," said George still laughing.

"Joke shop?" said Katie.

"Yeah come on we'll tell you all about it."

"Uh, Ang… Ang, can I talk to you for a second?"

She glared at him, "What is it Fred?" She folded her arms.

"Uh, I broke up with Maureen."

"So what."

Did I hear right? Fred thought to himself. Did she just say so?

"Did you just say so?"

"Yeah I did, so what?"

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"Oh my, gosh, you don't get it Fred."

"What! I thought that's what you wanted."

"See that's what you thought, but you don't know."

"Well how about you tell me Angelina," his temperature rising.

"Never mind," he grabbed her arm before she tried to walk away.

"You can't keep doing this you know, walking away when you're mad, and ignoring me like this. What is it damn it!"

"That is enough, Miss Johnson, Mr. Weasley! I will not have you shouting at each other in this hallway you are making a scene we hear you all the way in the Great Hall. Please take your discussion elsewhere or it will be detention for both of you," said a very angered Professor McGonagall.

They glared at each other then Angelina went into the Great Hall and Fred went the opposite way. When she arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast she was so mad she slammed her books on the table which shook.

"Whoa, what's up Ang," said Katie.

She grabbed a bagel and started buttering it. "It's that good for nothing Weasley."

"Hey," said a harassed looking George.

"Hush George she's mad, she doesn't mean it."

"Oh, don't I, I can't believe it. He's so selfish just because he broke up with her he thinks I'll come crawling back just like that. No, sir, not me."

The whole Gryffindor table was staring at her before she ate her eggs she looked up at everyone. "What!!" They all went back to what they were doing.

"Um Ang, I thought that's what you wanted. Now he did it you're mad at him."

Angelina put down her fork and sighed.

"It is what I wanted, but I wanted it to be, because he missed me, missed spending time with me as friends of course," she added on quickly seeing their expressions.

"Ang, he does miss you, and he wants to be friends again. It's been driving him crazy, we should know," said George.

"Really," she felt bad now.

"Yeah, talk to him."

"You know in the end you guys will always be together," commented Alicia.

Angelina gave her a strange look.

"I mean as friends" she quickly tried to cover it up.

She was silent for a while, "yeah, I'll talk to him. I'm sorry everybody," she yelled up and down the table. Some replied saying "it's alright Ang," others just nodded. They were to scared to say anything.

After breakfast, Angelina went on to try and talk to Fred all day, but he just simply ignored her. She even tried to secret message him. That didn't work either he ignored it. After several failed attempts she finally spotted him playing chess with Ron. She decided it was now or never.

"Fredrick Anthony Weasley." She pushed him.

"Hey," Ron started but she scowled at him and shut him up. Harry laughed and took Fred's place where he was sitting before Angelina pushed him and continued his game.

"Fred, what the hell is your problem, I've been trying to talk to you all day and you've just been ignoring me like I'm not here."

"Angelina," Fred yelled back, "I've been trying to talk to you for three weeks and now you just expect me to drop everything I'm doing for you when you wouldn't give me the time of day before now."

The common room was dead silent.

"I'm with that girl like you want me to be, then you're not happy. Then I break up with her and you're still not happy. Tell me what you want from me.

She stared at him everyone in the common room had their attention on them, nobody spoke a word.

"I want you to be happy Fred that's all I want right now," she said quieter, not yelling anymore.

Fred stared at her. "Fine," he said. He turned his back toward her looking as if he took something out of his front jacket pocket. There were some gasps and then Fred turned around back to Angelina with something in his hand and got down on one knee.

"Fred…" Angelina said slowly, her face was screwed up in confusion.

"Angelina Desiree Johnson. Will you be my best mate again?"

Angelina could do nothing but laugh. Fred had a ring, but it was a candy ring with Angelina favorite flavor, strawberry. She put her hands in her face laughing, "Fred Weasley you're so stupid."

"Yeah I know, what do you say then?"

"Of course."

The common room burst out in applause. There were whistles, people whooping and hollering happy that things were finally right with them. He put the ring on her finger laughing too and they hugged. Suddenly to Angelina the world seemed right again. For now anyway.


	7. Miscommunications

"Alright all of you there's nothing more to see," said George clearing everybody out

"Alright all of you there's nothing more to see," said George clearing everybody out. Angelina and Fred stood looking at each other chuckling a bit.

"So now what?" she asked smiling.

Fred shrugged.

"Hm, well I got to go finish my charms essay."

"Why?"

"Cuz it's due tomorrow dummy," she answered back.

"Crap seriously, that's probably what George was talking about earlier," he was scratching his head. "Will you help me?"

"Sure." she took his hand and went upstairs.

* * *

During the days school was back to normal, Fred, George and Lee were up to their usual jokes and gags. The whole school seemed somewhat in a better mood despite the threat of Sirius Black. But on the other hand it seemed that the Ravenclaw girls were bitterer to the Gryffindor girls. It seemed as if they were blaming the breakup on Angelina.

"What's their problem?" said an annoyed Katie. "It's not like we broke up with Maureen."

"I know, I'm getting tired of it," said and irritated Alicia. "Hey Angelina," as they met up with her for breakfast in the Great Hall, "there goes the "I hate Angelina squad." She laughed.

"It's good to know I'm being admired."

"Anyways," said Katie moving on "have you talked to Oliver since the incident".

"No, he's been ignoring me."

"Have you tried talking to him," Alicia asked.

"I don't know how to approach him. I'll feel all awkward, what do you say to someone who refuses to talk to you after you had an amazing kiss."

"It was really that good."

"It wasn't bad."

"Maybe you're a bad kisser." Katie chuckled.

"Hey," they stopped. "I am not a bad kisser make no mistake Miss Bell."

They walked into the Great Hall and saw the two Weasleys and Lee sitting eating with their heads together doing some kind of planning.

"Good morning my fair ladies," said a very cheery Lee with George and Fred on either side of him.

"What's up with you, Lee you're all extra happy, we have potions this morning." said Alicia.

"Oh it's nothing; I'm jus happy to see your beautiful faces this morning."

"Wow Lee you're such a smooth talker," Katie replied sarcastically.

He grinned at her, "Well I'm happy to see you anyway Kates," he lowered his voice so that no one else in range could here. Katie blushed.

"We're just working on some ideas for our joke shop," said Fred

"Yeah, now that Fred's a free man we can finally work on it."

"Good morning my fellow Gryfindor quidditch players," it was Oliver "practice tonight 5:00 don't be late please, Fred and George no detention tonight right."

"Oliver mate we've been on our best behavior, we wouldn't dream of trying to disappoint you," said George. They all laughed.

"Yeah well I'll be happy when we win the cup. So 5 and I'll see you guys later. Potter there you are, practice at 5."

"Alright Wood."

"See you guys."

They all took turns saying bye and as he left he made eye contact with Angelina and mouthed "later" to her.

Practice that night wasn't that intense and everybody seemed to be doing a good job since they've been winning all their matches, and yet Oliver gave them another long drawn out speech until it was Alicia that reminded them that half the team had to study since it was their year of OWLS.

"Right sorry about that, you guys can go. Um practice is cancelled tomorrow, but..." he stressed the but, "I'm just giving you a little break to do HW."

They all got were leaving the locker room, "Johnson can I speak to you for a minute."

Alicia and Katie overheard and gave her a thumbs up, Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Look I know I haven't talked to you since we kissed," they walked up to the castle brooms over there shoulders. "But I know you're busy with OWLS, friends, and your sisters wedding, but Saturday would you want to go to Hogsmeade with me."

They were inside the castle now standing on the bottom step.

"Sure sounds great."

"Good, um you, um we can meet me out front and we'll go from their."

"Alright then." they stood for a moment.

"So did you eat? I'm heading down to the Great Hall."

Um no I'm good I want to take a decent shower, I'll see ya later."

"K. Bye."

"Angelina walked up to the common room. As she did, she noticed a group of Ravenclaws standing around. Gossiping about, ew...Fred Weasley. She bent down and pretended to tie her shoelace.

"Did you see him smile at me today?"  
"OOO I nearly fainted."  
"You should ask him out... he's so dreamy."

Angelina snorted while she was still pretending to tie her shoe. They looked over in her direction and with their noses in the air they walked down the stairs. Angelina laughed all the way up to the common room. She never heard  
anyone refer to Fred as dreamy.

"What's so funny Johnson," Fred asked.

"Oh Fred Weasley is so handsome, and dreamy, the love of my life." she was acting like the group of Ravenclaw girls.

"Wow Ang, I didn't realize you felt that way."

Lee and George laughed.

"Whatever, don't flatter yourself Weasley, It was your fan club."

"Hm? Fan club?"

"Please don't act like you don't know... I'm going to go take a shower."

"Yes please!!" shouted Lee after her.

"Shut up you wanker." she flipped him of before she went upstairs.

* * *

"So you guys got any plans for Saturday. I mean like going to Hogmeade." George asked at breakfast the next morning.

"No, I'm free."  
"Me too."  
"Schedules clear."  
"What about you Ang," George asked.

She opened her mouth, when the mail came.

"Finally," a big grey bird flew down in front of Lee. "My tarantula's been sick, I finally got the potion for her."

"I can't believe you still have the thing Lee." Alicia sneered.

"Oh yea" he lowered his voice. "It's great for scared Ron."

The three boys laughed very loudly, which caused everybody at the table to look at them. They liked drawing attention to themselves.

"So can you guys make it to my sister wedding this spring, just got the invitation and I need to RSVP you." she waved it.

"Yeah I should be." said Katie.

"Me too." answered Alicia.

"Count the three of us in as well," George motioned to him Fred and Lee.

"Great I can't do this alone; the preparation is going to be horrible enough as it is."

"How so?"

"My sister is marrying this really arrogant and annoying guy who is like some kind of royalty in Egypt. My parents love him of course because despite his riches he made a name for himself at the Ministry of Magic the Egyptian branch. He's like under the ambassador or something.  
Anyway we're going for Christmas... it's going to be hell for sure.

"Wow... like your family needs anymore money..."

"Lee," snapped Katie.

"Sorry."

"Um, right anyway. We'd better get to Lupin's." said Alicia.

They all said by to Katie.

"So what are you boys gonna do about your fan club?" asked Angelina.

"What do you mean," said George.

"Over there," she pointed.

There were three Hufflepuffs looking at the boys with there head together giggling behind there books.

"They're daft," Alicia nudged, "wave," she whispered.

They all waved slightly which sent the girls into mad fits of laughter and they walked the opposite way. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"So..." finished Alicia sounding slightly irritated.

"I don't know. We really don't have time for girls right now with our joke shop and all." said George.

"Freddy does though right," said Angelina.

"Huh, Ang... Ang." he tried to catch up with her but he couldn't she had already entered the classroom and Prof. Lupin was in front waiting for everyone to take there seats. This was their favorite class so he wouldn't try to get Angelina's attention because she would tell him off. So he would wait patiently until class was over. Finally class ended, he darted out to meet her at the door.

"Angelina!"

"Oh, what's up Fred." she smiled to herself; she knew she struck a nerve with him earlier.

"What's up?! Could you be so kind and to tell me what you meant by that little side comment you made earlier today."

She sighed, "I'm just a little confused that you said you didn't have time for girls... you know things don't stay secretive in this castle for long Fredrick... who is Veronica?

"Oh," he bit his lip. Angelina though it was kind of cute. "um, just some girl that fancies me, we walk around the grounds every now and then."

They started walking, "Your girlfriend?"

"Um not really but, I just don't want to go through what I went through with Maureen ya know, that's why I don't want a girlfriend."

"Yeah I know and you resort to kissing a bunch of girls in the process," Fred laughed at this, "but why did you try and hide it from me. I thought we we're mates?"

"We are but..." he stopped walking "Wait a minute what about Wood?"

"Uh," she started walking again.

"Wait! Angelina I'm not letting you go until you tell me." he grabbed her arm it wasn't hard, but it was enough to let her know he meant business. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" she wasn't looking at him.

"You're going to Hogsmeade with him aren't you?"

"Well yes if you must know."

"Yes I must know!!"

"How did you hear about that anyway?"

He smiled and shrugged. "Nothing stays secret long in this castle I guess."

She punched him lightly in his arm "Oh, well yeah he invited me, but it's not a date" she quickly confessed.

"Ang, Ang," he interrupted, "It's ok, I'm ok with it. You and Oliver are friends; more importantly you and I are friends. So even if you were to date him or any other guy I'm cool with it; as long as I approve of the wanker."

She laughed at this. "You're wonderful Fred, Thanks.

He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked like that to the next class. Not without the stares from the surrounding girls of course.

* * *

"Boy do you have a hate club." said Alicia later that day in study hall.

"What?"

"Its true." whispered Zoë. "I heard that girls are like banning together to like defeat you or something, I think its flattering." she  
laughed.

"Whatever Zo, it's not like that," spoke up Melanie. "They just want to be in Fred good graces like you are... haters."

"Uh right and I guess that American for them not liking Ang" asked Alicia.

"Something like that."

"Well whatever, they can do what they see fit to get Fred. Once they see me with Oliver at Hogsmeade then all suspicions about Fred and I will be put to rest."

"Or it'll give them all the more reason to hate you... two Quidittch players, good looking ones at that. I"m not going to lie," Zoe added, "The boys aren't that bad to look at. I mean I'm not looking but if I was I'd probably hate you too Ang." she winked at her got up and left.

"Zo is so weird." Melanie got up and left too.

"So now what, I mean do I keep talking to Fred. I don't want people getting the wrong idea about us. That we are a couple."

"Well..." Alicia started to say but was interrupted by Snape.

"Miss Johnson, Miss Spinnet I hope that whatever you have to say is so important that it will have lost 5 points from Gryffindor. Now I know that your potion scores are not good enough for you to be goofing off now quiet."

"Prat," Angelina mouthed as he walked away. Alicia smiled and they got back to work.

* * *

"So what plans do we have for Hogsmeade this Saturday?"

The boys were in the common room playing exploding snaps.

"I don't know Angelina's got a date with Oliver, so I thought I'd ask Veronica to join me."

"Seriously?" asked George who stopped dealing.

"I thought you said it wasn't a date?" said Lee.

"She says it's not but I don't know. Alicia and Katie are all excited about it, that's how I heard. They were talking on the stairs."

"Wow... So I guess we're all doing our own thing."

"No," spoke up George. "We gotta keep the group together."

"George what are you going on about? Alicia and the girls appeared from upstairs.

He stood up, "We are not splitting up for Hogsmeade. I know she's going out with Oliver." he pointed at Angelina.

"Whoa, whoa, I am not going out with Wood." she walked over to where they were.

"Well you're going to Hogsmeade with him."

"George, lower your voice, and who told you that. Wait never mind, Fred, who told you by the way?"

"Uh good news travels fast," he looked over at Katie and Alicia.

"We didn't tell him," they said in unison.

"You broads talk so loud; I'm surprised the whole school doesn't know."

"Well they should know now with George's loud mouth screaming it across the common room," Katie argued back.

"Wait stop sit down," Angelina came between Fred and Katie.

"First off Fred, my friends are not broads, and George and Lee stop laughing."

They were behind Fred laughing.

"Ang, I'm trying to figure out why you didn't just tell us," Lee asked, "You know we'd want to go to a trip to Hogsmeades together sometime this year. Since Fred keeps screwing up everything."

"Hey, I can't help it if beautiful young women, enjoy having me around."

"Well young anyway," Alicia snickered.

Angelina smiled sitting down on one of the near by chairs, "I don't know, I didn't want to make a big deal about it and plus you'd probably poke fun."

"Well duh, and you robbed us of that pleasure, but we aren't now. It's more fun when you don't see it coming." said lee looking at his hand of cards.

George laughed. "That's true." He winked an Angelina.

"You guys wanna go to dinner, I'm starved." said Alicia.

"Yeah let's eat." said George.

"Anyways to get off Angelina," said Alicia walking out of the portrait hole. "Lee, I hear that you're fancying some Ravenclaw 4th year. A Gryffindor 4th year doesn't cut if for you." She nudged Katie.  
"Alicia shut the hell up."

They all laughed.

"Naw, Kates will always capture my heart. She's just turned me down and I'm healing."  
"Healing, no shagging, right Lee"

"When Kates is ready she'll let me know."

"Hello, I'm right here." she pushed past Lee and Alicia. Lee went after her calling her name.

They all knew that, it wasn't a matter of Katie rejecting Lee. Lee wasn't ready to date seriously yet. He wasn't ready. So instead of Katie letting Lee know, it was more Lee letting Katie know. He told Angelina when it comes down to it he would pick Katie but he wasn't looking for anything serious right now. Katie thinks he's messing with her head.

"Alicia has a big mouth," Fred whispered. Angelina chuckled slightly. It was true Alicia was outspoken, which was great sometimes because it was easy for her to say what she felt but sometimes she really needed to stick her foot in her mouth. They all sat down at the table for dinner pretty much in silence. Not wanting to strike a nerve with anyone again this evening.

* * *

"Ang, do you know what you're gonna wear?"

"Huh? What?"

It was the morning her Hogsmeade trip with Oliver Wood.

"No I was just going to throw something on."

"Um... no you need to look cute." said Melanie.

"Here, wear this." Zoë was going through her closet.

"You have all this cute stuff; you just gotta know how to wear it."

"Why do I need to look cute for Wood?"

"Because he is one of the cutest guys in school and if he doesn't ask you out officially there will be other guys looking. So here go in the bathroom and try this on."

She held it up while Zoë pushed her in the bathroom. She came out, the girls where whistling. What she was wearing was a cut-off jean miniskirt with black tights and dark blue boots with a dark blue stretchy sweater that was off her shoulders a little bit. It was November so it wasn't hot anymore but it wasn't cold yet except at night. So the days were perfect weather for sweaters.

"See Ang that is so cute, it's not trashy like a lot of the girls around here, and it still looks cute, then you could put your hair up in a simple ponytail. Good Job Zoë." said Alicia.

"Ok Gryffindors if you're going to Hogsmeade over here please. If you haven't turned in your forms yet I'll take them up here." said Prof. McGonagall.

"Ron, where's Harry?" asked George walking to Hogsmeade.

"Oh, he still couldn't get is slip signed."

"Oh, that's too bad, we have to bring him some treats from Honeydukes," said Alicia "Hey wait up," her and Katie were chasing after the boys. "We never established what we we're gonna do today."

"We kindda we're going to go or separate ways, since Angelina's off with Wood somewhere" said Fred.

"No she's not," Angelina spoke up.

"What, Ang," he gave her a half hug. "I didn't see you there."

"I know, you're lucky you didn't say anything bad about me."

"Never Ang, never," he winked. "Uh Longbottom mate, can I have a word?"

"So talking about our previous conversation, what are we going to do today," said Alicia.

"Well we figured since Angelina had a date we'd do our own thing," replied George.

"Whatever stupid," she shoved him. "It was not a date Wood just wanted to hang out."

"That's why you got all beautified?"

"George shut up," laughed Alicia "that's not even a word."

He smiled and put his arm around her.

"What happened to him anyway?" asked Lee.

"What else, Quidditch."

"He's making plays on the weekend when he's been doing it non stop since school started?" Fred joined the group again. "What a loser, then standing you up."

"Double loser," added Katie.

"Exactly."

"Well let's go the Three Broomsticks for some butter beer or something then we can make our way to Honeydukes," said Lee.

They went inside, "you girls find a table the drinks are on us."

"Aw how sweet."

"Yeah, tell your friends about me," replied Fred.

"Why does he do that?" asked Angelina sitting down.

"I don't know," said Alicia scratching her chin, "he thinks he's the best thing since self stirring cauldrons."

They laughed and Angelina notice Katie had her eye on a certain someone.

"Kates, Kates, Katie!"

"Oh, Ang, ha ha. What is it?"

"Can you be more obvious?"

"Yeah."

"What are you guys talking about," She looked nervously at Alicia and Angelina.

"What are we talking about; it looks like you are crushing a little too hard on Mr. Jordan over there." Angelina pointed at Lee.

"No, that's crazy... no me and Lee are friends we talked about it and we are just friends."

"Mmmmhhmm, we'll see how long that last. We'll find you guys snogging around the common room soon."

"Yeah you guys need to be together if Lee would stop acting so childish," Alicia stared daggers at Lee.

"Well ssshhh here they come."

"What are you guys talking about?" said George giving a butter beer to Alicia.

"Oh nothing," she said. "Thanks George," she took the butter beer.

"Here you go Katie."

"Thanks Lee." Angelina kicked Katies foot under the table.

"Angel I got yours."

"Thanks."

"So Ang," George said after taking a sip of his drink. "What's going to happen with Captain Wood."

She chocked on her butter beer "Are we still on that?" she said.

"Yeah we are. Why aren't you with Mr. Hunk of the year?"

"Well, I'd hardly call him that." she said.

"What would you call him then?"

"He's merely one of them," laughed Alicia speaking for Angelina.

The rest of the girls laughed too.

"Oh my gosh, what about Diggory, the Hufflepuff Seeker," Katie said this very excitedly.

"Oh yes!"

"Really Angelina?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Why Fred," she said slyly. "Are you jealous?"

"What?! Please Ang, ha jealous, right. I didn't know you went for brawn instead of brians." he snorted then sipped his butter beer.

"Well you shouldn't be too surprised, I dated you for four months last year didn't I? Even thought the brawn isn't even all there."

Everybody laughed including Fred, "Ok ok I get it. I'll shut up."

They were there for about a half hour until there was a loud knocking on the window.

"FRED WEASLEY!" It was Veronica.

"Uh oh Fred," pointed George.

They all looked at the window; she came in with two other girls.

"Um Veronica hi," he shot up out of his seat.

"Don't "Hi" me Fred, what are you doing? You were supposed meet me at Madame Putifoots for tea, but that boy Longbotlle told me you were sick. What's going on Fred."

"Oh um, it's Longbottom, but um I felt better," he was talking low. "Veronica, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" They were all staring at them. She turned on her heels and went outside Fred following.

"Uh what was that about," asked Katie.

They all had looks of confusion.

"I don't know but let's go to Honeydukes. I think we're done here."

"Yeah let's go," Alicia agreed.

"Come on I wanna hear what's going on outside," George got up motioning towards Fred and Veronica.

"Veronica believe me," Fred took her hand. "We'll meet up later yea, after the dinner."

"Alright Fred, later," she kissed him and walked away collecting her friends.

Fred walked over to them pushing his hair up out of his face, he bit his bottom lip. Angelina now noticed he did this often, and it seems like when ever he's guilty.

"Man brother aren't you in some deep shit."

"So Fred what were you doing, I mean you stood her up, how lame," said Katie.

"She wanted to go to Madame Putifoots Cafe!! You heard her."

"Fred she's your girlfriend, sometimes you have to bend for your girlfriend," said Alicia.

"Come on you've seen that place, she's trying to torture me."

The boys laughed.

"Ugh, can't believe you guys."

Seeing Angelina expresion, "Aw Angelina come here. You know you're still my girl." he teased wrapping his arm around her.

"Weasley please," she put her hand up to stop him and walked away Alicia and Katie followed her.

"Man, aren't you having the luck today?"

"Shut up Lee," he said.

"Angelina," she ignored him, "here we go again." He went after her.

"Angelina Johnson," he got in her face, she stopped.

Alicia and Katie new that was their cue to go and followed Lee and George into Honeydukes.

"What's wrong now?" he was mad too.

"She's your girlfriend Fred?"

"Yeah she kind of is."

"And you didn't tell me."

"It just slipped my mind."

"How?" she looked confused.

"I don't know, I figured that I might as well."

Her arms were folded.

"Angel, stop," he grabbed her arms, "come on please, I hate when you're mad at me."

"Fred," she sighed, "It's fine, I'm not mad," she waved her hand like she was trying to forget.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm cool."

"K," he said unsure, but he put his arms around her, "You look really cute today."

Wow took him long enough she thought. They continued walking to Honeydukes.

"I meant to tell you earlier but we haven't been alone."

"Thanks Fred."

"I don't think you believe me," he turned her to face him, "I'm so serious guys have been eyeing you all day. Looks like I'm going to have to keep you under wraps."

"Ha! You can try Weasley."

They walked into Honeydukes.

"So everything ok?" Katie asked.

"Oh yea, we're better now." She glanced over at Fred he was talking to some girl smiling.

"So mate you patched everything up with Angelina?" George asked sampling the candy.

Fred didn't say anything he was more fixated on what just happened with Angelina. He was shocked at the seriousness in his voice when he told her she looked good. He decided not to worry about it. He and Angelina were really only friends and tried the boyfriend girlfriend thing already. They fought a lot. Fred was woken up out of his trance by to his dismay Oliver Wood.

"What's going on mates?"

"Wood, I thought you weren't coming," said George.

"I wasn't then I realized there was something, or rather someone that I had to see." He walked over to Angelina and conjured up a pink rose. Angelina loves colorful roses Fred thought. Even though pink wasn't her favorite color. She must have forgiven him she took the rose and hugged him. And for the first time Fred felt a strange twinge in the pit of his stomach and suddenly didn't feel like candy anymore. It was a feeling he was never going to admit.


	8. You're not making this easy

It was the beginning of December everyone was excited about Christmas, everyone except Angelina that is.

"Ang, come on smile it's almost Winter Break," said Oliver at breakfast one Saturday morning.

"Well you're in a better mood, ever since that game with Hufflepuff you've been looking like you're on the brink of suicide or something."

"I've just come to my senses; the whole of Gryffindor is looking to me to win the cup..."

"Hello, you have six other players let us take some of the burden. You need to relax ok, we're still in the running and we are with out a doubt going to win the cup."

"Hm, yea you're right. So... what do you want for Christmas?"

"Oh Oliver, I don't care, is that why you woke me up early. To ask me what I want for Christmas."

"Come on Ang, you know we don't spend enough time together; between quidditch, you OWL's, my NEWT's, your sisters wedding and friends. We only see each other about 3 hours total a day."

"Is that why we can't be a couple Oliver?"

Angelina and Oliver have been seeing each other for a few weeks, but they weren't officially a couple yet which was driving Angelina crazy. She really liked Oliver, but the thing is he was just as busy as she was and it was hard to actually be together. Also, he was distant in some ways.

"Ang," he started to say but was soon interrupted.

"Hey Angelina, Oliver." The Great Hall was starting to fill up, Alicia and Katie sat next to Angelina.

"Hey," they both said in unison.

"Angie, Oliver," said George, "how's the cutest couple in school?"

Fred was behind George who snorted, everyone looked over at him.

"Sorry," he said as he sat, "I think I'm getting a cold."

"Uh right," said Katie, "um, where's Lee?"

"Last I saw he was chasing some broad up on the third floor," said Fred filling up his plate with eggs.

"Really?!" said Katie, she grabbed her stuff and got up.

"Wait, aren't you gonna finish eating," Alicia grabber her arm to try and stop her.

No I got food, and if not I'll get George and Fred to get me something from the kitchens," with that she left.

"Fred, that was really insensitive of you, you know she likes Lee," Alicia hissed.

"She should know, so she won't be surprised."

"What the hell has got your wand in a knot?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing Alicia, I'm fine."

"Alright, guys I gotta go see you guys around," Oliver said as he got up, he kissed Angelina on the forehead before he left the Great Hall.

"So what's up with you and Wood?" George asked.

"Not a damn thing, I don't know what he's thinking sometimes. We mostly talk about school work and quidditch and we aren't taking the same classes so school work isn't a subject that comes up a lot."

"Well Ang, what did you expect dating someone like him," said Fred.

"Mmmmmmm, well Fred…"

"Oh shoot," Alicia interrupted, "I forgot my Astronomy book. I gotta go get it."

"I'll go with you, that way if we're late we'll be late together," George assured her.

"Aw George thanks, lets go." They both left.

"So what's up with George and Alicia not dating," Angelina asked while watching them walk out the Great Hall. "Is he going to ask her out or what?"

Fred smiled, "Who knows, they've been flirting back and forth since second year. They should have been gone out. I mean seriously at least we made an attempt right?"

"Right and it wasn't for us and know you're one of my best mates. No weird feelings anymore," Angelina finished.

They sat in silence for a little bit.

"We should get going, we got astronomy soon," said Fred looking at his watch.

"Yeah we do, but since when are you so worried about getting to class on time."

"Just come on," they walked out the Great Hall, "I know it's your favorite class."

"Yeah, even though we have it with the Ravenclaws," she said irritated.

"Come on they aren't so bad."

"Please Fred; the girls are annoying as hell. As smart as they are, they sure act completely and utterly daft when it comes to you and your "boys" as Mel would say."

"Why don't you just ignore it?"

"Kind of hard to Fred; especially when every girl does it. I'm surprised Veronica doesn't mind it."

"Oh she does, I don't hear the end of it."

"Fred what do you plan to do about these other girls," he imitated her voice which got a big laugh from Angelina.

"And the answer is."

"Nothing. We've only been dating for a month. I can see if it was you or something, but whatever," he paused. "So what do you want for Christmas?" he blurted.

The sudden change of subject caught Angelina off guard and she was about to say something, when they began walking up the stairs to the Astronomy tower and there was a sudden distraction.

"Fred!!"

It was Veronica accompanied by her friends, she ran towards him like he was supposed to catch her.

"I was looking for you in the Great Hall but they said you left with…" she looked at Angelina. "I'm sorry, I don't think I know your name; but I'm sure you know mine being Fred's girlfriend and all."

Angelina was at lost for words.

"I'm sorry, this is Angelina Johnson my best girl mate and the best chaser in school."

"Oh yeah, you do play quidditch, you know I'd like to fly but don't really care for the sport. Callousy hands and all, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about," she added.

"Hey guys," George, Lee and, Alicia walked up just in time Angelina felt she might pounce on the girl.

"It must be out lucky day girls, three handsome Gryffindors," they all squealed. "Hi Alicia," Veronica said.

"Hi," she said back quickly seeing Angelina's look, "uh we're gonna go ahead and go upstairs. "

"Wait you don't wanna hang out we got a few more minutes," Fred replied looking at his watch.

"Yeah, well I need to check my notes with Ang," she nudged her upstairs, "Ang we will talk about it later, you don't want everybody to know your business." Alicia was trying to calm Angelina down she knew how bad her temper got; especially when it came to things like Fred Weasley.

* * *

"Who the hell does she think she is Lee?" Angelina was whispering to Lee, he was her partner in class.

"I think she's trying to be Mrs. Weasley."

"Ugh! Lee, don't make me vomit."

Lee laughed out loud, "Well it's not going to happen, Fred isn't serious about her."

"Seriously?!" she said more enthusiastic then she should have. Lee raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean good, because I doubt Fred would want a girl with a fat lip." She looked over at Fred, Veronica was all over him. "Forget magic, I will hurt her."

"Ha!! I wouldn't put it passed you Ang, but why do you care?

"Oh, uh I don't, I'm just stating my case."

"Oh right," he smiled slightly.

"Seriously Lee!" She said loudly so everybody heard and looked over at her and Lee.

"Kay, calm down."

"Hey look," they both looked down and on the paper it said let's talk later signed Fred.

* * *

"No she didn't," Katie exclaimed after Angelina told her what happened in Astronomy this morning.

"Yeah she had the nerve to dis me in front of my friends."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing, I'm not gonna get expelled over her."

"Yeah you're right Ang."

"I mean, she can have Fred, if she wants him. I don't care, I had him first."

Katie looked at her, "uh ok Ang… So about you and Oliver. What is exactly going on there?" she asked.

"Only if I knew, because I don't."

"Well, do you like him or what?"

"Are you kidding hell yea I like him, it's not how I thought it would be between us. I just was thinking it might have been a bad idea to date my quidditch captain. Sometimes it's really awkward between us. Maybe its just nerves though."

"Maybe, but you'll never know until you really find out."

"How does Fred feel about it by the way?"

"What does it matter? We aren't a couple anymore, we don't have those feelings. Fred's happy for me."

"As far as you know right?"

* * *

"Sweet, here it is," said Fred he had a magazine in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Lee went over to him to see the magazine. They were up in the dorm room getting ready to go home for winter break in the morning.

"Wow dude, are you getting that for Veronica?"

"No why?" he looked at Lee in confusion.

"Uh, because she's your girlfriend, that's why."

"Oh, damn, I hope she doesn't expect anything. We've only been dating for 2 months."

Lee laughed, "So who's it for then?"

"Angelina, she's my secret santa. Had to trade with George."

"Oh man, Fred, why can't you just admit you still carry a flame for Angie?"

"Please, I like Ang, but there is nothing there. No flame."

"Oh yeah, hold on," he went to Fred trunk and pulled out a tiny box."

"Ah ha!"

Fred looked up at Lee; he was holding a tiny glass case hooked to a string. The glass case contained a small candle in it labeled Angelina. The candle was lit.

"Remember when you and Ang went to that one novelty shop in Hogsmeade and bought these last year."

"I thought that thing blew out?" Fred took it from Lee's hand and looked at it.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean anything."

"What doesn't mean anything," George walked in.

"Fred's flame for Angelina is lit," said Lee.

"What!? Fred, you like Ang again?" he grabbed the box from Fred.

"Ok, look I don't care what the stupid candle says. I do not have a thing for Ang again. We're real close, you guys know that. Plus, I'm dating Veronica so…"

"Yeah, well the present you're getting Angie suggests otherwise," Lee said.

George grabbed the paper off the bed.

"Whoa twin, you got it bad."

Fred glared at George.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be meeting Ang in a little bit anyway," said Lee looking at his watch.

"Shit, yea, where are my shoes," Fred scrambled under his bed.

"Maybe we should clean up," said George scratching his head looking around.

"Nah," Lee said.

Fred bolted downstairs with Lee and George following.

Angelina was downstairs talking to Alicia and Katie.

"Fred, hey I'm surprised you showed up."

"Why?"

"You're usually off with one of your girlfriends."

"Funny Ang, let's go."

They walked to the portrait hole, "After you my darling," Fred gestured her to go first.

"Fred, stop trying to be a charmer."

"You know you love it, you can't resist it."

She pushed him away playfully, "I'm not falling for it though."

"Hey," Fred and Angelina turned around, a girl who was about a foot shorter then Angelina with brown long hair and green eyes ran up to them and turned her attention to Fred. "Hi Fred, or is it George. You and your brother look so much alike."

"That's cuz they're twins," Angelina said with a little bit of attitude.

The girl ignored her and kept going, "you both are so gorgeous."

Fred ran his fingers through his hair with a sort of flirty smirk on his face, "Thanks, it's Fred though."

"Oh ok, I need you to give this note to your brother and give this one to Lee Jordan. My two friends like them. And if you become single again," she reached into her back pocket. "Here," she pulled out a folded up note. She smiled at him and walked away.

Fred watched as she did so.

"Pig," Angelina hit him in the chest and kept walking.

"Huh, what, she's a nice girl."

"Really, what's her name then?"

"Uh good point," he looked at the note. "Brindi."

"Brindi? Brindi Clevenger? I thought she only dated Ravenclaws. She's in our grade. In History of Magic, she was in my group one time."

"Oooohh, yeah I've seen her, I've just never talked to her."

"Open it."

"No."

"Come on I wanna see what it says."

"It's none of your business what it says."

"Fred," she snatched the letter from him. He tried to get it back but made very little effort to.

"Dear Fred Weasley,

I'll get straight to the point. I like you and I want to be your new girlfriend. I've admired you from afar this year and you've really grown into a sexy red head that I would really like the chance to know. When you are free look me up.

Brindi"

Angelina busted out laughing.

"Fred here take this please," she was holding her side while laughing. "Sexy redhead, oh please."

"Jealous?"

"No, if I was writing a love note mine would be much better then that crap right there."

"Yeah, yeah has Oliver written you one yet?"

Angelina stopped laughing.

"Mmmm that'll shut you up. I'm thinking about dating her."

"What in the 5 seconds you've known her? Anyway what about the monster you're dating now."

"Yeah, I'm breaking up with her."

"Really?"

"You don't like her, I can't have that. I'm sorry for earlier today too, I told her off. She seemed pretty pissed but then acted like it was okay in class. Then afterward she acted all pissed. Girls have weird emotions."

"Fred, I'm sorry to have to break this to you but I haven't liked any of the girls you fancied. So if you are looking for me to approve then… it might be a while." She looked for an expression, he didn't make one.

"Well, Ang at least you're honest."

"I'm sorry Fred."

"No, no, no, it's cool," they were silent for a moment. "So what's going on with you and Wood?"

"Nothing, literally nothing. He doesn't seem to want to open up to me…"

"What is it with you girls and feelings," he interrupted.

"Shut up," she thumped him on the elbow. "Like I was saying, it's not that I want him to gush out his innermost thoughts. I just would like him to give me something, besides his love for quidditch." She added as a matter of fact. "Like the reason we can't be an item."

"He's an idiot."

"Huh?"

"Woods a good guy, but if he doesn't want to snatch you up… he's an idiot." Fred was looking ahead into space. They had a lot of silent moments between them lately.

"Fred?"

"Oh yeah."

"I thought I lost you for a moment."

He smiled, "Never Ang." He grabbed her with one of his arms squeezed her tight and let go.

"So who's your secret Santa," asked Angelina.

"I'm not telling Miss Johnson."

"Why not? Come on, I'll tell you who I have."

"Ok. Who?"

"George."

"Who do you have?"

"Not telling."

"What?! You have to."

"Had my fingers crossed," he lifted them up and showed her.

"Fred Weasley!" she started tickling him, he was very ticklish and hates to admit it.

"Back off woman, back," he said in between laughs. He then flipper her over, they were on the steps and he started to tickle her.

"Fred… get… off… me," she could hardly get the words out. "I'll hex you, I swear."

"Not if you can't reach your wand."

People were starting to look at all the commotion they were making. Fred stopped and ran up the stairs with Angelina chasing after him. He pulled her into an old empty classroom.

"I will kill you when I catch my breath Weasley."

He chuckled, "its always nice seeing you at my mercy Ang." He had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Shut up, what if your girlfriend saw that. What would she think?"

"Eh, don't really care; I'm going to break it off tomorrow. Alicia was right, she's horrible."

Angelina smiled, "I don't want you to break up with your girlfriends because I don't like them though." She meant it, she didn't want to be blamed or put in the middle of anything.

"Well she was boring me anyway; all she talks about is charm club or what colors her new owl can change. It's annoying." Angelina laughed. "Plus it beats having to get her a Christmas gift."

"Wow, that's so wrong," she said as she leaned against the teachers desk. Fred was sitting on top of a student's desk with his long legs stretching across to the other one.

"You know, this is one of my fantasies. You're the bossy teacher and I'm the naughty school boy. Tell me to do things." He winked at Angelina.

"Ugh, you really are a pig Fred."

"I'm anything you want Professor Johnson."

"I'm going back to the common room."

He followed her out the class.

"So you and Oliver getting each other gifts?"

"I don't know, I think he wants to, he's been hinting on it. I don't think we're in a position to do that, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do. If you don't think you should then don't, it won't feel right," Fred said this and smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about?" Angelina asked.

"Nothing just thought of a new prank to play on some Slytherins," his present would be so much better anyway, he thought.

* * *

"So, what did you and Fred talk about?" Alicia asked. They were up in their dorm room getting ready for bed.

"Nothing really, we were just joking around and he apologized about Veronica and said he was breaking up with her basically because I didn't like her which is a totally bogus thing to do."

"Well not if you guys like each other it isn't."

"What Fred and me? No way, been there don't that. Plus he found somebody new." She said seeing Alicia's expression.

"Fred Weasley finds another girl to date. Well that's shocking." Alicia said sarcastically.

"Oh, and he found somebody for Lee and George."

"What! Ang tell me you're lying."

"Uh no sorry Leesh, I'm not."

"But," Alicia started to say but stopped and took a breath. She flopped on her bed. "George won't go for it. He's not like Lee or Fred when it comes to girls."

"Yeah you're right," Angelina said agreeing. "So you really like George huh?"

"Yeah, I do. He's adorable, I just don't want him to know how I feel."

"Why?"

"I want him to want me, I'm playing it cool. Like Katie."

"Oh really, well while you two are playing it cool, some other chick is gonna snatch your guys up."

"They can try Ang," she picked up Witch Weekly and started reading it, "They can try."

* * *

The last day of term came and classes could not be over soon enough. They had a half day then in the morning it would be Christmas Eve and they would go back home on the Hogwarts Express. Which meant Angelina would be spending two very stressful weeks with her family so she wasn't in the best spirits.

"Come on Ang, cheer up. I doubt it'll be that bad."

"Eh, I don't know Fred; it won't be the best vacation I take." She and Fred where in the Great Hall enjoying a late lunch and he was trying to cheer her up.

"You want to go walk along the grounds. I know it's cold but if you want to go talk I think it's the best place to do it."

"AS long as you don't throw snowballs at me," she told him warningly. "I mean it Fred."

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Katie ran up to the table after her last class of the day. "Lee, Alicia and, George are about to go outside you coming?"

"We are eventually we just decided to take a long lunch," Angelina told her while she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Yeah I'm not going to see my best mate in a while and I wanted to get some good quality time in." Fred said in response. They smiled at each other.

"You guys are a strange pair you know that," Katie said as she left the table and walked out of the Great Hall.

"So have you talked to Oliver today?"

"Is that all we talk about? Either which girl you're chasing or where Oliver is?"

"Sorry," Fred laughed slightly.

"Come one you want to go outside?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, probably, Veronica keeps staring daggers at me."

Angelina laughed, "that's what you get, come on." She grabbed his hand to help him up unaware that they walked out of the Great Hall hand in hand as well.

Soon they were all outside playing in the snow. Fred's promise not to throw snowballs at Angelina was broken as soon as he hit the white blanket of snow. It was a full blown snowball fight, everybody that was around when they got outside cleared away making room for them because they were acting wild.

About an hour into them being outside Oliver could be seen running towards them.

"Oliver mate, come join in the fun," George said out loud.

"No thanks, actually I've come to talk to Ang."

"Oh sure alright," and George continued to throw snowballs.

"So Ang, are you available, I don't want to interrupt your fun."

Ang looked back at everybody; they were into the snowball fight, so she decided to go off with Oliver. Until… WHACK!

"Oi!!" Oliver got pelted in the back with a snowball.

"Sorry mate!" Fred called out, "that was meant for Angelina." George gave him a look of yeah right and Fred just shrugged.

Angelina and Oliver walked into the castle, "Man I didn't realize how cold I was until I walked in here."

"Let's sit over here Ang."

"Oliver what's up? Is everything okay I haven't seen you all day and now you're acting all tense."

He took a deep breath, "Ang I know these past few weeks I haven't been a great boyfriend to you. Then again we haven't been an actual couple, just been a lot of making out. Which has been great by the way, but I want more if you do. I know you've probably been put off of the idea so you don't have to decide right now. And I'm here for you no matter what you decide, I'm not trying to force your decision but I got this for you." He handed her a box, inside was 5 pink roses lined with gold.

"Wow Oliver they're beautiful, I can't believe you got me something anyway."

"Ang, I think you're pretty special and you deserve all these things and more." He then touched her on the side of the face and pulled her chin in for a soft and gentle kiss. Angelina thought it was the sweetest thing ever.

"Think about it Ang, I'll wait as long as it takes."

With that he got up and left leaving Angelina to her thoughts.

* * *

"What's up with Ang are she and Oliver fighting?" George asked.

"Here's hoping," said Fred.

"I don't know why you won't fess up to the girl that you are still into her," George said.

"I don't like her like that, even if I did, I don't want us to end up hating each other like last year when we tried dating. You remember it ended so bad we didn't think we'd ever be friends again. I don't want to risk that."

"Well I can't argue with you there bro," George said.

They were finishing packing up to go home in the morning there was lots of noise to be heard in the hallways. Fred was the only silent one; he was contemplating about him and Angelina. Unsure of how he really felt and if he did feel those feelings would he tell her, how would she react, and would it affect their friendship yet again. So many things were racing through his mind.

"This is ridiculous," he said not meaning to say it out loud.

"Oi, what's that Fred," George asked.

"Nothing I was just thinking out loud."

"Fred… look," George began to say when Lee burst through the door.

"Tea and cookies downstairs mates."

"Lee wait," George yelled after him.

"What's going on, Fred in one of those moods over Angelina again?"

"No!"

"Yes he is…"

"Look Fred either you date her or you don't," he said closing the door behind him.

"Ok so I tell her then what?" Fred said.

"If she says no, then move on, continue being best mates then ask her next year." Lee said laughing.

There was a knock at the door.

"It's open," George yelled.

Alicia poked her head in. "Hello," she said.

"Come in silly, I said it was open," George said sliding over on is bed.

"Yeah just checking, you never know with this room," she looked around nervously and went to go sit on the bed next to George. "So what are you guys doing up here, snacks are downstairs. I'm surprised you guys aren't tearing up the common room."

"Well I'm done packing, I'll go downstairs," Lee said.

"Wait Lee, you said you were done packing you were upstairs. What's going on?"

"What were you doing upstairs?" George asked her.

"Oh, it was nothing like that George. I was trying to find Angelina. She was up there with Oliver."

"What? They didn't call it off," Fred asked trying very hard to sound casual.

"No, as a matter of fact he got her something for Christmas."

"Ooo what was it?" Lee inquired.

"I'm not telling, if you want to know ask her."

"Alright," Fred suddenly shouted, "let's go have some fun downstairs, start everybody's holiday off right."

"That's what I'm talking about," Lee shouted following Fred out the common room.

"Gryffindor, who's ready to party!!" Fred shouted. Everybody cheered.

"Now I really must protest Fred," Percy interjected.

"Aw come on Perce its Christmas," George said behind Fred. Percy stood there with his arms folded.

"Alright, alright, but this will not go on late into the night. A few hours that's it. It's already nearing 8 o'clock."

"Cheers Perce," said Fred patting him on the back.

"Harry," George said quietly "can we see the map mate, wanna make sure the coast is clear."

"Sure thing it's in my trunk upstairs," he went upstairs and George followed suit.

"Fred, what do you guys have up your sleeves now," Alicia asked. She and Katie were sitting on a couch near one of the fire places eating cookies.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Ms. Spinnett, leave it to us."

"Yeah, if George would hurry his ass up," said Lee looking at the stairs.

"Hey, where's Angelina by the way, you said you went to go get her I thought."

"Well we did but…" Katie started to say but didn't finish because George had came downstairs ready to go.

"Alright Lee, Fred, let's hurry up can't keep Gryffindor waiting."

Fred wanting to hear what Katie had to say left with them somewhat reluctantly, he followed George and Lee out of the portrait hole. They were back in a half hour later with bottles of butter beer, pumpkin pastys, chocolate frogs and different variety of sweets. To Fred's relief he saw Angelina sitting in one of the over-size chairs with Alicia and Katie.

"Hey guys you're back," Angelina said and walked over to them. Fred got a whiff of her and she smelled of strawberries and honey, a sweet smell. With in 10 minutes the party in the common room was in full swing. Besides the Christmas decorations that were up, Fred and George conjured strobe floating strobe lights in white, green and red. Everyone was enjoying themselves even the first years who were usually quiet and shy were up dancing.

"Fred, this is great," she shouted over the music, he and Angelina were dancing wildly. "I can't believe you guys pulled this off in about an hour."

"Party planning is one of my many talents," he winked at her. She rolled her eyes at him and turned to leave when he grabbed her arm and led her out of the common room.

"Come on," he started walking but taking long strides, Angelina had long legs too, but she had to fast walk to keep up with him.

"Fred, slow down."

"Oh sorry, just trying to hurry up so we can back to the party, I know everyone misses me."

"You're so damn full of your self."

"I got good reason to be right?" he was checking himself out.

"Can you just tell me where we're going?" Angelina was starting to get irritated.

"Will you hold on a second," he shot back.

"But…" she didn't need to finish her sentence she knew where they were headed. "We aren't going to the astronomy tower are we?"

"Why yes we are," he opened the door for her to go up.

"Fred are you mad, we'll freeze our knickers off."

"Oooo, you with your kickers off… very nice image."

"Fred!" she whacked him in the arm.

"Ouch," he said rubbing his arm, "would you just come on, I know a warming charm."

She looked at him contemplating the idea then walked up with Fred following. She started to feel how cold it was and hugged herself trying to keep her body heat as they reached the top of the steps. She really loved this spot though you could see everything from up there. The lake, the quidditch pitch which was on the far right; Hagrids place and even Hogesmeade. Everything looked so beautiful and peaceful like they were in a mini wonderland. But it was really to damn cold to be up here enjoying the view.

"Fred," Angelina said through chattering teeth.

"Oh right, here." He muttered some incantation and Angelina felt warmed from the inside out. Probably a little warmer then she should be.

"Jeez Fred, I'm almost sweating," she laughed.

"Sorry, I haven't perfected it. You should cool down anyway."

"It's neat you learned how to do it though." Fred was smart and she knew it, but he really didn't care for school. Who could blame him, but he has dreams bigger then Hogwarts, and she loved that about him.

"So what's going on Fred?"

"Well Ang, I wanted to give you my Christmas present… well yours… my Christmas present to you."

"Oh my Christmas present?"

"Yeah, I picked your name out the hat."

"Oh really, ok. So where is it, and why did we have to come out here?"

"Its right there," he pointed at the sky.

"Huh? So what are you giving me the night sky or simply the stars," she laughed thinking this was a joke.

Fred simply said, "Yes."

"What? Fred now I'm really confused."

"Maybe this will paint you a better picture." He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a tiny box with a silver bow on top. Angelina had a look of shock and confusion.

"Ok Ang, one of those stars. I can't remember which right now, but I have the paper in my room. Well, it'll be the brightest star in the sky for a week straight. It's your star, I named it after you."

"Seriously," she looked at him.

"Seriously. It kind of works like Felix Felicisthe luck potion. Whenever within that week you wish upon it you'll have good luck for the next 24hours starting when you wake up the following morning."

"Wow, that's so cool. I don't know what to say Fred."

"Oh, here open the box, this is the best part," he handed it to her. She untied the silver string and opened the box.

"Wow"

"It'll go on your charm bracelet," the charm was a little silver star with a clear inside. "When your star is done shining in the sky this one will continue to shine."

"Fred… I really, really don't know what to say."

"Is that good or bad?"

"No, it's good; this is really sweet of you. I can't believe you got me something like this. It's wonderful."

"Even better then Oliver's gift," he didn't know what made him say that. He wasn't supposed to know that. She looked surprised but wasn't mad she looked at him and it looked as if she was trying to read his thoughts. "You deserve it Ang."

He stepped closer to her. They we're so close their noses we're touching and his heart started beating faster. She knew what was coming and she couldn't stop it. She needed to stop it, but she didn't want to stop it.

"Ang?" he had butterflies in his stomach.

"Fred, I," her throat was dry. "I…"

The next thing she knew she was swept up in his arms. He put his hands firmly on her lower back and then placed one hand on her check. He didn't want her to run there was no turning back for him now, but she didn't want to run her hands rested gently on his hips. The next few minutes were a blur to them both, and then they pulled away and just stared at each other. Too lost in the moment to speak.

* * *

"So, you kissed her?" George asked Fred later on in the night when everybody went to bed. He, George and Lee where one of the few people left in the common room, they were cleaning up from the party.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me, it was like was like gravity pulling me to her or something."

"Hmmm, so what now? Lee asked.

"I don't know, I told her that she could take it. That we would do what she wanted to. As long as it didn't mess up our friendship."

"Well that's very mature of you Fredrick," said Lee.

Fred threw a cookie at him, he dodge it.

"Well I'll have you know, that me and Katie are just going to be friends right now. I think she fancies some bloke in Hufflepuff."

"You don't seem too bent out of shape about that," said Fred.

"I'm not, we're still tight. Plus they'll probably be plenty of snogging sessions still so I'm not fussing."

The boys laughed.

"YOU AND FRED KISSED!!" Alicia said outloud.

"Ssshh keep it down."

"I put the silencing charm on the curtains, its ok."

Angelina, Alicia and Katie were on Alicia's bed later on in the night she was telling them about the events that followed when she and Fred left the common room.

"So what are you going to do? I mean I figured Fred still liked you but…" Katie started to say.

"Whoa, what, how did you know?" Angelina asked.

"Please you see the way he looks at you. That right there says it all. Also the gift he gave you."

"Do you like Fred, I didn't even know you guys were in that place anymore. You should date him, give him another chance. He said the ball was in your hands," Alicia was excited.

"Remember what happened last year though. You and Fred dated for 6 months and hardly talked to each other for the rest of the year. You guys couldn't really agree on anything," Katie was always the logical one.

"Look I like Fred, I do but I don't know… and plus what about Oliver, and the fact that Fred is very fickle when it comes to girls these days."

"I think you need to just weight out your options, Fred or Oliver."

Angelina sighed and looked over at Alicia who was smiling.

"What?" Angelina asked.

"Nothing, I just can't believe YOU KISSED FRED."

"I know." Angelina smiled to herself too, she had butterflies.


	9. Back to it

This was the part Angelina was dreading, coming back to school. She was sitting in a train compartment by herself still thinking unable to make a decision. She knew she wouldn't be by herself for long. Her friends would come looking for her and ruin her thought process bombarding her with questions she couldn't answer. That's why she made sure she made it to the train extra early, she didn't know if she could face Oliver yet; she had no choice with Fred. The train compartments around her were starting to fill up and she heard the first whistle which made her heart start pounding. She sat there filled with desperation wishing it was the end of the school year or that at least the issue was solved.

Fred or Oliver.

Why did it have to seem like the end of the world, so final.

"Excuse me," she looked up. It was a couple of first years. Angelina has seen "May we sit here Angelina, everywhere else is full."

"Sure."

"Aren't you dating one of the Weasley twins?" the girls giggled.

"I assume you find them to be attractive."

"Duh the twins are gorgeous, but so is Oliver Wood." They all swooned. I don't mean to pry but you're popular; one of the best quidditch players in school and you're sitting alone."

She smiled...popular. Ha!

"What's your name?" Angelina asked.

"Dalinda and this is Stephanie and Jessica, first years. We love your techniques on the quidditch field. I hope to play for Gryffindor when you lot leave."

"Yeah? Thanks that means a lot," she leaned back in the seat.

"Are you stressed?"

"Yeup."

"Boys."

"Yeup"

"Lucky."

"Huh."

"The only way boys look at us, is to copy our homework."

"Believe me they'll come around. Then you'll wish they'd back up."

"Well you got two boys pinning over you and I can't get one. It's very frustrating."

"Mmmm, well I'm the last person to give out advice about boys."

"Oh I wasn't asking, can I tell you what my mother says?"

"Why not?"

"Well you should think of boys as water and air. You need both in your life, but one in reality you can't live without and one you can. You need air to breathe the keep the oxygen flowing and your heart pumping. Water is refreshing, delicious, it cleans you, opens your eyes to wake you up. But technically you could live without it."

"You know, that's pretty decent advice, how do you know so much."

"My mom's a matchmaker and specializes in love potions."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it." She rolled her eyes.

She was one of the last people to get off the train and sat in one of the horseless carriages with some Hufflepuffs. She made it up the castle feeling like it was her last walk before she got sentenced.

"Angelina, over here." she saw Katie wave her over. She felt like making a run for it, but she was hungry. The walk was long but she made it to the table. Not being able to shake the feeling that everybody was looking at her, but she figured she was being paranoied.

"Where were you? We thought you missed the train."

"No," she said flatly. "I was avoiding Fred."

"He didn't sit with us either," Lee said.

"What!"

"Yeah it was awkward and you two weren't even there." George said. "And here's trouble now."

"Hey Fred, we missed you on the train." Alicia said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep"

It got quiet.

"So... how was everybody's holiday?" Katie said trying to ease the tension.

"Oh mine was good, good haul," Lee responded. "How about you Alicia?"

"No complaints. Fred? Fred?"

"Hm," he looked up.

"Christmas?"

"Oh yeah, good. You?"

"I enjoyed it."

"Cool."

"So anyone heard who..."

But Angelina didn't hear who did what. She was quiet still thinking about Fred and Oliver.

"Angelina," Fred said quietly he was sitting directly opposite from her. "How was your holiday?"

"Uh it was stressful; you know my sister's wedding and all."

"Yeah, yeah I can imagine." he chuckled.

"Yeah, they've got me in a pink dress! Pink Fred."

"Hahaha, that's a good one. You don't where pink."

Shortly Dumbledore got up and made his speech and people started to leave the Great Hall.

"So, this pink dress, any chance short or low cut?"

"Fred..." she poked him playfully in the side. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

They walked into the portrait hole and low and behold Oliver was in there.

"I'll go and talk to her Harry," Angelina froze but he didn't seem to notice her, he looked right past her when they all came in. "I'll maker her see reason," he continued. "A firebolt... hey guys." He said and walked out the portrait hole.

Angelina stood there in shock Katie and Alicia stood next her looking equally confused.

"Uh, what was that about?"

"I don't know whatever though."

"Harry what's Wood going on about, a firebolt?" Lee asked.

"I got one for Christmas."

"What!" all six of them said in unison.

"How," George said.

"Where is it," Fred asked.

"Someone I don't know sent it to me so McGonagall took it to check for jinx."

"She thinks its Siris Black," Ron said.

"Well if that's the case you can't blame her, if it was one of you guys I'd probably let someone know," Angelina said.

"But it's a Firebolt," Fred and George said.

Angelina rolled her eyes.

"I'm tired guys see you tomorrow at breakfast." Katie yawned.

"Me too," Alicia said. "George you look sleepy too. You've got bags."

"What?" he said shocked.

"Maybe you should go upstairs and go to sleep," she said.

"Uh oh yeah, I lost one of my shoes," Lee said. "I'm going to go look for it."

"Um guys," Angelina started to say and they ran upstairs.

"You get the feeling they wanted us to be alone," Fred said laughing. He sat down on one of the vacated couches motioning for Angelina to sit next to him.

"So," they both started to say.

"You first," Angelina said.

"Well I just wanted to know more about your Christmas."

"Oh, it was fine like I said earlier apart from the wedding planning."

They sat there for a while close but not touching. It felt weird but at the same time it was natural, easy. They didn't always need conversation to feel connected.

"Okay cool."

"Fred if you want to know if I made my decision, just ask me."

"Well yeah."

"No I haven't yet."

"Angelina, come on it should be simple. I mean it's me."

"See that right there, why do you do that?" she turned towards him.

"Do what?"

"The cocky asshole thing, like girls are supposed to fall at your feet."

"Ang, like I said it's me."

"Goodnight Fred." She stood up and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Let me walk you up."

They got to the front of the girls dormitory.

"You going to invite me up?" He raised an eyebrow. "Kidding Ang, thought I'd try."

"Nice try Weasley. Don't even try those puppy dog eyes; you know they don't work on me."

He laughed, "I know damn it, you're like immune to my charm or something." He shook his head.

"I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night Ang."

She really was immune to Fred Weasley's charm and she didn't know why when at the sight on Oliver or hearing his voice. She dropped things and got nervous. Fred gave her that annoying feeling like after you had too much candy, but somehow you still want more. Maybe that meant she didn't like Fred as much as Oliver. But how could that be after all her and Fred had been through how could she not feel that same warm feeling she felt when they kissed for the first time. The way butter got when it was spread on warm toast. She didn't feel that way. Even though she wanted Fred, she wanted him to be hers to wrap her arms around him. To have his arms wrapped around her, to feel like no one else mattered. But that wasn't the case. Oliver mattered otherwise the decision would be easy, with Fred he constantly was giving her heartache. Then she thought about what the first year told her on the train. Oliver would be her water, he would be the one to wash her face in the morning her fresh start her eye opener. It was risky, but she needed new, she needed to taste the water before she breathed in the air. Fred was the air; she couldn't really live without him. No matter what it was that he made her feel. They annoying pit in her stomach was dare she say it. Love?

"So what do you guys reckon about this summer? Can you start the mail order yet?" Lee asked Fred and George the next day at breakfast.

"Eh I don't know, it's going to be pretty hard with our mum around." George said.

"Yeah she really wants us to get ministry jobs." Fred added.

"Ha! That's a lot of bull; you two at the ministry."

Fred and George stared at him.

"What?"

"If that wasn't absolutely true I think I'd be offended." They all laughed.

"Fred?"

"Yeah," he turned around to see Brindi Clevenger behind him. "Oh hey Brindi have a seat."

"Thanks." He scooted over to let her sit inbetween him and George.

"What's on your mind?"

"I heard you broke up with Veronica."

"You heard right."

"Mmmh, well now I'm hurt you were supposed to spend time with me when you two broke up."

He smiled, "Sorry got tied up."

"You wanna go for a walk?"

"Uh, sure."

"Wait, Fred!" George chased after him out the Great Hall. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, George it's just a walk."

George shook his head, "I don't know about this. Things that seem like a great idea always ends up back firing on you."

"George, it's just a walk. I'll see ya later then mate." Fred turned his attention back to Brindi.

"So Fred, how come you didn't come find me when you and Veronica broke up?"

"Oh like I said, I had a lot on my plate."

"Yeah I heard you and Angelina Johnson are supposed to be getting together."

"Supposed to be."

"So it's no set in stone!"

"Well no I guess not, she hasn't made a decision."

"I think we know what that means."

"What?"

"She doesn't want you. If it was me the clear choice would be you, that's easy. I like you a lot Fred and you shouldn't be strung along like this."

Fred was silent.

"And I don't want to tattle or anything or start any rumors, but I see the way she looks at him. And they are together an awful lot looking very cozy in the library."

"What!" He stopped walking and looked at her.

"That's what I heard. Why do you think other girls don't go after him, he's spoken for by Angelina. But you gotta give her the benefit of the doubt, I mean you are a really sweet guy and she probably doesn't know how to let you down easy. Fred look, you guys are good friends and will most likely always be good friends. As far as dating goes I just don't see it"

"Maybe your right."

"I know I'm right."

"Brindi," her friends called out.

"Thanks for walking me up, I gotta go. I'll see you later." she kissed him on the cheek and walked over to her friends.

"Fredrick Weasley, what the hell are you doing!" Alicia and Katie came running up to him.

"Oh nothing calm down, we just walked around."

"You were walking with Brindi Clevenger." Katie said.

"So what."

"I told him." George said walking up with Lee.

"But honestly I don't see a problem with it." Lee said.

"He's hanging out with Brindi Clevenger Lee!" Katie said.

"Aaaaanndd..."

"She likes him, like a lot and she'll do anything to get him."

"Maybe that's a good thing, at least she's not sending me mixed signals." Fred said to her.

"Yeah and where is Ang now," Lee said.

"What difference does that make?" Alicia said.

"She's with Oliver." George said.

"What are you psychic?" Fred asked.

"No I saw them hanging out, and go into a class room earlier."

"See right there, why is she hanging out with him instead of me. I think that's a clear sign."

"Fred calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? The girl I... Calm down!"

He stormed off to Gryffindor tower and went up and down the stairs calling her name.

"Angelina!" he was in the common room.

"What Fred!" she walked into the common room.

"We need to talk, now!"

He pulled her out the portrait hole. She was looking very annoyed.

"Fred what the hell?"

"I can't do this Ang, you and me, this can't work."

"Excuse me?"

"You, stringing me along like this."

"Like what? How do you think I'm stringing you along?"

"If you wanted me, you'd be with me and not hanging out with Wood all day. I've got tons of girls who would love to date me."

"Let me stop you right there," she put up her hand. "If you want them, then go be with them, we are through."

"That's fine with me Ang. Perfect. I don't have to spend all my time worrying about you then."

"Really, you are making a scene," the Fat Lady said, "They can hear you through the other side."

"Are you guys done ripping each others heads off?" Katie stuck her head out the door.

"I am," Fred walked away.

"Me too," Angelina walked in the portrait hole and up to her room. She didn't know how she thought for one moment Fred Weasley could change; she looked at the charm he gave her. "This is bullshit," she said to herself. "I'll bet it doesn't even work." How could she feel this way about someone who made her act so crazy. She started to tear up. She wasn't talking about the bracelet she was talking about her and Fred. "It won't ever work." Was the last thing she said before dosing off to sleep in her soaked pillow.

For the next two weeks they didn't talk to each other. They didn't speak or look at each other. Well maybe look, after all they were Fred and Angelina.

"Alright so I drew up the flier for the joke shop." Lee told Fred and George in class one day.

"Lee this is awesome, we'll get business for sure," George said.

They were secret messaging each other in History of Magic. Fred was bored beyond bored, he glanced really quick over at Angelina, she looked bored too. He could count on her for a good joke during this class, but they haven't been talking for two weeks so it wasn't any fun to be in class anymore. The only time she would talk to him or glance his way was during practice. Which hurt since she was under Oliver's arm constantly after practice, Alicia told him he deserved it.

"So how are you going to run it from your house this summer?" they were talking after class, hanging out in one of the corridors.

"I don't know, what do you think Fred?"

"Maybe I should get back with Angelina."

"Well yeah, but that's... What!" George said.

"Fred, come off it. You two have been back and fourth for way too long." Lee said. "Give it a rest. We're tired of you two, seriously. Plus she's with Oliver now I hear."

"Dude you already told her you didn't want her." George said.

"I know and I feel really stupid about it. I gotta let her know how I really feel."

"Mate you cannot tell her!" Lee said.

"There you guys are!" Katie shouted running down the hall towards them.

"Jeez you're loud," Lee told her.

"We've been looking for you guys." Alicia said. "What are you doing?"

"What do you want?" Fred said.

"Uh excuse me crabby. We've got practice right now."

"What, I thought it was cancelled? Let's go. Woods going to have a fit." George said.

"Where's Angelina?" Fred asked.

"Oh she's already down there, we were sent to look for you guys."

Fred had a hard time swallowing that one, "So what is she with him now or something?" he tried to sound nonchalant.

"No not yet, I think she doesn't want to make it seem like a rebound thing. You know after you ripped out her heart and stomped on it."

"You're exaggerating Alicia. It was mutual; I let her off the hook."

"Yeah that argument really sounded mutual. You guys can't talk for two seconds anymore without yelling at each other. I don't know how you think that'll work"

Fred felt really low now; even his best mates didn't think he and Angelina stood a chance anymore. They all went to the changing room.

"Lee mate you staying to watch?" George asked.

"Yeah I'll stay for a while."

They all changed and went to the pitch.

"Where have you guys been?" Angelina stood holding her broom over her shoulder with her hand on her hip. "Lets go, we're seven minutes behind schedule. We're gonna have to kick it into high gear if we want to beat Ravenclaw."

"Jeez Captain Johnson calm down." Lee yelled from the stands.

"Lee Jordan, do not start with me," she yelled back.

"Where's Wood and Harry?" George asked.

"Deciding on which broom would suit him, he still can't get his firebolt yet. We should do a few laps around the pitch and throw the quaffle around."

"Let's get started then," Fred said.

She glanced sideways at him.

"Man she's cute," Fred told George.

George rolled his eyes.

After a few laps they heard Oliver blow his whistle.

"Alright team, now we can still win this, we can go all the way. Harry you still are one of the greatest seekers in the schools history. Best broom or not," his voice got low. "Hopefully you can get the Firebolt back. That would really put us over the top."

Wood went on with some more of the speech. Fred usually tuned him out when he started rambling. He looked at Angelina she was immersed in Woods speech, watching him intently. What is so great about him anyway he thought. He was a muscle head like pretty boy Diggory that everybody else liked. Plenty of money, Fred didn't have that but he gave her what he had.

"Alright let's get on the brooms. Girls here is the quaffle work on those figure eights. I'll join you shortly. Fred and George you guys ready. I'm letting out one of the bludgers."

"Let's go twin." Fred said.

"Harry, get a feel for the broom then I'll let out the snitch after a couple of minutes."

"Got it."

I can't believe I messed this up, she's gotta take me back. Maybe I'll buy her something nice; no I'm tapped out from Christmas. I'm going to tell her tonight. She's so cute on that broom, the best chaser in school by far. She shouldn't be with Oliver.

"Fred! Fredrick!" George called out.

"Ah!" the bludger was two seconds away from hitting him square in the head. "Damn it!"

Oliver blew his whistle, "Weasley what the hell man pay attention out there."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry," he yelled down.

They all flew down.

"Oliver can we call it a night, we still got homework to do and we want to eat!" Alicia said.

"Oh yeah lost track of time. Practice tomorrow same time, don't be late."

"Ugh," Katie said walking back to the castle. "We're gonna go eat dirty."

"No, I think they'll hold it for us McGonagall knows we were practicing," Alicia said.

"Let's meet down stairs in 30 minutes then? Katie said.

"And this time no magic. Please actually take a shower." Alicia said.

"Whatever," said George.

"Fred what was with you out there, you could hardly concentrate." George asked him while they were getting dressed.

"This whole thing with Angelina is driving me nuts. I gotta talk to her tonight. Get this out and in the air."

"Good luck with that bro, she'll have your head for dinner instead of the pot roast."

Fred rolled his eyes, "Let's go I'm starved."

"Where's Lee?" Katie asked. They were walking out the portrait hole.

"He ate already." George said.

"Where's Angelina?" Fred asked.

"She's with Oliver, he's helping with her with her homework," Alicia said with a grin.

"And probably more then that," Katie added.

Fred gagged, "Uh, don't make me barf before dinner."

"Jealous, Fred?" she teased.

"Not at all"

"Yes you are," George said.

"George shut up."

"Oh no, I'm not keeping this all to myself."

"Fred you can't be serious." Alicia said.

"Yeah, I am. I want to tell her how I feel."

"You can't do that," Katie said. "She will ring your neck."

"Why do I keep hearing that? Look I messed up, I admit it and she'll take me back like she always does, it's me. I know she still likes me."

"Fred please listen to me, don't say anything. She's finally happy I think," Alicia said.

"You think?"

"I mean I know she said Oliver isn't anything like you, and he they don't fight like you guys do. I know she did really like you."

"Fred face it what's done is done." George said.

When they finished eating they made it back to the common room to find everybody getting ready for bed.

"Hey guys," Lee was playing chess. George and Alicia made themselves comfortable on the couch. "So what's up... Damn it now what's wrong?" he frowned.

Katie laughed, "Fred here wants to tell Angelina to be with him and not Oliver."

"Fred you idiot, she's gonna kill you."

"That's what we told him," George said shaking his head.

"Why do you guys keep saying that?"

"Cuz it's true," they all said in unison.

Fred sighed hard and went out the portrait hole.

"You know he's going to do the opposite of what we say," Katie said.

Fred walked around the castle to blow off a little steam and to think about the situation. Was he really going to tell her to be with him and dump Oliver? If he didn't blow her off in the first place he wouldn't have been in this situation. What did he expect her to do, jump in his arms and kiss him endlessly? YES! He rushed back to the common room there were a few people left but he saw Angelina by herself, he had to laugh she was asleep on top of her school books. He looked at her she was even cuter sleeping, and he laughed to himself. He wanted to hold her while she was sleep, he wanted to sit next to her, hold her hand and talk to her. He brushed one of her braids out her face and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mmmmm, Oliver." she replied still sleep.

He shook his head and sat in the chair next to her.

"Angelina," he whispered in her ear.

She stirred and fluttered her eyes open.

"Oh, Fred hey, I was talking in my sleep wasn't I?"

"No not this time."

"What time is it?"

"It's time for bed, come on" he pulled her up and collected her books for her.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

They walked upstairs he was holding her hand as if he didn't want to ever let it go. They got to the top of the stairs and she turned to get her books and say goodnight.

"So I guess you're not mad at me anymore." Fred said.

"Not really, I got over it."

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What's up?"

Do it he thought. But then he heard everybody else's voice and remembered Alicia saying she was happy.

"Fred?"

"Yeah, oh um. I'm just glad things worked out between you and Oliver after all. And if you're happy I'm happy."

"Well thanks Fred you know you are weird sometimes. You know you still want me." She winked at him.

"Whatever, girl now look who's being the cocky ass." She smiled at him as he turned to leave.

"Fred, why do we fight so much?"

"Um I don't know. I think..." He paused looking her in the eyes, "deep down we care about each other too too much, and it's the only way we know to get that point across to each other. It drives me crazy sometime. Just so you know."

She laughed. "Maybe we should go to counseling or something. We've got two more years to deal with each other."

"You don't think we'll be friends after school?"

"I don't know, I mean we'll be busy. We don't have time for puppy love anymore."

"Ha, or maybe we could just stop caring all together. I think you're starting to get grey."

"If I do, it's your fault Weasley." She kissed him on the check. "But Fred seriously come on, I could never stop caring about you. No matter how much I feel I want to murder you. I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned to go up stairs and watching her walk he sighed and thought to himself, "Me either Ang, never." 


	10. Truth Comes Out

"Oh my goodness! I can't take this pressure anymore!" Alicia said slamming her Charms book shut.

"Alicia, calm the freak down, you don't think this is getting to us too," Lee yelled back at her.

As it got closer to OWL's the fifth year student were getting more homework, and more lectures from the teachers on how the OWL's will dictate the rest of their lives.

Some of the students were starting to crack under all the pressure; Alicia and Lee were among the many.

"This is going to kill me I know it is," said Alicia exasperated. "Not the exploding snaps game that Fred and George made more explosive; not being thrown in the black lake, or being taken down by the dementors. THIS!"

"Well you know the dementors don't kill you they..." George started to say but Alicia gave him a look that silenced him.

"Alicia," Angelina said calmly, "I love you, but if you yell one more time I will seal your lips together... permanently." She waved her wand.

"I can't do that yet! What day of class was that?" Lee flipped back and forth through his notes. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"I know how to silence someone," George said and grabbed Alicia tilted her back in her seat and kissed her like in the old black and white muggle movies Angelina secretly like watching.

Thirty seconds later George and Alicia finally came up for air, "There," George said, "where were we."

Alicia's cheeks went pink. She was indeed silent, for the time being anyway.

"Those damn Weasley's," Angelina thought.

She and Lee started laughing.

"What's all the laughing about? I thought you were supposed studying," Fred walked into the classroom. Angelina felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of his voice which made her take an extra breath before talking.

"Your brother and Alicia and making me and Ang gag," Lee answered. Alicia was still blushing.

"Not snogging again, jeez. Give it a rest."

"Well that's calling the cauldron black," Angelina shot back. "Where were you anyway mate? We started studying 30 minutes ago."

"Sorry, sorry," he took the seat next to George. "Brindi wouldn't let me go."

"Why not study with her then?" Alicia finally said; Angelina smirked.

"She says I distract her or something," he shrugged as if he didn't care. "So where are we?"

"Well George was showing us the proper way to do a silencing charm," Lee nodded toward Alicia, Angelina laughed.

"Used the old Weasley charm, didn't have to pick up my wand," George said smugly.

"Alright!" They slapped hands.

"Uh, too bad that's not going to be on the exam," Alicia said, "so can we get back to work please."

"Yeah I agree," Angelina added.

They spent the next couple hours taking down notes from each other and practicing spells. By the end of their study session everybody's clothes were covered in holes from Lee not being able to charm correctly.

"Lee, maybe you should just work on the cleaning and mending spells if you're going to be setting everything on fire," Angelina commented.

"Yeah good thing I didn't wear my good robes today," Fred said looking at the hole in his left sleeve as they were walking out of the classroom.

"Hey guys," Katie ran up to them in the hall. "How'd the studying go?"

"It was fine, beside Alicia and George making out, Fred showing up late. He was snogging Brindi all morning and Lee setting everything on fire," Angelinga answered.

"Wow, sound typical, Alicia and George, you can't keep your tongues out of each other's mouths for two seconds?"

Alicia flipped her off.

"Well anyway," she continued, "did you hear? Dumbledore is letting the 7th & 6th years have the graduation ball this year!"

"What! Really!" Alicia said coming out from George's arm. "I wonder who's going with whom this year."

The boys groaned.

"What's wrong with you three?" Angelina asked.

"I hate dances," Lee said.

"It's just because you have two left feet," Katie shot back at Lee.

"That ball is only for six and seventh years anyway," Fred said.

"Well at least one of us gets to go."

"Who?" Fred asked.

"Angelina, duh!" Alicia said.

"Yeah she's only dating one of the most handsome looking boys in school," Katie said.

"What about Cedric", Angelina said.

"Diggory?" the three boys said at once.

"Yeah, I heard he has a thing for Katie," Angelina said.

"What Katie how come you never told us?" Lee asked.

"Well I wasn't sure what we were. It's just been a few late night walks on the grounds, holding hands..."

"You know what," Lee interrupted. "I heard the brainless ogre was supposed to be taking some girl to Hogsmeade this Valentines weekend," Lee had some bitterness in his voice.

"Katie, was he talking about you?" Alicia said excitedly.

"Maybe," Katie and Alicia squealed.

"Well if you excuse us we're going up to get ready for dinner," Lee said bitterly. He and George headed up the boys stairs.

"You know he's jealous right?" Angelina said to Katie.

"No he's not, he just can't stand Diggory," Fred commented.

Alicia and Katie squealed again.

"Ugh I'm going too. You two are starting to act like Ravenclaws."

"Yeah I know. Ugh gross!" Angelina teased at them.

She and Fred laughed.

"You know what, you two deserve each other." Alicia said. Katie shook her head.

Angelina and Fred laughed again.

"See you three at dinner," Fred pulled Angelina in and kissed her on the cheek then walked up stairs.

"What was that?" Alicia said.

"I'm not sure, but don't get ahead of yourself. We're just good friends."

"Jeez like we haven't heard that before," Katie rolled her eyes and they all went upstairs to change for dinner as well.

* * *

That night Oliver called a team meeting this match the next morning; would determine if they get to go the quidditch final.

"This is where we show the school we are number one; I would love to win; but win or lose you are the best team I have had the pleasure to be on and I wouldn't trade any of you. Everybody knows we have the best team in the school, the best talent. So let's get out there tomorrow morning and prove them right."

Everybody looked in agreeance at Oliver.

"Alright everybody upstairs to bed."

"What!" They all protested.

"Oliver mate it's only 8:30," George said.

"Sorry, I'm not taking any chances of anybody not being fully alert tomorrow morning. Now off to bed you lot."

They all grumbled up the stairs.

"Night Oliver," Angelina said kissing him. "You want to come up?"

"No, no Angelina. Tomorrow is very important we need to be focused. Night. Sleep tight."

Angelina looked slightly put out but followed suit behind everyone else.

"I can't believe your boyfriend put us on a curfew," Alicia said sitting on her bed with her arms folded.

"He means well," Angelina replied.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Homework?"

They both laughed until they heard a knock at the window.

"Who is it?" Alicia called out.

"Who do you think it is?" Fred whispered back.

"Fred?"Angelina asked.

"No it's the easter bunny," he replied.

They opened up the window and Fred and George tumbled in.

"What the hell?" Angelina said. "George, what..."

"We didn't want to go to bed yet?" George replied.

"What's an Easter bunny?" Alicia asked.

"I'm not sure."

Angelina rolled her eyes, "Wizards." she said. "So Fred why aren't you with Brindi?" Angelina asked going to sit on her bed.

"I tried, but she's studying or something. I don't know." Fred shrugged.

"Why aren't you with Wood?"

"Seriously Fred? He would kill us if he knew we were up. That's what I get for dating a quidditch captain."

"No that's what you get for dating Wood. He's a quidditch maniac," George said. "I wonder who McGonagals going to pick next year?"

"Harry or Angelina maybe... Defiantly not you or George," Alicia said.

"Hey," Fred protested. "Why not, George and I would be great."

"Yeah, but the position calls for one person and for some reason you two keep showing up together."

"Plus you're always in detention. Together," Angelina added.

"Through no fault of our own," Fred pointed out.

"Yeah you know some of the teachers have it out for us," George said.

"Okay but you two still would suck as a captain," Alicia said.

"Anyway," Angelina tried to hold back a smile, "where's Lee?"

"I think he's tiring to get Samantha back," George said.

"Wow, so what about Katie?"

"What about her?"

"Huh, they like each other Fred," Alicia said.

"No they don't," George said.

"Yes they do,"

"No they don't," Fred said.

"Fred, they do," Angelina said.

"They don't act like it."

"They do! Pay attention, they can't stop staring at each other. Believe me, Alicia and I see it all the time."

"Really," George said scratching his head, "I wonder if he knows he likes Katie."

"I don't think so, you know how thick you guys are," Alicia said.

"How can you be so sure they like each other?" George asked.

"We're good like that," Alicia simply said.

"So Fred what are you and Brindi going to do next weekend?" Angelina asked.

"I haven't really planned anything, but I have a feeling Madame Putifoots," he cringed.

"You can't escape it this time bro."

"Why does every girl I date want to go there?"

"I didn't," Angelina answered.

"Ang you aren't like most girls."

"Jeez thanks, I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing."

"It's good, duh. No one likes a copy cat."

"But you're dating a clone!" She exclaimed.

"She's easy to talk to," he bit his bottom lip.

"So you admit to liking girls who just snog you to death and swoon at your feet."

"She doesn't swoon at my feet."

"Yes she does, she hangs on your arm all day and all night. Plus you guys are always off somewhere trying to suck your lips off each other."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah right! You don't know anything about each other. You both are so shallow and self absorbed. How can one ego fit into one relationship or whatever you call that?"

"Ang, what the hell is your problem. You won't even stay in a room long enough to talk to her. Just because you and Wood aren't affectionate and he cares more about his broom then you..."

"Whoa, whoa" George and Alicia stepped in between them. "One of the biggest quidditch games in our life is happening tomorrow and you two want to start this bull."

"Yeah can you two not be mad at each other for at least 24 hrs," Alicia said.

"Fine," agreed Fred.

"Fine," Angelina crossed her arms and went to sit on her bed.

"Let's kiss and make up," Fred opened his arms to her. When she still sat there looking at him he jumped on top of her and kissed her cheek.

"Ew Fred, ugh," she wiped her face.

"See how much better it is when you two get along," Alicia pointed out.

"Shut up," they both said in unison.

* * *

"We won, we won!" Various people were screaming, cheering, jumping up and down. It felt like they actually won the cup.

Fred touched down to the ground and found himself in the middle of screaming Gryffindors.

"We won! We won! Gryffindor, for the cup!"

People were patting him on the back; girls came up to hug him. He was looking for one person though. And he found her, Angelina. She finally touched down. He ran over to her trying to fight the crowd, but it was too late as Oliver Wood touched down and scooped her up in a tight embrace. Fred's heart sunk and he was slightly put out by the fact he couldn't be the first person to hug her. He was soon distracted by everyone else.

"I think this calls for a Weasley brother party, George," he shouted at his twin over the noise.

"Right you are spread the word. Come on Harry, party, Gryffindor common room, now."

All the Gryffindors made their way to the common room where the party immediately kicked off.

"This is great," Alicia yelled over the noise.

"You guys really know how to throw a party," Katie yelled next.

"Just wait till we win the cup," Fred yelled. "Where's Ang?"

"She's over there making out with Wood."

"What," Fred whipped his head around so fast it should have came off.

"Gottcha," Katie teased.

Even though they weren't making out they still were very cozy in the corner; which made Fred a little hot under the collar. The party went late into the night and everybody was so hopped up on sugar; some of the upperclassmen might have been on something else. Nobody bothered to go to bed not even Percy. He tried to ignore what Oliver and Angelina were doing and it worked. He was distracted by others in the common room dancing with some of the Gyffindor girls. Eventually though he noticed Oliver and Angelina were nowhere in sight. How long had they been gone? He scanned the room for Angelina then felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Ang!"

"Looking for me rockstar?" Her words sounded slurred a little.

"Are you drunk?"

"You know what Fred, I might be," she laughed.

"Where's Oliver?'

"Oh I don't know."

"You want to dance."

"Why not?"

A familiar song played.

"I love this song," she yelled. (Kelly Clarkson, my life would suck without you)

She started jumping around. So he did too. He laughed when he saw people moving out the way, but then the crowed started doing the same thing.

"Fred!"

"Yeah."

"This is our song!"

"Okay?"

She stopped, breathing hard.

He stopped too.

People around them were still dancing; Fred and Angelina slow danced until the song was over. He looked into what he thought were the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen, a deep amber color, he could stare at them forever.

"You really are drunk," he smiled looking down at her. He was thankful that he hit that growth spurt in his fourth year. He towered over her now.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you were?" she slurred.

"Actually no, you never have."

"Well I do, think you are cute. And I'm in love with you."

"What?"

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she broke away from his hold and started dancing.

"Whoa, whoa Ang."

"What!" she yelled over the music.

"Hey Fred, Angelina?" Alicia and George walked over to them. Alicia turned to Fred, "is she drunk?"

"Yup."

"Awesome," George said.

"Hey, Fred," Angelina looked at George. "I was just telling you how much I loves you."

"She's been telling me she's been in love with me for the past 10 minutes."

"Angelina, let's sit down before you embarrass yourself," Alicia said.

"Actually that'd be pretty funny," George said.

"George!"

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Lee!" Angelina hugged him.

"Uh hi Ang."

"I was drinking with the 7th years. It was supposed to be me and Wood's first time. I guess I ruined that," she started laughing.

"What?" Fred said.

"OOpps have I said too much?" she laughed again.

"Angelina?" someone called out in the crowd.

"Oliver, Oliver is calling me!" she ran pushing people out of the way.

"Angelina? What happened? I came back and you were gone. Are you drunk?

"Yeah," Fred came up behind her holding on to her arm he tensed up. "I thought she was with you."

"She was but I had to talk to a friend and I came back and she was gone," Oliver tensed up too.

"If you paid more attention to her..."

"Wait, wait," George and Lee stepped in between them. People started looking over there, though the music still played.

"Fred, Oliver, have you lost your minds? We just won one of the most important games in our lives and you two have the nerve to fight!" Alicia said. "Oliver, take Ang upstairs to bed right now. Fred what's the matter with you?"

Oliver had Angelina by the waist and escorted her upstairs; it was difficult due to the fact that she keep stumbling on her feet. Eventually he got tired and threw her over his shoulder.

"Oliver... Oliver."

He opened he room door and flopped her on her bed, then turned to walk out the door.

"Oliver," she cried again.

"Yes," he stopped at the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"uh..."

"It was supposed to be our first time and I ruined it. Are you mad?"

"No I'm not."

"I'm so nervous, I thought it would take the edge off and I ruined it! We still could though." She grabbed him and kissed him.

"No Angelina, stop."

"Oliver what's wrong?" She started to take off her sweater.

"It's not the right time"

"But we're celebrating."

"Not like this we aren't."

"But I love you."

"What?"

"I love you, and I want this."

"Ang," he picked her up in his arms and kissed her hard. "I got to go."

"But..."

"Sleep." He closed the door behind him.

Angelina sat there with a pout on her face.

"Ang, we just saw Oliver leave." Alicia and their other roommate Zoe opened the door.

"Ugh," Angelina ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"what the hell?" Zoe said. "What did you drink?"

Angelina stummbled out the bathroom to her bed. "I don't know, oh I feel so much better. Something Oliver's friends had."

"Wood has friends?" Zoe said. "I guess Mr. Quidditch does have a life."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "I'll have something for you in the morning. You are going to need it."

"Mkay thanks," Angelina said weakly. "close the door behind you."

Angelina laid onto her bed and as she put her head on her pillow she passed out and muttered 'Fred'.

* * *

The next morning Angelina woke up feeling like she was hit by a train. She was groggy and couldn't move so she stayed under the covers when she heard voices.

"Do you think we should waker her up."

She heard someone who sounded like Lee say.

"No, no let her sleep it off,"

Katie maybe? Angelina thought.

"What a way to start drinking. Hitting the hard stuff."

George too?

"She couldn't have drank that much?"

Definitely Alicia.

"Well then she's a light weight."

Ugh and Fred.

"She might be dead."

Lee again.

"I can hear you," She yelled from under the covers. She looked over them and saw Lee, Katie, George, Alicia and Fred staring at her.

"What is it, stop staring at me."

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go down to lunch it'll start in an hour?" Katie said.

"Ugh... I slept all morning?" Angleina put her hand on her head.

"Here drink this," Alicia handed her a cup that was bubbling over and also put a muffin on her bed side table.

"Ah, this burns what it is?"

"Pepper up. You've never had it?"

"Ugh, no." she tightend her face. "I see why now."

"Well you should feel better soon."

"What happpened last night," she downed the rest on the potion.

"You don't remember?" George asked.

"Bits and pieces."

They just stared at her.

"What? I said stop staring!"

"We're going downstairs." Lee said and he, Geroge and Fred walked out the door.

"What?" She looked at Alicia and Katie.

"Ang," Katie said slowly, "Why didn't you tell us you and Oliver were shagging?"

"We aren't! We just talked about it... Oh no we didnt?"

"Oh no you were far too drunk. Oliver wouldn't have did that."

Angelina sighed a sigh of relief "Good when we do I want to remember it."

"So you guys are?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know."

She looked at them, and they still had confused looks on their faces.

"What? What else happened."

"You need to talk to Fred," said Alicia.

"Why."

"Shower first get dressed and meet us down stairs," then they left the room as well.

Angelina sat on her bed more confused then ever. She thought to herself. 'What could I have done to Fred? Nothing more then usual. Did I hurt him for real this time. Will he forgive me? Of course he will. But what did I say?' Angelina didn't even remember seeing Fred. Well no she did dance with him. Oliver butted in then she went upstairs to bed. What was it? She stood letting the warm water relax her. Then it hit her, she told Oliver that she loved him.

"Merlins beard!" she spoke the words out loud. Quickly she finish washing. Got dressed in her favorite jeans and her favorite Gryffindor shirt and bolted downstairs towards the portrait hole.

"Ang?" Alicia called out.

"Have you seen Oliver?"

"No," everyone looked at her confused.

"I gotta find him go to lunch without me."

"You don't want to walk the ground first?" Fred stood up and asked.

"No, no. I will later I gotta talk to Oliver."

"Ang you have no shoes." Lee said.

"Oh," she looked down then summoned her shoes. "Accio sneakers."

When they came she quickly put them on and took off out the portrait hole. She couldn't believe she told Oliver she loved him. Did she? No not at all, at least not that she knew. But then she couldn't figure out what that had to do with Fred. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Damn," she asked if anyone had seen him and nobody had. She made her way to the great hall.

"Did you find him?" Lee asked.

"No, but I might as well tell you guys. I told Oliver that I was in love with him last night."

"What?" Katie said confused, "No you didn't."

"Yes I did. I was drunk, but I remember."

"No. I don't mean Oliver. I meant..."

"So you and Wood huh," Fred cut her off.

"I guess, but no. No I'm not in love with him. At least I don't think so." She looked up at Fred and they locked eyes for a split second.

"Fred! Hey!" It was Brindi. Angelina rolled her eyes, she was the cause of many fights between her and Fred. "Hey guys," everyone said hey except Angelina. "Can I sit?"

'No' Angelina thought, but of course Fred moved down to make room between him and George.

"Oh two Weasleys." Alicia raised her eyebrows. "Oh George that reminds me, my friend would love to date you. Jenna Smith, see her over there." she pointed to a blonde girl in Ravenclaw.

"Hm." Alicia pinched him and he shot her a look. "Um Brindi you know I'm sort of dating Alicia right?"

"Oh sorry Alicia, Fred never mentioned it."

Alicia raised an eyebrow at her.

"So was Sirius Black really in your dorm?" she asked the table.

"Yeah, over Ron's bed."

"Who?"

"His brother," Angelina said annoyed, her patience with Brindi was really thin.

"Oh I never know his name."

Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Just so you know, I'm not bitter that you guy's won. But just be careful Slytherin isn't easy to beat."

"We've beat them every time before," Angelina spoke up again.

"Well this time could be different."

"How, please tell me how it could be different."

"Hey Ang, there's Oliver," Katie pointed out.

"Finally," she said he walked over there.

"Hey guys."

"Hey," they all said.

"Oliver mate, no hard feelings."

"Water under the bridge," Fred and Oliver shook hands.

Oliver turned to Angelina. "Hey babe, feeling any better?"

"Yeah I'm alright. Alicia gave me pepper up."

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah," she got up. "See you guys later."

They walked out the Great Hall and Oliver reached for her hand.

"You're quiet," he said.

"I don't really know what to say."

"Well how was your day?"

"I've only been up for three hours. And the first one I spent looking for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah where were you?"

"Just looking over plays for the final," he paused, "also studying for NEWTS."

"So you are taking them then?"

"Yeah, studying's murder, but my father suggested I have a backup in case I don't get picked up."

"What? Oliver are you kidding you're great. The best keeper this school has had in years."

Oliver sighed, " My father doesn't see it that way. You know this means less time for us right?"

"Yeah I figured. Your father is right about having a back up; but honestly to even think..."

She was cut off; he grabbed her and kissed her like there was no end in sight. She went limp and her lips melted with his. Then she met her tongue with his, her breathing became deeper and her heart started racing. She felt his hand tugging at the waist of her jeans. And she put her hands on his broad shoulders, then up to his neck and cheeks.

He stopped kissing her and placed his mouth to her ear. "Angelina?"

"Yeah," she said weakly.

"I love you."

Talk about a buzz kill.

"I just didn't know how to tell you last night and I'm sorry. So sorry, but I guess you forgive me." He chuckled a bit. Angelina was still in shock. "You don't have to say it right now, but I know you love me from last night."

"Wait, Oliver," she placed her finger over his mouth. "Let's keep kissing okay?"

"Yeah, but not here, who knows what I may do."

* * *

Fred woke up dreading this day, it was Valentine's Day. The day all girls turn sappy and mushy. Even Angelina get's into Valentine's Day and she's the most non girly girl he's meet. At any rate Fred got Brindi a card, this day really wasn't that special occasion. He went down to the Great Hall with Lee and George. It was decorated in pink, white and red. Mini cupids flew around instead of the owls.

"This is sickening," Lee said.

"I can't believe this day is even allowed," Fred grumbled.

"You said it mates," George replied.

"It's going to be a long day," Fred said disgusted.

"Good morning boys," Alicia came down with Angelina and Katie.

"Eh, that's a matter of opinion," Lee said.

"Still don't have a date Lee," Katie said smirking.

"Shut up."

"Hey guys," Oliver came up. "Did you get my gifts," he spoke to the girls.

"Oh yes it was beautiful," Alicia said.

"Good, Ang. Meet me in the common room after breakfast."

"Mkay," He kissed her on her forehead and left, the girl's squealed.

"What did he do?" Fred asked bitterly.

"He filled our beds with red and pink roses they felt like silk," Katie said dreamily.

"Wow," said Lee.

"What's with the roses? Does his father own a shop?" Fred asked.

"Actually his uncle does," Angelina sneered at Fred and he made a face back at her.

"So Fred what did you get Brindi?" Katie asked.

"A card," he simply said.

"What? Come on Fredrick, Valentine's Day is like the most romantic holiday. That's so lame," Alicia said.

"Look I'm taking her to Madame Pudifoots. I think it's an even trade."

"Oh that's priceless, Fred Weasley in Madame P's," Lee laughed.

"Kate there's Cedric," Alicia pointed out.

"Oh, see you guys later," she got up walked out the Great Hall to meet him.

"Ugh. Diggory."

"Lee if you like her why not tell her," Alicia asked.

"Who said anything about liking her? We're friends and Diggory beat us at quidditch."

"Believe me if Wood can forgive him you can. Plus we're going to the final. I think its way more than that," Angelina said.

"Not at all."

Fred had to laugh, maybe Lee did like Katie.

"Ugh here comes your girlfriend Fred. I'm in to good of mood for this see you guys later."

"Angelina?" Fred yelled after her.

"Bye," she waved.

"Wow, she really doesn't like her," Lee said.

"Hey Fred, hey guys. What happened to Angelina?" Brindi came over.

"Why do you care?" Fred asked.

"Oh, I just, want to get to know all your friends."

"Really?" he said unsure.

"Yes, if it's important to you it's important to me."

He looked from Lee to Alicia and George confused.

"We still on for today?"

"Yeah meet me in the usual spot."

"Okay and I love the card. See you later."

"That's it?" Lee said, "No, 'Oh my goodness Fred you are so adorable, kiss me." mimicking Brindi.

"Guess not."

"Maybe she didn't like the card," Alicia said.

"Eh, whatever."

After breakfast everyone went upstairs to get ready for Hogsmeade. Fred was already down in the common room talking to Lee. He looked up and saw Angelina and he thought she was so cute. She changed out of her sweats and Fred noticed she had cornrows down to her back instead of individual braids, jeans that had a hole in the left knee. Matched with a slightly off the shoulder white sweater with black converse sneakers. Fred couldn't help admire her look. It was so different from most of the girls. He looked at her face; it was screwed up in an angry sort of way. First thing he thought, 'who am I going to have to kill.'

"Ang what happened?" Alicia asked.

"We are not going to Hogsmeade."

"What? Why?"

"Katie."

"What happened to Katie?" Lee asked.

"Diggory's not taking her," she said so only the four of them heard.

"What, but she said..."Lee started.

Angelina shook her head. "It was Cho Chang the whole time."

"What? That over grown, good for nothing. I was right to not like him. Katie!" He saw her coming down the stairs and went over to her.

She was at the stairs holding Angelina's coat and scarf.

"Here," she said softly. "Don't stay for me, go have fun with Oliver."

Fred's eye twitched.

"No Katie we're staying," Alicia said.

"Yeah, and we'll think of a good hex for Diggory," Angelina hugged her.

"No, he's a good guy it was my fault, I misunderstood."

"Katie, come with me," Lee spoke over them.

"What?" she said it like it was a trick.

All five of them turned to face him.

"I'm serious."

"What about Samantha?"

"Come on that was a long shot. And who knows, maybe seeing me with you will make her jealous and want to come crawling back."

"There's our Lee," George clapped him on the shoulder.

The girls groaned.

"Katie, just come on," Lee laughed.

"Alright, let me get my stuff," she went upstairs.

"So you don't like her?" Fred said to Lee.

"No, we're just gonna hang out. We would hang out with you if you weren't going to Pudifoots, and if Alicia and George would stop snogging."

"Hey," Alicia said.

"I don't see the problem," George said.

"What about me and Oliver?" Angelina asked.

"Get real," Lee said. "Wood can be so dull sometimes."

"He's just mature, which is more then I can say about you three."

"Please, we're pouring with maturity, it's just no fun," Fred said.

Angelina laughed.

"Angelina, you ready?" Oliver grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, see you guys later."

Fred felt an empty feeling in his gut, followed by uncertainly about taking Brindi out. Katie came downstairs and they walked down to Hogsmeade.

"Hey Fred where's your girlfriend?" Katie asked.

'With Oliver,' he thought.

"Uh, I guess we'll meet up later."

"Later?" Alicia said.

"Yeah, I'm not spending the whole day with her."

"Why?"

"Come on you guys know, she's always around."

"Fred, come off it," Katie said. "You want the girlfriend without the benefits."

"The benefits are the best part," Fred said.

"I agree," Lee chimed in.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Well the responsibility. No wonder you and Ang can't work out."

They laughed, but Fred didn't seem to find that as funny.

"So what do we do today?" Lee asked Katie. They were walking ahead of Fred; Alicia and George were trailing behind arms wrapped up in each other.

"Uh guys, I think I'm going to go."

"Seriously Fred?" Lee asked.

"Yeah hang out," Katie said.

"No, I'll catch up later. I'm not interested in being a 5th wheel today."

"Fred," Katie grabbed his arm, "Come on."

"I think I'll get Brindi a decent gift."

"Uh, okay. See you later."

Fred walked the opposite way of them. He wasn't going to get Brindi a gift, the card was enough to him. He walked around in the frigid weather seeing all the couples. Maybe he's not as happy as he thought he would be with Brindi. But he wouldn't go to Angelina. She was happy and he had to respect that. Didn't he?

"Hey Fred there you are," it was Brindi with a couple of her friends.

"Hey Brindi you ready for our date? We're earlier then what we said but, we might as well since we're together."

"Of course Fred. I was looking for you anyway. I missed you."

"So Madame Pudifoot's then?" Fred winced when he said it.

"Um no, I decided against it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just thought better against it. I knew you were only doing it for me." She looped arms with him.

"Take me where you and your friends usually go."

Fred could have kissed her. He smiled.

"Okay let's go." They went to quidditch shops, joke shops, the candy store and saw various people they knew she introduced him to some of the Ravenclaws and he introduced her to some of the Gryffindors; they were less receptive to her.

Eventually they met up with Alicia and George; later Katie and Lee.

"Where are Angelina and Oliver Wood?" Brindi asked Fred.

"Oh," he sighed slightly. "I don't know. Who cares?"

"Well I do," she said.

"What?"

"I wanna get to know all of your friends including Oliver Wood," she added.

"Hm, no offense, but Angelina doesn't like you that much."

She shrugged, "Well I can't please everybody. I really am a nice person."

Fred just smiled at her unsure how to respond to that." We're meeting up at the Three Broomsticks later if you want to go."

"Is Oliver Wood going to be there?"

"Um, yeah most likely," he said annoyed.

"Good." Fred looked at her. "I just want to get along with your friends; especially Oliver Wood."

"Why are you using his whole name? And why especially?"

"Huh? I didn't notice. Let's go to Zonkos!"

Fred noticed she didn't answer the whole question. The rest of the day they did what he wanted to do and Fred was impressed she didn't complain. She seemed to enjoy herself anyway, but she looked like she was looking for something. They walked side by side not holding hands or touching. She must be new at this Fred thought. So he took her hand and she smiled up at him, but it seemed that she had other things on her mind.

"You okay?" Fred asked her.

"Oh yeah, just a little cold."

"Let me warm you up," he wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to him.

"Thanks," they walked like that until they reached the Three Broomsticks.

"Do you want to get us seats and I'll get the drinks?"

Fred got their drinks and found she was sitting with everyone, Angelina was there.

"Oh Fred sweetie thank you so much," She took her drink and kissed him.

"So what you two do all day," Lee asked.

"Yeah how was Madame P's?" Angelina asked.

"Oh..."

"We didn't go," Brindi finished.

"Seriously?"

"Of course, I know how much Fred dislikes that place and I couldn't make him do something he didn't want to do," she smiled sweetly.

She turned to Oliver who had his arm around Angelina. "I don't think I've had the pleasure to meet you. I'm Brindi."

"I'm Oliver it's nice to meet you Brindi."

"Yeah?" She turned her body towards him. "You play quidditch right."

"Of course, I'm Gryffindor captain. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"Oh I don't keep up with the game much."

"Really?" Oliver looked perplexed.

"I mean don't get me wrong I go to the games sometimes but..."

"Not even to see Fred play?"Alicia asked.

"Well of course Fred, when I go. But honestly when he and George are up there I can't tell my love apart." She turned her attention back to Oliver.

"Her love?" Lee mouthed and Katie chocked back her butter beer.

The whole time it seemed as if the only person Brindi was interested in talking to was Oliver. She pretty much talked to him the whole time. Every so often she would touch Fred's arm or lean over to him.

"So yeah I got some more scouts coming to check me out for the game and I hope not to long after that I'll be on a team."

"Wow that's so cool," Brindi leaned into Oliver.

Angelina screwed up her face.

"Oliver, didn't you need to do one more thing before we head into the castle," Angelina said.

"Oh yeah let's go."

"Nice to meet you Oliver," Brindi called after him.

"Uh you too. See you guys later."

"Bye."

Fred watched Angelina get up hand and hand with Oliver. He opened the door for her to walk out. He laughed to himself because he would have tripped Angelina out the door. Suddenly he felt someone kick him under the table. When he turned his attention back to the table nobody looked guilty they were all still talking. They had an hour before they had to be back to the castle so for the next 20 minutes they conversed until Fred looked over and noticed Brindi seemed very uninterested in the conversation.

Fred leaned over to her, "You ready to go?"

"Oh my goodness yes!" she stood up.

"You guy leaving so soon?" George asked.

"Yeah I got homework," Brindi replied, Fred just shrugged.

They walked out the door and Fred thought better then to trip her. She probably won't find that as funny as Angelina would.

She linked arms with him.

"Ugh I'm so glad to be outta there. I mean it was fun at first, but after a while the conversation just went south."

"Hm," Fred said.

"Your friend Oliver Wood is real cool though"

"Yeah, Woods a laugh."

"Oh man isn't he. I haven't laughed like that in ages."

"Huh?"

"I mean you're funny too, obviously, but you have a different kind of funny."

"Wood, funny?"

"Well anyway, I found this great spot in the castle that we can escape to for like 30 minutes."

"Lead the way," Fred said without a second thought.

Fred found himself a couple days later one afternoon in the common room thinking about Brindi. Not in the way he should, he still couldn't get over the fact that he said Wood was funniest guy she met. What was this girl playing at?

* * *

"Hey Fred," Angelina, Alicia and Katie, came in.

"She said Wood was the funniest guy she met," he said back to them.

"Who?" Katie said.

"Wood!"

"No who said he was the funniest?"

"Brindi."

"My boyfriend is funny," Angelina emphasized.

"Ang come on babe... Oliver Wood?"

"Okay well he has a different humor. He's quieter sarcastic funny and Fred you're..."

"Loud," Alicia said.

They all laughed.

"Hey I'm going down early got to meet Oliver at the pitch," Angelina said.

"Oh we'll meet you," Katie said.

Alicia and Katie stared at Fred.

"What?"

"You know 'what' Fredrick," Alicia said.

"Yeah," Katie put her hands on her hips.

"Okay so let's pretend I don't." They looked at each other.

"The other day when I kicked you," Katie said.

"That was you?"

"Yeah I meant to kick you too but I kicked the table," Alicia frowned.

"So, why now?"

"Because you were staring at Ang," Katie said.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was to Fred we were watching you," Alicia said.

"Fred you want to be with Ang, don't you?" Katie said.

"No, no, I don't want to be with her."

"Then what?" Alicia asked.

"I care for her obviously; she's not going to forgive me."

"No argument there."

"Look you two, I'm with Brindi."

"Ugh, Fred I'm not sure she wants you," Katie said hesitantly.

"Huh."

"Haven't you noticed that she acts different whenever Oliver is around?"

"What are you playing at?"

"Hey practice let's go," George came running down the stairs.

"Oh shoot, let's go," Katie said they all rushed out of the portrait hole.

"What? Alicia, Katie," Fred chased after them. But they ignored.

They all ran to the pitch nearly late.

"What took you so long?" Angelina asked.

"We got side tracked," Katie said glancing at Fred. Angelina looked puzzled.

Fred's stomach knotted up; no matter the face he couldn't help but be attracted to Angelina.

During practice Fred couldn't seem to understand what Alicia and Katie were talking about. But he went through practice trying to not think so much about it. After it was over Wood gave another speech this time talking togetherness and unity. Putting the team first and how nothing should get in the way of the main objective. Fred didn't understand where this came from all of a sudden, he glanced over at Angelina looking irritated at Wood.

"Alright team, practice tomorrow night. Let's bring it in Gryffindors on three. One, two, three...

"Gryffindors."

Fred noticed Oliver hung back alone and Angelina looked cross, but she walked ahead with Alicia and Katie.

"What do you reckon is up with them?" George said.

"Dunno, think it was more Angelina then anything," Fred said.

"I dunno either. Angelina is a very complex person," Harry said shrugging. "I'll see you later mates."

"Later Harry."

"So are you gonna ask her?" Lee asked later at dinner.

Fred looked down the table at Angelina who seemed to be in deep conversation with Alicia and Katie. She looked happy, but Fred looked again and saw that she wasn't.

Apparently they didn't seem to notice. Angelina looked his way and half smiled and got back into her conversation. He noticed Angelina getting up without Katie and Alicia finally and he went to go talk to her.

"Ang wait up," he called.

"What is it, Fred, I have studying to do."

"Angie calm down," Fred grabbed her hand.

"Come here," he pulled her over to back corner. "You looked so down at dinner. What's up?"

"Well..."

"What?"

"Oliver and I broke up."

"What really?" Fred looked at Angelina confused.

"So that's why you were glaring at him like that."

"Yeah it's an irritation I have with him. He said there's no room for love in quidditch"

"Well you don't seem too messed up about it."

Angelina shrugged. "I'm not, I mean I suggested he make a decision and who am I to come between a man and quidditch."

"Angelina you're awesome," he looked at her in adoration and pulled her closer to his chest. He felt Angelina take a deep breath.

"Ang," Fred swallowed hard unsure about what he was going to say.

"Brindi and I called it quits."

Angelina's head snapped up.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, it's not really working. Alicia and Katie told me some things that were too much for me to handle."

"Like what?"

"No, it's too painful to talk about," as he pushed away. (Authors note: this guy deserves an Oscar)

She looked Fred in the eyes, with her eyes watering up and she quickly looked away.

"Ang?" Fred frowned with his hands pulling her face up. "What's the matter?"

"Ugh," she wiped her face. "PMS."

"PMS?"

"Yeah the once a month thing that..." she paused. "Am I going to have to give you a sex talk?"

Fred smirked and pulled Angelina's face closer. He brushed his cheek against hers, first the left and then right. Brushed his lips on her for head, rubbed his hand on the back of her neck. He shuttered slightly when she let out a soft a moan. He placed his thumb on her bottom lip wonder why he couldn't spend the day nibbling it. He started to go in for a kiss.

"Fred!" He heard George scream. "Fred!"

"What?"

George came running around the corner.

"Oh, hey Angelina," He stopped at smiled. "What you doing?"

"George, how'd you find us?" Angelina asked.

"Twin sense."

Angelina rolled her eyes.

"But the potion is right! Finally! Come on."

"What potion?" Angelina asked confused.

"Nose bleed nougat," Fred said they walked down the hall.

"Puking pastes."

"Ton tongue toffee."

"What?"

"For the joke shop Ang," Fred pulled her along.

"Pay attention," George said.

"How do you know they work?"

"Lee, he's been pasted out for," George looked at his watch, "one minute, thirty seconds. Thirty more seconds and he should come to."

Sure enough he woke up in thirty seconds.

"Did it work?" Lee said grinning.

"Brilliant!" Fred, George and Lee jumped up and down in the empty classroom. Fred picked up Angelina and spun her around.

"Wait! So this joke shop, the one you guys been rambling on about since third year?

"Yes. Have a seat." Fred patted the desk.

For the next two hours they explained the joke shop. Angelina became over whelmed with all the information.

"I can't believe you've been planning this since 3rd year! This is brilliant." Angelina said they were back in the common room walking up to the dorms. "If I can help in anyway let me know."

"You really like the idea Ang?" Fred asked her. They were walking up the stairs to the common room.

"It's the best idea you've came up with."

"Ang you have no idea how much this means to me that you're on board."

"Of course Fred you're my best mate."

She smiled brightly at him and they stared in each other's eyes.

"Coming through," Lee and George broke through them going up stairs. Angelina shook her head like she was coming out of a trance.

"I'm going to bed see you tomorrow."

"Um Angelina," Fred started to say.

"Hm?" she turned around.

"Um," Fred scratched his head, "I'm always here for you if you need to talk, remember that. Day or night."

"Yeah I know Fred," she half smiled.

"Well night then," she went upstairs.

"Night then."

The next morning Angelina woke up with a spring in her step. She woke up late for breakfast so she grabbed a snack from her trunk then got in the shower.

"Hey Ang!" Alicia called out.

"Yea."

"What time did you get in last night?"

"Uh maybe 12. Why?"

"You were with Oliver?"

"No. Why?"

"Uhm, nothing."

"Alicia, what's up?" she peaked out the shower curtain, but Alicia was gone. When she came out the dressing room Alicia was sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

"Alicia, what where you saying?"

There was a knock at the door as Katie came in.

"Hey guys. Did you tell her?" she looked at Alicia.

"Tell me what?" Angelina looked at Alicia too.

"No."

"Tell me what?"

"Ang sit down."

"No I'll stand. What happened?"

"Well we were walking along the corridor and we saw Oliver and well he was snogging someone."

"Hm," was all she said, "I didn't know he'd be over me that fast."

"You're fine with that?"

"Yeah. You know sometimes I think I didn't like him as much as..."

"Well guess who he was kissing?" Alicia cut her off.

"As long as it wasn't any of you I don't care. Guys suck we know that."

"It was Brindi."

"What! He broke up with me for that... that... bitch!"

"Hold on Ang. Ever since Hogsmeade we've been doing some digging," Alicia said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she looked between them.

"Well she's been trying to get with Oliver since the beginning of the year."

"How do you know?"

"Over heard in the bathroom and it explained Hogsmeade. And the fact she used Fred to get to Oliver. Hoping you'd get jealous break up with Oliver and go to Fred."

"She knows how much influence you have over Fred. So all that shit she was doing was to piss you off."

"That bitch!"

"Yeah and it's crazy. Everybody knows how you two are except for you and Fred," Katie shook her head.

Angelina smirked then she thought, "Wait, Katie, what you mean she got tired of waiting?"

"She got tired of waiting for you to break them up," Alicia said confused.

"But last night he said he broke up with her over something you two told him."

"We didn't get a chance to tell him."

"Oh... my... gosh. That ass! Do you know I considered getting back with him? We almost kissed and he's still with her?" she was on her feet yelling.

"Ang calm down maybe Fred found out."

"No I'm sure he would have told me what happened. Fred has no shame, none, he would have told me!" she grabbed her school bag and ran out the dorm steps to find him.

Alicia and Katie were on her heels, but she spotted him out in one of the courtyards sitting at the picnic table with George and Lee.

"Ang, Ang." Alicia said. "What are you going to do?"

"Yeah you can't just go down there are yell at him," Katie said.

Angelina frowned and an idea came to her head.

"Just follow my lead." Angelina spotted Brindi and for the first time hopped she would come over to Fred. Angelina sat down next to Fred.

"Hey, Ang what's up?"

"Nothing, what's up with you?" she got really close to his face and batted her eyes at him.

"Uh, joke shop stuff."

This isn't going to work, she though. She saw Brindi and noticed she was looking. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Fred," Angelina said and when he turned his head she kissed him. His eyes got big and the gang stopped talking.

"Ang, what?"

"Is this not okay?" she said sweetly.

"Fred Weasley! What the hell do you think you are doing? Kissing this, this..."

"Say it," Angelina stood up, "please say it." Angelina went over to her and was gripping her wand.

"Brindi," Fred stood up too and stepped between them trying not to get too close, "this was just..."

"Just what Fred?" Angelina said gripping her wand tighter.

"Um, um."

"Fred it's over between us. Now you can stop pretending that you don't like Angelina." She looked and Angelina now. "You know, you can't do anything right. I expected you to break us up so I can move in on Oliver, but I kissed him. I know you two aren't together anymore; and after he told you he couldn't be in a relationship with somebody. Mmmmm shame. Angelina I don't know what you got going on for you besides quidditch and that can't even help you. The only guy that would put up with it dumped you for well..." she paused. "Someone like me a GIRL!

Angelina didn't know what happened next, but she jumped at Brindi. She didn't need her wand. She tackled her and they started wrestling on the grass. Fred and George stepped in. Fred grabbed Angelina and she could feel the scratches on her face, but Brindi has a shiner.

Fred threw Angelina over his shoulder and she screamed the whole way into an empty broom closet. He sat her on a bucket. She stared him down nostrils flaring. Fred thought she might attack him, but then she started crying.

"Ang, Ang, speak to me." He pulled her into a hug. He didn't remember Angelina crying, ever. She pulled from him and looked him in the eyes. Fred flinched and she walked out. She left him there feeling like the biggest wanker in the whole world. He walked back to the common room which got silent as soon as he stepped in. So he went to his room hoping that nobody was in there. George was in there.

"Mate, what the hell was that about?" Fred told George what happened between him and Angelina. George let out a low whistle.

"You've really done it mate."

"Ugh, this wasn't my fault. I didn't tell Angelina to go mental on Brindi. She's rational she should have talked to me first. But then she did mention something about PMS last night."

"PMS?"

"Yeah. I don't know when the girls got to become so unlike us. It seems like we have everything in common, but at the same time have nothing in common. Do you get it?"

"No."

"Fred," Lee came in. "McGonagall stopped me in the hall. Dumbledore wants a word with you."

Fred groaned.

"Good luck."

Fred walked the long hallways he figured Dumbledore would ask him what happened and how he played a part in all of this. He would simply tell him the truth.

When he got there he knocked on the door, "Enter."

Fred walked in and saw Angelina sitting in one of the chairs.

"You wanted to see me Head Master?"

"Good evening Mr. Weasley. Have a seat."

"Yes sir."

"Now I've talked to Miss Johnson and Miss Clevenger and I'm not the least bit interested in your side of the story. What I think, and Professor McGonagall agrees with me, is that you and Ms. Johnson see as less of each other as possible. I know you have class and quidditch together, but outside of that I do not want you interacting. For a little while at least."

Fred and Angelina exchanged looks, she was expressionless.

"Is that clear?" He looked at Fred.

"Yes sir."

Then at Angelina.

"Yes sir."

"Good, now Miss Johnson you may go. I wish to speak to Mr. Weasley."

"Yes sir," Angelina got up without looking at Fred and closed the door with a snap.

"Well," Dumbledore said amused. "I bet you find it strange that with everything going on I still have time for my students."

Fred sat up straight, "Yes sir."

"Now, Mr. Weasley, I'm not going to lecture you or tell you what to do after all you are 15 soon to be 16 in a few weeks. I do realize I am asking you a great deal by spending time apart from Miss Johnson. I know your feelings for each other go beyond a simple friendship. You also know I can't have my students tearing each other apart. I pray that you don't let this affect the tight bond the six of you have or let it disrupt the harmony of the team. Merlin knows in these times we need friends now more than ever." Professor Dumbledore seemed to zone out starting out the window. "You can go now Mr. Weasley."

Fred started to the door.

"Oh and Fred. Just so you know Angelina cares a great deal about you, and you care a great deal about her. I know you'll do the right thing by her. But I think you owe it to yourself and her to sort our your mind."

Fred nodded and left the office. He ran into Lee and George on the stairs.

"So what happened? Angelina didn't say," George asked.

"We can't see each other anymore." Fred said sitting on the steps.

"Bollucks, I'm your twin and..."

"No, no dimwit. Angelina and I."

"What? But you play quidditch," George said.

"I know."

"And have the same classes," Lee said.

"I know."

"And the same house."

"I know."

"Same friends..."

"I know!" he said loudly.

"You told Dumbledore no right?" George asked sitting down too.

"He made me promise. He said just for quidditch and class is our only time we can interact if we need to, for a few weeks at least," he put his head in his hands.

"Blimey, I can't believe it came down to this," Lee said. "This is bad, you know it's going to be us verse them."

"No, Dumbledore specifically said not to mess up the group harmony."

"So what are you going to do then?" George asked.

"I'm not sure."

They sat silent for a minute.

"Fire whiskey?" Lee asked.

"Yea," and the three of them trugged up to their dorm room.

* * *

The next morning there was a much talking going on in the great hall. Dumbledore was allowing 5th years to go to the end of year dance. Unfortunately it was one of those rare moments when the Gryffindor table was the quietest table. It looked as if George was right. Angelina, Alicia and Katie didn't talk to them or acknowledge their presence.

"See what I mean nothing not even a 'hello' from Alicia," George complained. Fred looked over at Angelina, she didn't look up. She was talking to Hermione across from her, Alicia and, Katie.

* * *

"Is he looking?" Angelina asked the third year.

"He was," Hermione said.

"What about George?" Alicia asked.

Angelina rolled her eyes.

"He's not looking, but he looks put out."

"What about Lee?" Katie asked too.

"Oblivious to his surroundings."

"As usual," Katie sighed.

"This is crazy, we shouldn't be falling apart like this," Alicia said. "We play with them, and we need dates for the dance."

"Maybe, Wood was on to something. Quidditch and relationships don't mix," Angelina admitted. "Look, just because I have to stay away from Fred. It shouldn't stop you guys from hanging out."

"Angelina, don't be stupid. We are not leaving you out of anything," Katie said. "As much as we love Fred, we love you more."

"Girls got to stick together," Alicia said.

"Yeah thanks, but remember that pact we all made in third year. It's not going to be us verse them unless it's a good reason. This isn't a good reason, it's mad.

"There's no reason you shouldn't talk to them and them to you."

"But Ang..." she cut Alicia off.

"But nothing, go say hello. I'll be fine. I got to go to the library anyway, this place is too loud."

"You sure?" Katie said.

"Yes," she started to get up.

"Now go. Look how pitiful they look."

"We'll see you in Flitwick's then." Alicia called out.

"Alright bye."

Angelina watched them sit with Lee, George, and Fred. As she scanned she and Fred locked eyes. He smiled and she rolled her eyes turned and walked to the library.

* * *

"Where's she off to?" Fred asked.

"None of your business," Alicia said.

"So what is she like, new found respect for the world, an independent woman," Lee joked.

"No, she's just tired of Fred's bull shit," Katie simply said.

"My bullshit? Have you noticed she likes to play games too?"

"Why can't you guys just be friends?" Lee asked.

"I'm going to find her this is crazy. Katie where is she?"

"Library."

"I hope they figure this all our before we ended up losing the cup."

Fred walked slowly through the crowds of Hogwarts students on his way to the library. He walked around the large library looking for her. There she was, talking to Wood.

I thought she was done with him? Why is she talking close with him? At least she's not smiling. Oh no she's smiling. She hugged him! Yeah okay, if that's how she wanted to play it. Fred turned and walked out.

* * *

Angelina walked to the library she didn't really have any leftover homework to do she just needed to be by herself. She found a seat in the back corner. Finally solitude. She cracked open her astronomy book. Not even 10 minutes later she was disturbed.

"Angelina." Oliver whispered.

"What is it Oliver."

"Can I sit?"

"It's a free country."

"Listen I just want to make sure that you and I were okay."

"Why would we be okay?"

"I just figure you out of all people you would be and you know for the dynamic of the team."

"Ah now we are getting somewhere. It's nothing, but quidditch huh?"

"Angelina I am sorry, but there are scouts coming and I can't work for my family..."

"Wait scouts?" She smiled.

"Yeah."

"For real this time."

"Just got the owl. Told them about you too."

"What?" she hugged him. "Let me see." As she went to grab the paper she looked up and noticed the back of a red heads head. She frowned.

"Here," he pushed the paper in front of her.

"Wow, Oliver this is great but..." she held up a finger, "this does not make up for anything."

"Ang come on."

"Oliver, you come on. You know I can get over the fact you dumped me for quidditch, but then you kissed Brindi."

"How'd you find out about that?"

"Good news travel fast, but never mind. Brindi?"

"Ang I'm so sorry I honestly don't know what to say."

"Ugh," she folded her arms.

"Ang how can you constantly forgive Fred and then me it's like I'm being put on trial."

"What, what are you talking about?"

"You're so quick to forgive him and he's done stuff to it's not like I cheated on you and I was honest he was the one that lied."

"How do you know about that?"

"It's Fred."

"Look, I said I was sorry a million times. What else do you want?" she sighed.

"Nothing. I got to go." She gathered up her things.

"But Angelina."

"Oliver, we're okay. I'm not mad at you. I just gotta go."

She went to Charms class and sat next to Lee.

"Hey what's up where you been?" he asked.

"In the library with Oliver."

"Oliver?"

"Fred," she called.

"What?" he shot back.

"Settle down class, settle down," Professor Flitwick came into the class.

After class was over she tried to get a hold of Fred, but he hurried out of the classroom.

"What you do to him?" Lee asked.

Angelina shook her head. "I think he saw me and Oliver in the library."

"Oh jeez! You and Fred. You and Oliver this is..."

"Oliver has scouts coming to the final," she blurted out.

"What?" Get out of here."

"Dead serious."

"So what if you get picked up are you leaving school?"

"I could, I turn 17 at the beginning of the school year, my parents won't like it, but they technically can't tell me what to do."

"Wow."

"And at least I'll be away from all the drama."

"What drama? You mean Fred?"

"Life doesn't revolve around Fred."

"Your life does. Why do you keep avoiding the inevitable?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you two just date?"

"Lee..." she started, but then abruptly stopped talking looking transfixed ahead of her.

"Oh no. Fred...," Lee said.

Fred was talking and laughing with another girl whispering in her ear. He was leaning against the wall and she was leaning into his chest.

"Another one already'" he said.

"Great." she said.

"Hey you guys going to study hall?" George and Alicia came up.

"Yeah I'll see you lot there," she said with a feeling of defeat in her voice.

"What..." Alicia started then she spotted Fred. "Oh my goodness. We have to do something about this. Lee go after her."

"I'm on it."

"George we have to do something about this, come on lets go. Angelina and Fred are too stubborn to use words."

"Fred is going to keep chasing girls and Ang is going to keep acting like she doesn't care and hide behind quidditch," she's going to turn into Oliver.

"That's all we need next year, another Oliver." Georege said.

"We got to get them both together. Do you think you can pry Fred away from whoever that is?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure, but why?

"After dinner we're gonna all sit down and have a talk."

* * *

After practice Angelina went down to one of the empty classrooms with Alicia to practice some spells for the OWLs.

Fred followed George down to the empty classroom; they were working on a new gag for the joke shop so he and George were going down to tweak it.

"Did you see the blonde I was with earlier?" Fred said.

"Yeah brilliant we all saw her mate."

"Do you reckon Angelina saw her?"

"Um... I don't know." George said quickly

"She asked me to the dance."

"What!"

Angelina walked into the classroom and saw Katie and Lee.

"What's going on?" she turned around and saw George and Fred walk in. "Okay seriously what is this?"

"What are you three doing here," Fred said to Angelina, Katie and Alicia.

"Guys sit down, we need to talk," Katie said.

"Like seriously talk," Alicia said they all sat on top of the desk.

"About what?" Angelina said.

"You two,"

"Us?" Fred and Angelina said in unison.

"We can't take it anymore," said Lee.

"Yeah you two need to get back together."

"What," they said in unison again.

"You two are driving us mad," George said.

"We came to the conclusion that you two will never be happy unless you're with each other." Katie said.

"You four are mad you know that." Angelina said.

"Us? No you two are," Lee said. "Everybody but you see that you belong together."

"But you keep hiding behind girls," Katie looked at Fred.

"Or quidditch," Lee said looking at Angelina.

"Look I don't have time for a boyfriend the quidditch final is coming up and there's a scout coming."

"There's a scout coming?" Fred, Alicia, Katie and George said in unison.

"Yeah Oliver told me today," she looked at Fred.

A light bulb seemed to turn on in Fred's head, "Oh."

Angelina shook her head.

"You see I can't be with him, Fred likes blondes now anyway."

"Who doesn't?" She punched him.

"Ow!"

"Jerk."

"Fred, Angelina!" Alicia yelled. "Look at you two, you guys are best friend, we're all best friends and that's why we are locking you in the classroom until you make up."

Lee put a shield charm on them so they could move to the door.

Angelina and Fred were alone.

"So nice weather today."

"Fred, don't talk to me."

"Ang..."

"You were spying on me at the library today."

"Huh, you were at the library?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Yeah it was me, but I wasn't spying on you. You know I'm not a shy person. I came to talk to you but you looked cozy with Wood."

"Fred I can't stand you. Why are you so threatened by Oliver?"

"Angelina," he gritted his teeth. "I am not threatened by Oliver."

"Then what," she threw her hands up in the air, "he's everything you want to be isn't he."

"No!" he yelled.

"Then what. He's great on the quidditch field, smart in school, good looking. Rich and he stole your girlfriend!"

"He has the person I want." Fred yelled.

"He...has," she said slowly confused.

"You Ang, he has you. I said it, happy. I said it, I want you and he still has you," he grabbed her shoulders.

"Fred, I..." she paused. "He doesn't have me. Why do you get so crazy you can never be straight with me?"

"What!"

"Just tell me how you feel for once."

"You want me to be honest? You're my best mate plus as an added bonus I love you like crazy, but we have to be friends. That's how we started and that's what's comfortable and familiar... I don't know how to be what you want me to be right now. I just can't."

"Fred, you love me?" He nodded in defeat and she moved closer to him."I just want you to be you," she put her hand on his heart. She could feel it beating fast. "There's no rulebook and we can start by going to the dance together, as friends."

"Really Ang that would be great; it would be even greater if you asked me first.

"Excuse me."

"Stacy asked me to the dance and I said yes."

"You did what? And who?"

"She's Hufflepuff. 6th year. When I saw you and Wood I panicked and ran into her. She's had a crush on me for ages."

"I can't believe you. It didn't occur to you that I wanted to go with you?"

"Honestly no, when I saw you two together I saw red. She was there and well you know the rest."

Angelina could believe what she was hearing. "Fred you know what we can't talk to each other. Maybe we should really stick to Professor Dumbledore's request and stay away from each other." The spell knocked her back.

"Why do you always get so angry?" he tried to pull her back to him.

"Lee!" she screamed.

They ran into the classroom.

"Take it off!" she had that look on her face that Lee couldn't help but take the shield off.

"What's going on?" he said.

"We decided that it would be best to stay away from each other for a few weeks like Professor Dumbledore asked." She walked out the door.

"What did you do?" Alicia asked Fred.

"What do you mean what did he do?" George asked her. "How come Angelina couldn't have done it?"

"Yeah," Lee said in agreed.

"I'm going with Stacy to the dance." Fred said.

"Who," Katie said.

"That blonde you were with earlier?" George high fived his brother.

"George!" Alicia stormed out the room.

"Now look what you did," Katie said to Fred and she followed Alicia out the room.

"I don't know how you're gonna get yourself out of this one," George said leaving the room as well.

* * *

"Another quiet morning at breakfast," Lee said a couple days later to Fred. "The girls aren't talking to you, George has barley said two words to you. You've gotten yourself into a right mess mate."

"I don't understand how everything just fell apart. All I said was yes to a girl who wanted to go to the dance. Angelina didn't ask me."

"I'll never understand women."

"What's going on mates," George said sitting.

"George mate, I have to apoligize to you. I'm sorry about you and Alicia I've been selfish and I'm sorry."

"Oh come off it mate I was neve really that mad."

"Then why haven't you barely talked to me for days. You know I've been trying to apoligize."

"Just being funny," he smiled

"Some joke Gred."

"I thought so Forge."

"How's Angelina been?"

"Oh no, I'm not saying anything. You need to figure this out."

Fred sighed.

"Start with Katie and work your way up," said George.

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed the pattern yet?"

"It's Katie, Alicia then Angelina."

"Oh," said Lee, "that's true because if you can break down those two Angelina will be cake."

"There's Katie."

She came to the table and stood next to George.

"Oliver moved practice up to four," and she turned to leave.

"Katie."

"Fred? "

"I'm sorry so so sorry if I was acting like a rude selfish jerk," he reached out his hand, "forgive me." She looked for a second then took his hand. He kissed it.

"Thanks Fred. That was real sweet of you." She sat down next to George. "Look mate, you got yourself in a right mess."

"I know, I know I just..."

"No listen, you don't because you keep making the same flipping mistakes. First dump Stacy, whatever you do, you can not take her to the dance. Which I still don't have a date for," she glanced at Lee who looked up into space. "Secondly you have to make up with Alicia."

"Yeah we told him," said Lee.

"Yeah if she can forgive you then you are in the clear."

"Break up with Stacy? That'll kill her."

"Fred do you think you are like the best thing on this earth."

"Come on the good Weasley's name is being drug through the mud."

"Fred! I can't believe you," Alicia walked in and sat in between Lee and George.

"what I say wrong?"

"Men!"

"Alicia," Fred took her hand and looked at katie who nodded.

"Fred, stop. I'm not mad at you. I'm just more concerned about Ang. If she can forgive you so can I. Just talk to her and stop being an idiot. For once."

"Alright. Alright."

"Break up with Stacy too," Alicia said.

"Why do I keep hearing that?"

"How can you make up with Ang and take Stacy to the dance?"

"I'm not taking Ang."

"Come on Fred!" Katie whinned.

"Yeah we're all going together," Alicia said. "Me, George. Katie, Lee."

"Uh Lee hasn't asked me," Katie pointed out.

"Ugh Lee, would you just ask her already?" Alicia said.

"What?"

Alicia stared at him.

"Katie," Lee said.

"What do you want Jordan," She didn't look up from Witch Weekly.

"Would you go to the dance with me?"

She stared at him. "Fine." She gatherd up her books.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"I got class."

"She left in a hurry," George said.

"Finally. Now you," Alicia pointed to Fred. "You have to break it off with Stacy. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"And don't be a punk about it either."

"Me? Never."

Fred tried to find Stacy around the castle, but he couldn't find her. She must be in her common room so he waited outside the portrait for someone to get her but she wasn't there either. The good thing is he had more time to think about what he was going to say to her. The bad thing was, the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't bring himself to tell her. Which actually wasn't a bad thing. He liked her she was cute and funny and didn't drive him mad like Angelina. Maybe he should give her a shot.

"Fred!"

He whipped his head around it was Stacy.

"Hi Fred," her cheeks where rosy like she was just outside. "I heard you were looking for me."

"Ugh, yeah. Stacy look," he ran his fingers through his hair. She looked puzzled. "Um, I can't... Well we are just friends right?"

"Well yeah I guess so, I hardly know you Fred. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just. I hope we aren't taking things too fast. You know I just got out of a relationship and I'm not ready to jump into a new one."

"Okay," she said slowly. "I'm still not understanding. You've said this before."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," screw it he thought. "I don't want you to get the wrong impression, I like you and I still want to go to the dance with you just as long as you don't expect a relationship out of it."

"Well no Fred," she smiled slightly, "Don't you know I just broke up with someone too. I just thought you'd be fun to go with."

"No, well yeah okay. Cool," Fred's heart was beating fast.

"Alright now that we got that settled, I'll see you later."

"Um, Stacy. Meet me for a walk later."

"Yeah okay." She turned from him and into the Great Hall.

Fred stood there shocked at even himself, he made his way into the Great Hall.

"Here comes Fred Weasly, Hogwarts Heartbreaker," Lee announced.

"Shut it Lee," Fred retorted.

Katie snickered.

"Fred seriously do you really want her?" Katie asked.

"Look at her," Lee and Katie looked.

"Who," George and Alicia walked up.

"Stacy," Lee said and they all looked.

"I don't mean now!" Fred said. "Not while she's looking!" Stacy waved.

They all looked back toward the table.

"Her eyes are too close together." Alicia said.

"I heard she had split ends," Katie added.

"Jeez you two are cattey."

"Angelina!" Katie called ignoring George.

"Here you lot are, I thought we were gonna meet in the common room for break," she was just speaking to Alicia and Katie.

"We had to witness Fred break up with Stacy," Alicia said.

"Break up?" she turned to Fred. "I didn't know you two were dating."

"Oh now you want to talk to me?"

"Don't throw this back at me." She sat down next to him. "I had a good reason and you know it!"

"You were the one who walked out on me."

They were talking low, but harshly.

"Well you were the jackass who started dating another girl by jumping to conclusions."

"I see you hugging Wood what was I supposed to do."

"Ask me. Why is it so hard for you to do that."

He started at her.

"So why did you break up with her," she asked camly.

"For the record everybody, Stacy isn't my girlfriend we're just going to the dance together."

Angelina stared at him in shock and he stared back.

* * *

"Angelina! Come talk to us!"

Angelina was laying on her 4 poster beed with the curtian closed looking at the ceiling.

"We thought he called it off."

"Well he didn't!"

"Angelina jsut open the curtian and talk to us."

She opened up the curtians and still layed there with her hands behind her head. Alicia and Katie sat on the oppisite sides.

"Look Ang, Fred's a jerk. They all are."

"I mean come on I had to practically beg Lee to take Katie to the dance."

Katie shot her a look.

"You didn't beg," she said.

"Well if I hadn't pressured him to."

"That's it!" Angelina sat up and looked at Alicia.

"What?"

"Alicia you're pressuring Fred and me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're pressuring all of us. Me and Fred, Katie and Lee. Maybe that's why Fred and I keep bumping heads we're not supposed to be together and you keep pushing."

"So you're saying the reason you can't keep a man is my fault."

"Can't keep a man!" Angelina got off the bed.

"If it wasn't for you pushing them on me maybe I could keep one. I was fine with Oliver before you."

"What! Ang you said yourself that you didn't like him like that. I can't believe you I'm trying to help you..."

"Well don't!" Angelina stompped out the room and walked out the castle to one of the courtyards. She walked around until she cooled off. Which was quick since it was chilly out side. She started to head back to the common room when she ran into Alicia on the steps.

"Angelina." she paused.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison.

"You were right, I push too much. I should have just let it go. But you are my best friend and you and Fred..."

"Alicia I get it. It's okay. I understand. It's just Oliver and me, we weren't gonna work any way. I still had a crush on Fred. But that's over. Way over."

She started walking up the stairs.

"But Fred," she stopped short when Katie shot her a look that Angelina caught.

"Fred what?" she asked.

Alicia looked at Katie.

"Alicia, What do you know." Alicia shook her head. "Alicia," Angelina said more sternly.

Katie looked at Alicia warningly.

"Fred is in love with you." She blurted.

Katie sighed.

"What? Well I know he loves me."

"No," Katie said looking at Alicia in disbelief. "You know you can't know anything Alicia. He loves you Ang." Katie looked at her.

"Well I love him too." She didn't know where Katie was getting at.

"No, like love, love," Katie emphisised.

"But he's with Stacy."

"No he's not with Stacy like that. He made it very clear to her that they weren't a couple. But yes he's still taking her."

"But I don't understand."

"You know Fred, he doens''t wan to be in love so he's with Stacy," katie shrugged.

"Look forget Fred," Alicia chimmed in Angelina sank back to the floor. "Angelina you know you are a beautiful, amazing girl."

Angleina smirked.

"Come on like you don't know."

"How did you too find out all this?"

"George," Alicia said.

"Lee," Katie confesed as well.

"This makes no sense," Angelina said.

"When does it?" Katie sat down with Angelina, Alicia sat too.

"I don't understand when being friends with boys became so complicated."

"Well I think it's safe to say that we are officially not just friends anymore," said Katie.

* * *

"Stuipd idiot!"

"OY!"

"Not you George, I'm talking about me," Fred was looking in the mirror washing his face.

"What are you on about?" Lee asked.

"Why did I agree to go with Stacy to the ball?"

"She's hot!" Lee said.

"Oh yeah," Fred frowned, "Ang made me forget that."

"Wow, she can make you forget about other girls hottness. Phew!" Lee shook his head.

Fred sat on his bed sighing.

"Mate when are you just going to tell her already?" Lee asked.

"Tell her what?"

"Tell her how you feel."

"Hell no!"

"Why?"

"Because we are all about to lose our minds if you two have another argument about who you date. Just date each other and we don't have to worry about this," George said.

"You know maybe I'll go have a talk with her and sort this whole thing out right now." Fred walked out the door.

"Talk?" Lee said and both he and George scrammbled for the door.

"Angelina," Fred saw her on the stair outside the common room. Alicia and Katie made to get up but Fred told them to stay. George and Lee came out the portrait next to them and Fred made his way in front of where Angelina was sitting.

"I feel like I need to apoligize. You know I value our friendship very much, and I will do whatever it takes to make this all right between us. Get us back to the way we used to be."

"The way we used to be?" Angelina said.

"Yeah you know. Best friends."

Angelina stood up. "Are you still going to the dance with Stacy?"

Fred looked confused. "Well yeah. I told you that..."

"Okay." she cut him off and forced a smile.

"Okay?" He said unsure.

"Yes okay."

Lee, George, Alicia, and Katie just started.

"Save a dance for me though alright," she said.

"Of course." he smiled at her wishing that his brother and three friends weren't here at the moment and that he could go off somewhere with Angelina and talk. That didn't look like it would happen for a very long time though.

"Hug?" she held out her arms. He smirked at her grabbed her and held her tight not wanting to let this moment go.


	11. Chapter 11

The euphoria from Gryffindor winning the Quidditch final died down going into the next month, and the stress level due to testing rose. George and Fred where being louder than normal it did not help the situation. Angelina ended up spending a lot of alone time in the library or trying to calm down Alicia. The one this she was looking forward to was the end of school dance. It fell on the last day of school, and Alicia was acting over the top with planning for it. Angelina wondered how she got to her bed with all the piles of magazines on and around her bed.

"George and I decided we would match, I think I'm going to wear this floor length champagne colors dress. Not too over the top, but it has the right amount of class. He's getting the same color bowtie and silver cuff links. And he's going to wear the black robes. He was able to borrow his elder brothers dress robes. They might be a little out of fashion, but its okay we'll still be the best looking couple there. What about you Katie?"

Katie obviously wasn't paying attention; Alicia had to call her name twice.

"Huh? Oh I'm not going with Lee."

"What? What do you mean you're not going with Lee?"

She started to answer, "Angelina did you know about this?" Alicia cut her off.

Angelina didn't look up from her books, "Yeah I knew."

"What! How could you not tell me!?"

"Alicia, why are you getting so bent out of shape about it? You're still going with George," Katie said.

"But we had everything planned out. It was going to be a matter of time before Fred was going to ask Angelina."

"Um earth to Alicia, Fred is still going with Stacy. And she's not exactly horrible. She's really nice."

Alicia and Katie stared at her.

"What?"

"Who are you, and what have you done with Angelina?" Alicia said shocked.

Angelina laughed, "Nothing, she hasn't done anything to me, and Fred likes her," She shrugged.

"Now tell her the real reason Ang," Katie said.

"That is the real reason."

"Angelina," Katie eyed her.

"Okay okay, well she's transferring next year. So she's not staying at Hogwarts."

"Ah ha," said Alicia pointing at Angelina.

"But I still would like her."

"Yeah I doubt that," Alicia snorted.

"Whatever, I'm not some evil bitch conspiring against Fred and whoever he tries to date."

"But seriously Katie," Alicia rolled her eyes at Angelina. "You're not going with Lee?"

"No I'm not."

"Why?" Alicia demanded.

"I told him I didn't want to go with him."

"But why!?"

Katie looked at Angelina.

"You knew she was going to ask a million and 3 questions about it."

Katie sighed, "I just wanted him to ask me, who knows if he really wanted to go with me. He only asked me because you told him to Alicia."

"Now tell her the real reason," Angelina said.

"That is the real reason!"

Angelina stared at her like Katie did before.

"Samantha Rosier is single," Katie confessed.

"So what," Alicia said. "You don't think he was going to try and go with her do you?"

"What 5th year do you know would pass up a chance to date a 6th year? The biggest dance of the year and you mean to tell me he'd rather go with a tall awkward skinny dirty blonde 4th year; when he can go to the dance with a matured, long legged, blue eyed, velvety brown haired 6th year? It's Cedric Diggory all over again."

"Katie you're insane? You are gorgeous. Your tall slender frame is not awkward. It fits you and you're one of the best chasers in school."

"Well top three," Angelina interjected.

Katie stuck her tongue out at her. "Please Alicia I'm never gonna have curves like you."

"Yeah and I'm never gonna have your toned body or Angelina's abs or butt."

"We all have stuff we don't like about us," said Angelina. "Like Katie at least you're toned. Don't worry about your boobs, once you hit puberty I'm sure they'll be able to fill out that top."

Alicia howled.

"Bitch," Katie said, and hit Angelina with a pillow.

"So anyway, Katie, are you just not going to go?" Alicia asked still laughing.

"No I'm going, Angelina is my date."

"Oh that's brilliant, but it's still too bad about Lee. He would have taken you."

"Well I'm not going to wait around and see. And its better this way, I don't have to rummage around though thousands of magazines trying to figure out what color would look best under the lighting in the great hall."

"Either way you to still have to look your best. I can't be the hottest girl there. I've chosen a couple of dresses for each of you that within your price range but also very much this century." She handed them each a pile of magazines.

"How did you have time to do this and study?" Angelina asked taking the pile.

"This is how I unwind. You see I'm not acting crazy anymore. And don't complain, by the time I finish with you two, every boy at the ball will want to dance with you."

"Oh goody," Angelina rolled her eyes.

"You should be excited Angelina. I heard about you and Easton Jefferies," Alicia said to her.

"Easton Jefferies?" Katie's eyed were wide. "You mean the guy that quit quidditch his third year? This came out of nowhere. What about him?"

"They were seen playing cards in the Great Hall last week. Angelina he's gorgeous and his glasses are so cute on him," Alicia told her.

"Yeah talking about quidditch," Angelina said annoyed. "You know he plays in Ireland's summer league. He's just trying to convince me that playing there is better than England's league. That's it!"

Katie gasped. "He's trying to get on the team, here next year. You know he'll probably join up again since Oliver left. He's going to try and play chaser, and become captain."

Angelina rolled her eyes.

"You think so," said Alicia, with the same wide eyed expression as Katie.

Angelina knew Alicia was worried about her spot.

"No, matter of fact he said he'll play keeper. He can play both positions."

They both looked at her skeptically.

"Okay Ang, just be careful I hear he can be very charming one minute and a stuck up asshole the next," Katie said.

"I get it, and yes I'll be careful."

"You should ask him to the dance!" Alicia exclaimed.

"What? Are you mad? I'm not going with any other guy. I'm so tired of men."

"I think you should, it might make Fred jealous…" Katie said.

"Perfect!" Alicia exclaimed.

"No! I'm not going to make Fred jealous. I just want to make it through the dance with no drama. I don't even care if I don't see Fred there; it would make my night less stressful."

"Ha yeah right; a stress free night and you not caring if you see Fred or not… Angelina, history should tell you that's not gonna happen."

* * *

"Last day!" George exclaimed with a sigh of relief. He, Alicia, Lee, Fred and, Angelina just walked out of their last class of the school year and meet up with Katie in the hallway.

"So Katie, are you going to let me take you tonight or not?" Lee asked.

"No, I'm going with Angelina," she told him.

"What? That's hot," he looked at her slyly.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, won't your date be mad that you want to take me?"

"I don't have a date."

"Oh Samantha broke up with you again?"

Lee laughed, "No I never asked her. I don't want to go with her."

Katie stopped, "What?"

"Yep," said Lee.

"Lee I don't understand," Katie started to say but was interjected by Alicia.

"Alright girls it's time to go get ready for the dance," Alicia exclaimed. She pulled Katie by the arm; she was the only one who seemed remotely excited about it. "Girls lets go we got to go get ready."

"Angelina," Fred pulled her to the side. "Ang, are we okay? I mean it's been month and we haven't really spoken."

"Fred you know we weren't supposed to…"

"I know Ang, but I think it's been long enough. I kind of miss you."

"Angelina!" Alicia called from one of the top steps.

"I gotta go Fred."

"Wait, we need to talk," he grabbed her hand.

"Fred," she sighed, "If you're not too wrapped up in your date we'll talk later tonight I promise," she walked behind Alicia leaving Fred on the stairs.

* * *

"What did Angelina mean by 'if you're not too wrapped up in your date'?" Fred was in the mirror fixing his tie.

"You're still going with Stacey right?" Lee said.

"Of course I am."

"That's what she meant."

"For the love of merlin I'm not dating Stacey!"

"I don't know," Lee shrugged. "I don't understand the girls either. I'm still not sure why Katie didn't want to go to the dance with me anymore."

"I'm still shocked you didn't go running back to Samantha when she asked you to go with her," Fred said. "She's hot! I'm surprised you told her no."

"I know she is, but 6th year and hot, either way she's not going to string me along again. Whenever she breaks up with Piers Smith, she comes back to me."

"You said no?!" George said shocked coming out of the bathroom.

"Hell yeah I did. She's not stringing me along anymore. That ship has sailed."

"Wow, so did you tell Katie? I'm that's why she called it off."George said.

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"Who else?" Fred said. "We hear news from Alicia faster than from the Daily Prophet."

"I'm surprised, does Katie really think I'm that dumb to keep going back to Samantha."

"Mate your past shows otherwise. What are you doing?" George caught a peak of Lee pouring liquid into three cups.

"Pouring a drink, I feel tonight we'll need it," Lee said levitating a cup to Fred and George.

"Bloody hell Lee" Fred said after taking a sip from his cup.

"Mate what did you mix?" George said wincing after he took a sip of his.

"Believe me you don't want to know. I think I need to add more pumpkin juice. I'll get some at the dance."

"So you're gonna do you know what with Alicia?" Fred asked.

"Yeah I want to, I love Alicia. She knows how I feel about her and I want to take our relationship to the next level. I mean we haven't talked about it. I'm going to see if I can't slip it into our conversation tonight and see how far I can get."

"I don't know mate, I think you're just asking for trouble."

"Yeah you know how uptight she gets, and does she know you've already done it?" Lee asked.

"Well no, but I'm going to tell her. Alicia loves me you'll see."

"Cheers then," Lee said holding out his cup.

"Cheers," they all said together and drank.

* * *

"Perfect," Alicia said excitedly.

"Alicia, I think it's safe to say that you are the only one of the three of us who is remotely excited about going," Katie said. "I mean this isn't my dance, so it's no big deal but Angelina has to go with me."

Angelina laughed, "Katie believe me there are worse people to go with."

"Yeah and Katie it would have been no fun without you, you know that," Alicia said.

"Let's go get this tragedy over with," Angelina grimaced.

When they went downstairs there were a bunch of the dance goers meeting up with their dates. Excited girls checking their outfit's one last time and walking arm and arm with their male companions. George and Lee were downstairs talking to a group of guys and looked as if they were exchanging something and covered it up real quick when they saw the girls coming down.

Alicia walked up to George, "Wow, You look bloody brilliant."

"You don't look too bad yourself George," she gave him a quick peck on his cheek and he handed her the corsage.

Angelina rolled her eyes at the gaudy accessory.

"Lee?" Katie said.

"Hey, Katie, wow you look brilliant too," he said looking at her with wide eyed adoration.

"Are you going to go pick up your date? It's almost time for the dance."

Lee looked at her in confusion, "Katie what are you talking about I don't have a date."

Katie froze. "What? I thought that Samantha…"

"No I wasn't going with her are you kidding. It's over between me and her for good I told you that."

"Oh," Katie tried to cover up her embarrassment.

"You didn't believe me? Is that why you didn't want to go to the dance with me? You thought me and Samantha would get back together?"

"Yeah," Katie admitted.

"Kate, that is crazy. I wanted to go with you this whole time. I've been racking my brain trying to figure out why you didn't want to go with me anymore."

"Oh damn," she said.

"Well hey, let's go down together. I didn't get you a flower or anything, but I can conjure up one real quick."

"Well Lee that's actually sweet of you," she said shocked. "I'm going with Ang, though I can't ditch her."

"Katie are you kidding, go, Lee Jordan is rarely this sweet. Take the opportunity while you can," she laughed.

"Ang, you don't have a date I don't want to leave you alone."

Angelina started to open her mouth but was interrupted.

"She won't be," she heard a familiar voice behind her and she spun around.

"Easton?" she said.

"Hey Angelina," he said looking at her up and down. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, you too." They stood there staring at each other.

"So I heard you were in need of an escort," he said to her.

"I… I."

"Come on, I'm not going with anyone and neither are you. I'll behave. I promise."

"Yes, okay yeah let's go," she held out her arm for him to take it.

"Actually, I think I'm supposed to do that," he laughed and held out his arm for her to take.

She smiled, "Oh right." She was nervous. What would Fred think when he saw them walking in together. Then she thought again who cares. He agreed to go with someone else.

The three couples walked down to the Great Hall together Angelina's eyes immediately roamed the Great Hall looking for Fred.

"Wow it looks great in here," Katie commented. "Should we go grab a table for dinner?"

"Yeah, we'll go find one," George said. He and Lee went to search.

"So how are you feeling, this isn't awkward is it?" Easton whispered down into her ear.

"Smile!" someone flashed the camera so quick at the two Angelina didn't even know who it was.

"Well that just made it slightly awkward," she said blinking her eyes, Easton laughed.

"Relax and have a good time," he said.

"Found a table," George said.

They all followed him over to it. Fred and Stacy were already situated there. Angelina took a deep breath and sat down in the chair next to Fred that Easton pulled out for her. This was going to be a long night.

"Fred, Stacey, Hi!" She said a little too enthusiastic.

"Hey Ang," Fred said wide eyed when he caught a look at Easton. "You look great!" He looked over at Easton.

"Jefferies," Fred nodded.

"Weasley," he nodded back.

"I thought you didn't have a date," he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

She smiled at him, "Easton decided to accompany me tonight, since Katie and Lee are here together."

"Yea but you show up with one of the biggest wankers in the school."

"I've been with worse," and she looked him up and down.

"Funny Miss Johnson."

"Why Fred Weasley is that jealousy?"

Fred shook his head and leaned back over in Stacey's direction.

Angelina and Fred didn't talk through dinner. Dumbledore went on to announce certain honors throughout the 7th years. Including Oliver Wood who got the biggest applause since most of his team was there. Then one of the bands was announced and that's when things really picked up in the dance. Fred took Stacey to the dance floor immediately. Easton hadn't come back yet from talking to his friends, so Angelina sat there with Alicia and Katie since George and Lee went off somewhere.

"So Ang," Alicia said, "how's it going with Easton?"

"I think okay, obviously so cute, but you where right about him Alicia. He's charming, but he's just seems cocky," Angelina said.

"So you don't see it going anywhere," Alicia said.

"No, defiantly not," she said as she looked over at Fred.

"What was he saying to you earlier?" Katie said nodding in Fred's direction.

"It doesn't matter, just being a pain in the ass as usual," she looked over at Fred again and smiled.

As the night went on Angelina was actually having a good time. Easton was going back and forth between Angelina and his group of 6th year friends. They group took turns dancing with each other, except for Fred who was pretty much with Stacey the whole dance. Which was okay, Angelina still was okay with the fact that he took her. She was being transferred next year so it wasn't like they were going to be a couple.

* * *

"So Fred," Stacey started to say while they were dancing to one of the slow songs. "I've really enjoyed spending these last six weeks with you."

"Oh yeah. Me too you're great to hang out with," he picked up his head from her face and started to discretely scan the dance floor.

"Yeah thanks. I wanted to ask you something."

He saw Angelina; she was dancing with Easton Jefferies. He couldn't believe she actually came to the dance with the wanker. The guy who thinks he's the world's gift to quidditch.

"What do you think about me staying here for my last year?"

The song had ended and Fred was walking off the dance floor with Stacey oblivious to what she was saying because Angelina was dancing with Easton Jeffries.

"So you really think so Fred? Fred? Fred?"

"Oh hm?"

"I'm staying at Hogwarts after all. I was saying what do you think about the possibility of us?"

Fred actually looked at her this time.

"Stacey," one of her friends came running up to her, "we want some pictures."

"Um, alright I'll be back, Fred."

Fred was still standing there in shock, unable to believe or process what she just said.

"Hey mate," Lee came up to him, "looks like you need this." He handed Fred the other cup he brought over.

Fred drank it without hesitation.

"Whoa, slow down, that isn't just pumpkin juice."

"Stacey just told me she's staying and asked about us being together!" He drank some more.

"Get out, I thought it was temporary."

"It was! Well is! I can't date her and get on Angelina's good side. I have to tell her no," he took another big gulp.

"Fred come off it mate, you can never turn down a pretty face."

"Well I have to. I decided and I'm putting my foot down on this. I'm not messing around with another girl until I give Angelina another go."

"I was wondering about her and Easton Jefferies," Lee said. "What do you think?"

"It won't last," Fred said. "He's a wanker, quitting quidditch because Oliver became captain."

"Alicia thinks he might be trying to get on the team next year, that's why he's being cozy to Ang," George said walking up to them and taking more sips.

"Not if I have a say in it he won't." He took the last gulp from the cup Lee provided him with.

"Man what is in this stuff?" George said to Lee looking at the cup.

Lee looked at him wide eyed. "Mate that wasn't supposed to be drank like that."

"Fred come dance," Stacey pulled him to the dance floor.

"Oh man I see this as going to be very bad," Lee said drinking the rest of his cup, "Very very bad."

A slow song came on again and Fred and Stacey were dancing in a close embrace. He looked up and locked eyes on Angelina she was looking at him. He winked at her and she rolled his eyes. "How come she hasn't asked me to dance yet?" Fred thought to himself. "And why was she dancing with Jefferies? I don't like the way he is dancing with her." His hand was placed on her lower back they were talking and laughing. Fred couldn't believe what he was seeing. Here he was about to get rid of Stacey and it seemed like Angelina was about to gain a new boyfriend.

"George Weasley I can't believe you would say something like that to me. Leave me alone," Fred and Lee whipped their heads around in time to see Alicia slap George and he stumbled clearly drunk. She stormed off Katie running after her.

Fred and Lee ran over to him still keeping his eyes on Angelina she stopped dancing with Easton Jefferies who was a still holding on to her and a little too close for comfort.

"Easton let me go I have to go see what's wrong with Alicia," Fred heard her say. "Easton!"

Without skipping a beat Fred ran over to where they were and punched Eason Jefferies in the face.

"Let her go!"

"Fred what are you doing!?" Angelina demanded.

"Mr. Weasley! Out of this hall right now, and take Mr. Jordan and Mr. Weasley with you," Professor McGonagoll came out from the crowd.

"I didn't do anything professor," Lee protested.

"Out!" she shouted.

Fred feeling extremely tipsy tried walking in a straight line to not appear to be drunk and he felt someone's hand enclose around his.

"Will you keep your shit together," Angelina said trying to hurry the boys out the hall. I can't believe how drunk you three got. Come on."

She pulled them out the hall and made sure they got up the steps into the common room. It was late so the common room was empty.

"I gotta go talk to Alicia!" George started to go up to the girl's common room, but Angelina was faster. She pulled out her wand and cast a shield charm blocking George from going up the stairs.

"George Weasley you will go to your room now!"

"Ugh," he said something, but his words were slurred. "She hit me." He said to Lee rubbing his face.

"I know mate, I was there," he said escorting George up the common room.

Angelina shook her head, and then looked at Fred who was gazing at her in drunken amusement.

"Are you drunk too Fred Weasley?"

"No, just a little buzzed," he was still staring at her smirking.

"What? Stop staring at me."

"Where did you keep your wand?"

"Undetectable charm and I hid it in between my boobs," she smiled slightly embarrassed.

Fred smiled at her.

They stood slightly apart from each other. Angelina looked down at Fred's hand, it looked red.

"Does your hand hurt?"

"No."

He still stared at her.

"Why did you punch Easton?"

"He wouldn't get off of you."

"Yeah, but he wasn't hurting me, he was playing around. And even if some loser boy wouldn't let me go I can take care of them myself I don't need you to come around on your white horse trying to protect me. Got that?" She got close to him and poked him in the chest with her finger.

"Yes ma'am," he threw up his hands in surrender. "I'm quite aware of how capable you are. I still remember when you punched me first year."

She crossed her arms, "well you deserved it."

He smiled and rolled his eyes. They stood looking at each other smiling.

"So…I heard Stacey was staying here at Hogwarts."

"Yes."

"So that's it then? For us I mean."

He looked at her with his head cocked to the side.

"Gosh you really are drunk." She said to him. "Can you move or say something please?"

He moved closer to her.

"We didn't get to dance tonight."

"I know I was a little disappointed, you didn't ask me." She frowned at him and he moved closer until he was standing so close to her that he could feel her breath on his neck.

"Dance with me," he looked down at her.

"Okay," she slowly put her hands on his neck.

He started humming a familiar song.

Angelina smiled to herself, Fred Weasley such a romantic when he wanted to be. He took her and spun her, and even dipped her. She busted out laughing as he was in the middle of pulling her back up.

"Am I funny to you Miss Johnson?"

"Very funny, Mr. Weasley."

He smiled at her and leaned in.

"Angelina!" It was Katie.

Fred and Angelina broke apart fast.

"Alicia needs to see you right now."

"Alright I'm on the way up," she said to Katie and turned back to Fred. "Guess I better go see what happened. I just hope her and George will be okay."

"Yeah, I bet George is kicking himself for whatever he said to her."

"Well goodnight Fred. See you tomorrow on the train home."

"Yeah see ya," he said kicking himself. He wanted that kiss.

* * *

Fred didn't know how he made it out of bed the next day. He had drunk so much that following night. He just hoped he didn't make an ass out of himself in front of Angelina.

"Have you seen the girls?" Lee asked, the three of them had a compartment on the train.

"No," George groaned. "I just hope Alicia forgives me."

"Oh man my head hurts," said Fred. "How did we drink so much?"

"No clue. Last night was a disaster," George said.

The compartment door opened and Fred peaked out the corner of his eye.

"Man you guys look like hell," Angelina stood in the door way with a bottle in her hand.

"Here pepper up for the three of you," she handed Fred the bottle he took a swig and passed it around.

Immediately he started to feel better.

"How's your hand?" she asked sitting to the left of him and taking his right hand in hers with some ice she brought, it looked a little bruised.

"Oh it's not bad, but I really felt it this morning when I got up."

"Hey guys," Katie came in excitedly and sat next to Lee, Alicia came in behind her.

"Good morning Alicia," George said.

She nodded at George and barley looked at him.

"Angelina, I'm not going to apologize for last night. I didn't like the way that guy grabbed you and I didn't like it drunk or not I still would have punched his lights out," he looked at her seriously.

"Fred I'm not going to freak out on you, its fine. I really am just making sure your hand was okay," she rubbed his right hand.

"It's good Ang," Fred smiled at her as she continued to rub his hand and lifted up his left arm to allow her to be cradled under it.

"Alicia" George started to say.

"George lets go talk somewhere else," she said obviously still irritated with George.

"Alright," he said sulking.

"Wow," you think they will be okay?" Katie asked concerned.

"I hope so," Angelina said. "I don't think she's going to get back with him though. Not anytime soon. You know Alicia. She's going to make George suffer."

"Man that's all we need now, another Fred and Angelina," Lee sighed.

"Wow I kind of find that offensive," Fred chuckled.

Angelina smiled up at him. He couldn't believe how happy she made him in this moment.

"We're good now though right?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled back down at her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Ugh now you're going to be all kissy face?" Lee said.

"I liked the fighting better." Katie laughed and agreed.

The food for the trolley came by and they all got lunch and talked about Angelina's sister's wedding this summer and the quidditch world cup; also about who was going to be captain next year. Fred still thought he and George were still in the running somehow.

George and Alicia didn't come back until the train was almost at the station. By this time Fred and Angelina were wrapped up in each other. Angelina was sleep in his arms and his head was resting on the top of hers.

"Boy are you in trouble mate," Lee said smiling when he started coming out of his nap pointing at the way he and Angelina were wrapped up in each other.

Fred rolled his eyes.

The train pulled up to the station and lurched to a stop causing Angelina to stir.

"Ang, we're here."

"Already," she said stretching looking out the window.

"Have a good nap?"

"Yeah I did, I stayed up late last night."

Everybody walked out when they got their things, and she was about to do the same when she looked back and saw Fred still sitting there.

"Fred, what are you doing let's go."

"Wait, come here."

"What, the train is going to take us back to Hogwarts."

"No it's not," he pulled her in for a kiss. "Listen everything is good with us right?"

"Yeah, I think so," Angelina said not hiding her smile.

"So are we dating or?"

"I don't know..." she said thinking.

"Hm, I don't know either."

"Come on let's go, we'll write each other and figure it out."

"So you are going to write me then?" Angelina asked Fred before heading to meet her father and brother.

"Every day."

"Yeah like I've never heard that."

"Bye guys!" Katie came up to hug them along with Alicia, Lee and George all saying goodbye and making sure they make it to the wedding in 3 weeks.

She stood there with Fred staring at each other.

"Angelina!" Her father called out.

She turned and saw her father wave her over.

"I gotta go; we're going straight to Egypt. This summer is going to be hell for sure, and I'm missing the freaking quidditch world cup."

Fred smiled at her trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"It sucks to be you right now."

"Shut up ass," she wacked him on the arm.

"Angelina!" Her father called out again.

She turned, "I'm coming!"

"I gotta go for real now; I'll see you in three weeks?"

"Yeah! Can't wait."

"Alright see ya later then." She quickly hugged him and ran off.

"Come on Fred!" George yelled.

Fred sighed. Three weeks seemed a long time from now.


End file.
